<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chains by AquaLiion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993734">Chains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaLiion/pseuds/AquaLiion'>AquaLiion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, F/M, Gen, Novelisation, POV Third Person, Possible Character Death, Retelling, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaLiion/pseuds/AquaLiion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoke the forge. Strike while the metal is hot. These chains are your legacy and none will try to break them. These chains are your soul and none can escape them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kitagawa Yusuke/Togo Hifumi, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Forge's Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When the irons are hot, I want you to strike! Strike! Strike! Strike the metal, men!” The Forge Master bellowed out from his plateau above the conveyor like Smithey directing an army of shadow like figures all standing in line. With hammers in hand, each of the figures slammed down in uniform action, their movements synchronous with the metal as it was pulled along the line.</p><p>“Heat it! Strike it! Mend the metal! These chains will be your legacy, men!” The Forge Master screamed from his vantage, watching with a twisted smile and commanding eyes erupt with flame. With every pound on the metal a new chain was crafted and linked to the neverending line..</p><p>Red hot, these chains dragged themselves up the line. With every strike from a new hammer, resilience was built into their frame. Every link eventually left with one final task continued to drag upwards, pulled by some unknown force. Through a fountain of sludge like liquid these chains were pulled into disappearing for naught but a few moments before emerging from the other side. </p><p>Cool to their core, laced with red and stronger than steel these chains dragged ever onwards out of the Smithey. Upwards headed into an abyss. A miasma of darkness pulled on the chains into a singular point before each separate line fired out into different directions from one another.</p><p>The first line to reach its destination erupted from the darkness and onto the asphalt ground of city streets. The sky cloaked in a hue of red and purples mixing together like a radiant bruise. The buildings stood tall around these chains in claustrophobic streets, waiting for them to move once again. Then there were more.</p><p>A multitude of chains erupted from the ground surrounding the first. Filling the streets until not a touch of asphalt could be found surrounding a destination. Time ticked away while the chains rattled a tune that shook the atmosphere to an unseen core. </p><p>Suddenly the rattling stopped and the king from the peak of his tower stared down at the army of links surrounding his castle. His head was tilted back slightly, his eyes wide and staring- waiting for any movement with a psychotic-like patience. And then the fruits of his labors bore themselves.</p><p>Each individual line erupted upwards, surrounding the air around the castle. Wrapping around an unseen barrier, these chains made their way around while crossing with one another, clashing so hard new links were formed yet their durability had not broken. The sound of metal against concrete filled the atmosphere until there were no more chains to pull off the asphalt. Each of the individual lines wrapped around the barrier and met into a single point just slightly behind the drawbridge in front of the castle's courtyard. Wrapping around into a tight knot, the chains melded together-  a bright red lock sludging it’s way out of the meld replaced the knot. The forge’s fire sliding out of the keyways in both directions.</p><p>Once the chains had made their finishing touches, the king leveled his head and smiled. A grin baring his upper teeth spread from ear to ear. “It would appear that my castle truly is impenetrable. A testament to my royalty and great deeds. Guards!” Yelled the king, extending his arm out and twirling around till he saw his men erupt from a red sludge like substance in the ground. His leopard print cape flapped around his muscular body before settling once more around his shoulders and back. “Bring my four favorite Queens into my room. I wish to celebrate with them.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” Exclaimed the three guards surrounding the king. Their postures straightened while bringing their hands horizontal to the foreheads, leveling just above their eyes while the king moved past them and beyond his grand throne room.</p><p>-</p><p>The next set of chains to find their destination slowed as they made their final approach. Slowly digging their way into the world, the chains appeared just outside the front door of a medium sized neighborhood house. Yelling could be heard even from outside. An older man and his son visible to the public eye from the front window before the older man walked over and slammed the drapes closed.</p><p>“Why did you have to go and stick your neck into other peoples business?!” Yelled out the man. His silver hair ragged and unkempt, quickly brushed back so he could look his son in the eyes.</p><p>“What? Was I supposed to just let that man have his way!? That woman is safe now because I gave a damn about someone besides myself! Why can you not see the importance of that!?” The son yelled back. His shaggy black hair barely covered his eyes, exposing the tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“And what about you, huh!? What about me!? Did you ever stop to consider the consequences of your actions!? I could hardly find a place for you to live without the help of the school! I see how everyone looks at you now! This is going to live with you for the rest of your life and for what!? Saving a woman who couldn’t even back your defense during her fucking testimony!? Hell, I’m not even sure if I believe your side of the story!” The man cried out and threw a vase as he finished yelling. Shattering on the back wall of the living room, the vase shards slid down in unison with the old man as he fell onto the couch, burying his face into his hands.</p><p>The son wiped away his tears and stood defiantly before his father. Lowering his voice, the son asked shakily, “And what do you think Mom would say to that?”</p><p>“Ren-”</p><p>“I know she would have supported me in this,” said Ren.</p><p>“-please don’t.”</p><p>“Mom would have believed me. Mom would have fought with me. Mom wouldn’t have abandoned me when I needed help the most!” Ren yelled. His father looked up with pain filling every single one of the creases in his face. His eyes filled with an unnatural anger while tears poured out of their corners. </p><p>“Well she isn’t here anymore is she!?” The older man yelled standing back up. “Is she!? No, she isn’t and nothing is going to bring her back! ...nothing is going too…” The older man stumbled over to the wall where the vase struck. The water still dripping down to the baseboard, the man slid down to the carpet, curled up his legs and began to weep.</p><p>Ren’s heart rate and breathing quickened. Everything within him screamed to leave the house. “I need to take a walk.” Ren said, walking over to the front door and grabbing his jacket. When the door opened, his father looked up with bloodshot eyes and a tear-stricken face. </p><p>Stumbling to get up before Ren left, the older man struggled to get his words out. “wait… please don’t… I’m so sorry, Ren. I’m sor-” The words were cut off with a slam of the front door.</p><p>Ren walked down the few steps and made his way onto the sidewalk. The chains that lied in wait took this moment to make their move and latched around Ren’s ankles as he made his way down the street.</p><p>Minutes passed and a streak of lightning flashed across the midday overcast sky. Rain followed soon after but Ren paid little mind. His mind lost in thought while he walked down the darkening concrete. Burrowing his hands into his pocket and lowering his head trying his best to have his hair hide his face to any onlookers. With every step, the chains inched their way further up Ren’s legs. Like waves in an ocean, the chains pulled to and fro. Every time they came back, they were a small distance further up everytime.</p><p>-</p><p>Another set of chains to reach their destination did so within the abyss. Wrapping themselves around a building seeming to float in the middle of the dark abyss, the chains wrapped around the building and bound it to the Smithey. Once the chains had stopped moving and restrained the building, the two inhabitants stumbled slightly while certain objects within hobbled from side to side.</p><p>It was then that The Forge Master appeared in a flash of red flame and walked in the abyss like solid ground was beneath his feet. As the flames licked off of his body, they revealed a creature that took the shape of a man but bore no other resembling features. His skin was charcoal black and every once in a while, a slit in his skin would open and a small plume of fire would escape before the slit closed back up. His face hardly had any details except for his eyes and mouth, for which the red flames his body encompassed were representing. </p><p>Continuing to walk up to a set of finely crafted black oak doors of the building, the red flames fully dispersed leaving behind a uniform suit that exuded an aura of importance off of the figure. </p><p>The Forge Master walked up to the doors and knocked his fist three times against them. Backing up and grasping his hands behind his back, The Forge Master smiled and waited for an answer.</p><p>The door opened up to reveal a man in his early twenties dressed in a blue pinstripe uniform. Straight black hair came down to his eyebrows, accentuating his bright blue eyes. No emotion could be found on his face as he spoke. “Master Igor has accepted your summons. Please come and take a seat. He’ll be with you momentarily.” </p><p>Stepping to the side and holding the door open for him, The Forge Master was ushered into a small but grandly designed bar. Accents of blue could be seen in the hardwood flooring and patches of blue velvet cushioning covered the walls. In the middle of the ceiling an ornately crafted chandelier hung a little over five feet above The Forge Master’s head. In the room, a singular large round table sat in the middle, underneath the chandelier, with two chairs- each on opposite ends of one another. To his immediate right, the bar was found being tended to by a young woman that also looked to be in her early twenties. She had long white hair that flowed down to her mid back and vibrant yellow eyes. She wore the same uniform as the young man and stared at The Forge Master with a calm vision. Never taking her eyes off of him but without showing a single twinge of nerves.</p><p>The young man walked over to the table and pulled the seat closest to the entrance back and motioned for The Forge Master to sit. Taking the offer, he did so and began looking around the bar, admiring the detail put into the decor until the presence of another pair of staring eyes could be felt. Turning around, he found Igor sitting in the other chair, peering down at him with his bulbous eyes and long nose barely hovering over the table.</p><p>“No smile for me today, Igor?” Asked The Forge Master, facing to meet the new body in the bar eye to eye, wrapping one leg over the other and interlocking his hands together. Placing his elbows onto the table, he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. A smile spread across his face. The flames licking at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“How foolish you are. How many times have we had this conversation, Thrynlic? How many times have I told you that humanity will not bend to your will. They won’t be bound to your chains no matter how much of your… devotion you put into them” Said Igor, the attendants standing attentively behind their visitor.</p><p>Thrynlic gave a gaunt laugh before he spoke. “My dear Igor, you should really wait for what I have to say before you make any assumptions. They’ll only make asses out of the both of us.” Turning around to face the woman, Thrynlic gestured towards the array of liquor and added, “Before we talk, do you mind if I could have a small refreshment?” Looking back at Igor once again to see him nod in confirmation towards the woman, Thrynlic said, ”Bourbon on the rocks if you wouldn’t mind, dear Lavenza?”</p><p>“Then, if you did not come here to discuss this game you want to play, then what have you come to discuss?” Asked Igor, tilting his head lower down with expectancy, waiting for his answer.</p><p>Thrynlic put up his index finger and said, “Tah tah tah, after I’ve had my refreshment. You know how I love the work Lavenza puts into her craft.” Igor’s eyes did not waver but the intense veracity of them grew. The drink was set in front of Thrynlic. Picking it up he inspected the glass, rubbing his finger around the rim before downing the entirety of the liquor in one gulp. “Ah… That burn always hits differently. I must say, the improvement to the details in the glass is marvelous. You must already know then. Disappointing. I was excited for my grand reveal too, but, I guess, it just wasn’t meant to be. You never do fail to disappoint me Igor.”</p><p>“And your arrogance grows ever impertinent and thus you have backed humanity into a corner surrounded by chains of their own supposed creation.” Igor brought his head up so that his nose stood straight. A teeth-filled grin spread across his face from ear to ear. “Very well then, but, I will give you this one piece of advice. Do not underestimate the ability of The Trickster. You might find yourself surprised with their ability.”</p><p>“Oh please, give me more credit, you archaic cunt. I have no intention of underestimating the wild card’s abilities.” Said Thrynlic, standing up and waltzing over to the front doors. “No, I have no intention of doing that, but the opposite actually. I’ve decided that for this game to be as fair as possible I will be it’s overseer. I’ll keep my eyes on him and watch as he progresses and grows. I’ll be there for his ups and his downs. And I’ll be there when he drowns.”</p><p>“And just how do you expect to do that, Thrynlic?” asked Igor. </p><p>The Forge Master stepped closer to the door and laughed. “It’s simple really. I just need to take you all out of the equation.”</p><p>Thrynlic snapped his fingers, a small puff of fire protruded off of his fingers as he did and when the fire dissipated, a volley of chains burst through the door. Several wrapped around Igor, Lavenza and the young man separately. Igor looked down at his body and back up at Thrynlic and didn’t say a word. Both Lavenza and the young man looked towards their master looking for any answer but received none. Only the faith born from the fruit of their trust in Igor.</p><p>Thrynlic waved his hands and the young man went flying through the front door. Thrynlic caught the chain a second after the body went flying past him and yanked it back into the room. The body flung back in without any chains attached. The light in the young man's eyes was extinguished.</p><p>Thrynlic turned his gaze to Lavenza and said, “I’ll miss you, but at least take solace that you won’t be entirely erased.” Taking hold of the two chains wrapped around Lavenza, Thrynlic lashed them out in the opposite direction of one another, tearing at Lavenza. A bright blue light encompassed her body and was torn in half. Pointing at each of the halves, Thrynlic motioned one back into the body of Lavenza and the other into the body of the young man. As the young woman’s body fell to the ground, a small blue butterfly stood in place flapping its wings and going unnoticed by Thrynlic. His attention was on Igor. </p><p>Taking this chance, the butterfly flew out of the bar and up into the dark abyss above.</p><p>Walking up to the master of the Velvet Room, Thrynlic laughed. “Tell me, Igor, do you really think your Trickster can win?” Igor looked down at his captor while the chains wrapped around Igor like a twisted ball, slowly rising into the air. His smile unwavering and his answer going unheard. </p><p>“No answer then? A pity, but it makes no difference in the grand scheme of things. Enjoy imprisonment, Igor. I hope the cell I’ve made for you is… accomodating.” With another snap of his fingers, the ball of chains shrunk and disappeared in a flash of blue light. Igor was gone and in his place a blue butterfly.</p><p>“And what are you?” Thrynlic asked, walking closer to the butterfly as it flapped its wings. Bringing his finger underneath to try and hold it, the butterfly dispersed immediately after contact was made, turning into a vibrant blue smoke. </p><p>The smoke wrapped around Thrynlic and quickly made its way beyond the door and into the abyss forever to disappear. </p><p>“No matter. Whatever you try, old man, you can’t win. Humanity doesn’t want to win anyways.” Said Thrynlic as he walked to the front door. Looking around at the chains wrapped around the building, he clapped his hands together twice and with a shake of the building, the chains began dragging the bar. </p><p>“So… Let the game begin.” Said Thrynlic as he turned around to find the waking bodies of his new attendants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Probation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo, wassup, it's cha boi- Schmecharoo back at it with an update to a fic. But today's update it a special one. Why? I may hear you ask? Well, that's because today's my birthday! And now I'm 19 and still very depressed. Now that's what I call a pro gamer move ;P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 04/09 </em>
</p><p>Kobayakawa sat at his desk scanning over a set of papers and records. A few knocks sounded beyond the door and the principal shifted his eyes upward. Clearing his voice, Kobayakawa responded, “You may enter.”</p><p>Opening the door and closing it behind him, a tall man with a muscular frame and long mop-like hair entered the office. “You called for me, Principal Kobayakawa?”</p><p>Gathering the papers strewn about the desk and tapping them together to make an even stack, Kobayakawa said, “Ah, Kamoshida, thank you for stopping by. It’s about that new transfer student I told you about. The one with the record.”</p><p>“Amamiya, if I’m not mistaken?” Kamoshida asked.</p><p>“Correct,” confirmed Kobayakawa, sliding the top page from his stack of papers towards the gym instructor. “Ren Amamiya. Top student in his class and a promising community member in his hometown of Matsushima turned delinquent overnight. In the three months that followed his arrest his grades dropped near the bottom of the bar set by distinguished institutions until, eventually, he was expelled near the end of the school year along with a charge of assault on his once crystal record. A stellar student dimmed out by circumstance turned to several other schools just looking for a place that would take him. Time and time again he was denied until out of the grace of my heart, I allowed him entrance onto this campus as a student. This was supposed to be a great opportunity for the students and faculty of this academy. To help a delinquent turn over a new leaf would be a shining plaque for all associated with Shujin. It doesn’t matter if it’ll be an easy turn over, just as long as the print on the records is black and crisp- avoiding any unnecessary information such as his achievements back home. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>Eyeing over the record he’s seen several times over the past week, Kamoshida set it back onto the desk. “Of course, that was your plan after all, wasn’t it? To bolster Shujin’s reputation? I’m afraid I don’t understand why you’re telling all of this to me again, sir”</p><p>“Because this concerns you, does it not?” Kobayakawa asked, leaning back and settling the record back onto the stack of papers. “After all, you are a part of this faculty so you’ll stand to gain from this success as well. Of course, students that participate in your volleyball team would most certainly have a better chance to enter the college of their choice. With the golden backdrop of your exceptional visage, Amamiya’s rehabilitation would be the silver trimming to further help our students as they graduate and enter the real world. With this key piece, our academy's puzzle will be solved and a golden age awaits... “ Kobayakawa’s eyes shifted into a glare directed at Kamoshida. “Or at least, that’s how it should have happened. But I fear that it may be more difficult to rehabilitate Amamiya than previously thought. Any ideas why, Mr. Kamoshida?”</p><p>Shifting most of his weight onto a single foot, Kamoshida raised his chin and tilted his head back slightly. Lowering his eyes to meet Kobayakawa’s glare, the gym instructor asked, “With all due respect, sir, cut to the chase. Why did you have me come in here to discuss worthless trash?”</p><p>“Because this ‘worthless trash’,” said Kobayakawa as he shifted his chair in a semicircle, staring out the second story window into the courtyard of the school. Some students walked along the cement pathways while others lazed in the mid spring heat of the sun waiting for the lunch period to end. “Had his record leaked for all to see just a little over a day before I was to meet him myself. Already it’s become the hot topic of the adolescent rumor mill and those rumors are in <em> hot </em> demand. Any idea how this could have happened, Suguru?”</p><p>“No idea,” responded Kamoshida, shifting his weight to the other foot and crossing his arms. “It could have been anyone of the faculty. Hell, maybe it was a student. Who can really be sure? The internet is rather anonymous after all.”</p><p>“I never mentioned how the record got leaked.” Kobayakawa said while turning his office chair back around to view his guest. </p><p>Kamoshida gave a wry smile. “Semantics,” he said.</p><p>Picking up the stack of papers, shuffling through them before he found the one he needed, Kobayakawa let out a sigh and said, “Very well then. Thank you for your time, Mr. Kamoshida. You may leave.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure, Principal Kobayakawa,” said Kamoshida, giving a slight bow and turning around for the door.</p><p>As Kamoshida’s hands touched the handle and began to pull, Kobayakawa called out one last time with a clear of his throat. “One final thing, Suguru. I have let you do as you please in this academy because of what you’ve done in turn for the development of our coming golden age. However, one can only really throw a cover over the obscenities once they exist. I’ve done my best to hide your actions from faculty and students alike but the sheet is beginning to settle and the shape is revealing. People are beginning to talk. They’re just simple ‘what-ifs’, mind you. But dangerous regardless- especially should anyone with a grudge against you find the cloth. Do be sure to be careful. For both of our sakes.”</p><p>Kamoshida let out a small chuckle and opened the door. Taking a step out he looked back and said, “Understood. Is there anything else I should be aware of?”</p><p>“No, but,” said Kobayakawa, turning his eyes away from the new paper in front of him and staring at Kamoshida, watching his brow twitch with annoyance. “Should you run into Kawakami, please inform her to meet with me once school is out for the day, and for her to bring President Niijima as well.”</p><p>With a slight bow, Kamoshida said, “Very well,” and closed the door behind him, walking into the sea of students.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Ryuji: I’m at the Stuco room, Prez. Do I just go inside? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Makoto: Just wait for me. You wouldn’t be able to enter anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ryuji: What, why? </em>
</p><p>The blond haired teenager looked from his phone to the door. His face contorting into contempt as he walked up to the door of the student council room, muttering to himself, “I can’t open up a door. What? Are there rules against it or something? Or is it just really jammed or something… Fuckin’ bet, can’t tell me what to- eh?” The clack of metal against metal tapped Ryuji’s ears when the locked door refused to open. </p><p>“What was that about not being able to tell you what to do, Sakamoto?” said Makoto, dangling a key in front of her. Her crimson eyes filled Ryuji with this unease that left its mark without any negotiation. Unimpressed, Makoto motioned for Ryuji to get out of the way and unlocked the door. Holding it open for her visitor, the brunette president walked over to the table in the middle of the room as the auto lock activated once the door closed. “There’s only two ways that door is opening for someone. If they’re already in the room, they can leave as they please. But they’ll need a key should they want back in. Now then, what is it you were wanting to discuss, Sakamoto.”</p><p>“R-Right,” stammered out Ryuji. Once the pair took their seats on opposite sides from one another, he cleared his throat and said, “It’s about our Kamoshida investigation.”</p><p>“What about it?” asked Makoto, straightening her posture and crossing her arms. An inquisitive look resting in her eyes.</p><p>“Well, I was getting to that,” Ryuji said with huff before continuing. “So, apparently there’s this transfer kid entering the school soon and there’re these rumors spreadin’ around' about him like wildfire. Now, after sifting through all of the shit-”</p><p>“Language.”</p><p>“-eh, sorry, Niijima-senpai.” Sakamoto spoke sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Now, after sifting through all of the garbage- like the obviously fake stuff- apparently he’s got some criminal record and transferred here because nobody else would take ‘im.”</p><p>Makoto looked at Ryuji confusedly and asked, “How does this have anything to do with Mr. Kamoshida?”</p><p>With a smile on his face, Ryuji propped an arm on the table and pointed at Makoto. “Y’see, that’s the kicker to all my digging around. This took me a bit of searching but supposedly Kamoshida’s the one who had it leaked. But nobody knows who actually did it.”</p><p>Shifting around in her seat and brushing off the top of her skirt, Makoto leaned forward, setting her elbows on the table. “I see. If this is true, that was some good detective work, Sakamoto. We just need to find some evidence first and then I think-” The sound of knocking on the door cut Makoto off before she continued speaking. With a sigh, she stood up and said, “Then I think we might have a chance of finally revealing who Kamoshida really is.”</p><p>Opening up the door, Kawakami looked up and said, “Ah, Niijima, just who I was looking for. Kobayakawa wanted to speak with the two of us.” Looking around Makoto and into the room, Kawakami asked with slight surprise laced in her voice, “Is that Sakamoto?”</p><p>“Mmm, yes it would be. I felt that his grades were becoming somewhat of an issue, so I took it upon myself to speak with him to see what can be done to fix the issue.” Walking forward and closing the door behind her, Makoto looked to Kawakami and said, “To the principal then?” </p><p>“Right,” said Kawakami as the pair made their way onto the floor below. With a knock on the door, Kobayakawa called from the other side allowing entry. Opening the door and making their way inside, the two women found the principal standing and staring through the window behind. Watching as students began to make their way home or to their respective clubs. Monitoring, directing, Kobayakawa stood and stared for a few moments before turning around, taking a seat and imploring Kawakami and Makoto to do so as well with a wave of his hand towards the chairs in front of his desk.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make this quick,” huffed the principal, tugging on the collar of his shirt to let his torso breathe. “It’s about the new transfer student I told you two about a week ago. I have some news for the two of you regarding his attendance here. To start, Ms. Kawakami, he will be a part of your class for the next year.”</p><p>Her face dropped as soon as the news registered with her. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.” The words came out of her mouth without any filter but Kawakami was so irritated that she didn’t care whether offense was taken or not.</p><p>“I am most certainly <em> not </em> ‘kidding you’.” Kobayakawa emphasized the sentence to hammer in how serious he was. “All I ever hear are good things from your students. Good things being that nobody seems to be talking ill of you or your reputation as a teacher. Which is what a delinquent needs if he’s to be serious about his rehabilitation. Now then, is there anything else you would like to say before I continue, Kawakami?”</p><p>“I want a raise.” The words came out of her mouth like a whip against glass. “If I am going to be dealing with a criminal, I want a raise now and another after the year has ended and he’s gone.”</p><p>Kobayakawa gave a short but heavy sigh. Rubbing his temples, he said, “I’ll see what I can do for right now, but, I was already planning on giving you one at the end of the year. After all, being able to make a delinquent turn a new leaf is impressive in its own right. But, only if you succeed in doing so. Fail, and no end of the year raise. Deal?” Kawakami nodded in confirmation and Kobayakawa transitioned his attention to Makoto, who had been staring attentively- eager to learn more about the criminal record of the new student. “As for you, Ms. Niijima.”</p><p>Makoto shifted and returned the attention that Kobayakawa was giving her. “If you haven’t already gathered it from your peers or this conversation, the transfer student has a criminal record with a charge of assault. The specifics aren’t important anymore as the courts have already made their ruling. He should know his place so when it comes to the task I have for you, don’t worry. I doubt he would jeopardize his future like that.” </p><p>“Umm, if you don’t mind my asking, Principal Kobayakawa, but I feel as if I must have a question answered to settle some nerves I have.” Kobayakawa nodded allowing Makoto to proceed. With a small clearing of her throat, she said, “Why are we even taking in a student with a criminal record? Beyond that, if he is going to be a part of my student body, I’m curious as to how his record got leaked. He’s going to have a target on his back the moment he walks through the front doors. Despite a criminal record, it should be my responsibility to keep him safe.”</p><p>Kobayakawa was silent for a moment as he thought of an answer before nodding approvingly to himself, saying, “You want to enter a prestigious college, do you not? Well, should we successfully rehabilitate Amamiya then it seems reasonable to think it would bolster our schools reputation. This will only benefit not only you but the rest of your peers as you all begin to look to enter your choice colleges. As for the leak, it is a matter that I am currently investigating but currently have no leads. Does that help calm any nerves you may have?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Makoto said, sighing internally that she wasn’t able to learn anything new. Except for one thing. <em> Assault… Despite a possible connection to Kamoshida through the leak, he might be dangerous. I should be cautious moving forward </em>. The thoughts ran through Makoto’s mind, distracting her until Kobayakawa spoke again.</p><p>“As for what I want you to do, Niijima. I want you to tutor him.” Makoto gave Kobayakawa a confused look and opened her mouth to speak as the principal raised his hand and said, “Please, let me explain. Amamiya was an exceptional student in his hometown. The top of his class even. But after the arrest, his grades dwindled. I do believe him to be a good student that is caught in a slump. Given some effort, I have full confidence he will be able to keep up with your teachings and that he won’t get in the way of your entrance exam studies. Do you understand?”</p><p>With a nod of her head, Makoto said, “Of course, sir. I won’t let you down.”</p><p>“Thank you. And one last thing for the both of you, Amamiya will be here tomorrow at 10 A.M. I would like you both to be here with me so that we can get our formal introductions out of the way. Understood?” With a nod of confirmation from Kawakami and Makoto, Kobayakawa smiled and with the back of his hand, waved the pair out of his room and said, “Then you may leave. Thank you for your time. I’ll see you both tomorrow morning.”</p><p>With the door closed behind them, Kawakami let out a long sigh as the pair walked away from the door. “Geez, I already feel like this year is going to suck.” Placing her hands behind her back and stretching, Kawakami looked over at Makoto and said, “But at least I won’t have to deal with him as much as you. Hey, the way I see it, the better of a tutor you are the less I need to deal with him. So, good luck!” The teacher clasped her hands together, bowed slightly at Makoto, keeping her hands parallel with the student’s posture and walked away.</p><p>“Right…” Makoto muttered to herself before making her way back up to the student council room. The click of the door unlocking sounded and when she opened up the door, “He’s gone…” Makoto took a step in, allowing the door to slide shut behind her, pinched the bridge of her nose and asked herself through an irritatedly strained voice, “How is this all going to play out?...”</p><p>-</p><p>Ren hadn’t known what to expect of Sojiro Sakura on the train ride into Tokyo. Supposedly, he had some sort of connection to his dad, but even then, Sakura had declined the request for him to take care of Ren. It wasn’t until a few of his old teachers pitched in together to create a paycheck for the man that he finally agreed. But from what Ren knew, it was begrudgingly. </p><p>Standing in front of Cafe Leblanc, Ren took in a deep breath and let the tantalizingly loud aroma of coffee and curry carry him away. He could feel his mouth begin to water until, disappointingly, he was pulled out of his trance when the door opened and an elderly couple exited the building. With a smile and wave, the couple walked away as Ren shyly reciprocated the greeting. Taking a final deep breath, Ren walked inside.</p><p>The interior reminded Ren a bit of his Dad’s diner when he walked in. The retro look of browns and soft lighting filled the teenager with all of the nostalgic feelings the diner back home gave him but without all of the sour emotions dragged along. Inside Ren found what he assumed to be Sojiro Sakura leaning back on the barside countertop working on the newspaper crossword puzzle.</p><p>Ren stood around and waited for Sojiro to notice him. “Down seven and necessary for dares, huh.” Looking up at Ren, Sojiro huffed and looked back down, writing something in the paper as he did. “Damn, that one’s too long. Hey kid, any idea on what’s necessary for a dare?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Courage... maybe?” Ren’s voice came out with a timid consistency. Nerves wracking at his bones while Sojiro erased and scribbled into the newspaper once more.</p><p>“Huh. It fits.” Eyeing Ren out of the corner of his eye, still holding the newspaper in hand, Sojiro asked, “Is that what you felt when you tried to help that lady?”</p><p>Thrown off guard by the question, Ren struggled to come up with an answer until he finally said, “I’m sorry. What?”</p><p>With a sigh, Sojiro stood up straight, folded over the newspaper and tossed it onto the counter. Eyeing him down with irritation, his glasses slid down to the tip of his nose adding a gleam to the heavy look. “You’re him aren’t you? My new ward?”</p><p>“O-Oh,” said Ren, straightening up and bowing forward. “Yes sir, sorry sir. My name is Ren Amamiya. Thank you for taking me in.”</p><p>Sojiro scratched the back of his head and dropped the glare while Ren straightened back out. “Y-yeah, don’t mention it. Let me show you where you’ll be sleeping. Upstairs. Follow me.” Turning around, Sojiro led Ren into a clutter filled attic.</p><p>Boxes stacked on boxes caked in dust littered most of the floor- the few spots where there weren’t revealed a hardwood floor that hadn’t been swept and mopped in a long time. Two separate shelves stood in the room randomly littered with miscellaneous stuff and a desk in the back left corner held books underneath a plastic tarp with subjects that, at a quick glance, Ren couldn’t even begin to understand. Ren stepped over the boxes and made his way to the bed, which he found to be made of plastic crates with a mattress on top. Ren swallowed slowly as he took in the room and exuded an aura of disappointment.</p><p>Watching him as he took in his new home, Sojiro crossed his arms, leaned to his side, and asked, “What? Don’t like it?”</p><p>“It’s not that it’s just... “ Ren stopped, placed his bag onto the bed, crouched down, picked up one of the boxes on the floor and said, “It’s just gonna take awhile to clean is all. Thank you for the room, Sakura.”</p><p>Sojiro didn’t reply. Instead, he looked his new ward up and down curiously, thinking to himself, <em> ‘Just who is this kid, Touma? He seems nothing like you and he definitely doesn’t look like the type to have a criminal record.’ </em> Sojiro took in a breath and said, “Look, listen kid, from here on out it’s up to you to take care of yourself. I’ll feed you and let you stay here but that’s where my generosity ends. We clear?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” said Ren as he shoved the box into one of the shelves, brushing the dust off himself once he pulled away.</p><p>“Alright, well then let me give you a rundown of my rules for you while I’m still free,” said Sojiro as he crossed his arms and placed the glare he wore earlier back on. “Firstly, if you touch anything downstairs without my express permission, I’ll kick you out. I’ve dug a small space for you out of the refrigerator to store any groceries you end up buying yourself. Secondly, if I hear anything about you causing trouble at your school, I’ll kick you out. I understand it’ll be hard for you as you transition into a new school so I’ll give you some chances. But, if it ends up causing a big enough problem for me, then there won’t be any chances for you to depend on. Lastly, during shop hours, if you cause a disturbance for my customers, I’ll kick you out. To summarize, if you end up being more trouble than what the paycheck was worth, then I’ll kick you out. Got that?”</p><p>It felt like all of the oxygen was forcibly vacuumed out of Ren’s lungs. Between him and Sojiro, it felt like a tightrope stood between them that he was being forced to walk on. Wind kept on shaking it, losing all hope for balance- and should Ren fall, then it was game over and he would find himself trapped again within a concrete box. Trying to level his breathing while staring off into space, Ren felt for the first time the chains wrapped around his legs. Felt them as they slowly washed up and over his knees. Closer and closer to his neck with every passing day.</p><p>“Hey kid, you gonna be alright?” asked Sojiro as Ren took in a deep breath and slowly began to relax, attempting to push the anxieties away.</p><p>“Yeah, that was just a lot to take in is all. Guess it hasn’t really set in just yet… I’m on probation,” Ren said, walking over to a box and picking it up off the ground.</p><p>“Well, as long as you understand. Anyways, I’ll be back up here after I close up shop to give you someth-” The sound of the bell hanging over the entrance echoed in the store. “Talk about timing. I’m going to get back to the shop. I’ll be back up after I’ve closed to give you something. So just clean up this room in the meantime. Just don’t make too much noise. Oh, and your stuff came in that box that’s on the bottom row of the shelf to your left.” When Sojiro finished speaking, he turned around and made his way back downstairs. </p><p>Ren could hear him ask the customer what their order was followed by the sound of tools shuffling around as Sojiro got back to work. With his new guardian gone, an intense wave of nausea hit Ren while he shoved another box into a shelf. Hurling over and grasping onto his knees, Ren took in slow and deep breaths- each one helping calm him down until he was able to pick himself back up. “It’s just one year,” Ren whispered to himself. “It’ll… It’ll be over before you know it.”</p><p>Ren brushed himself off one last time before deciding to change into some clothing less stiff than his new school uniform. Having changed, Ren got to work on his new home and began to clean the attic. Starting with getting all of the boxes into a singular shelf, organizing them as he did, Ren moved to the floor- sweeping and mopping it. By the time he had reached a point where it looked even slightly presentable it was nine in the evening. With the entirety of night approaching, Ren began to set up his bed, grabbing his bedding and pillow from the box of luggage he was allowed to send ahead of time. Having felt like he had done enough for the day, Ren dressed into his pajamas- a black shirt and olive green sweatpants- and waited until Sojiro came back upstairs.</p><p>Barely ten minutes had passed before his guardian came to the top of the stairs with a brown leathered notebook. He showed it to Ren and placed it on the wide wooden beam just above the stairs handrail. “As your new guardian, I’m legally obliged to report on you twice a month. So I got you this journal for you to write in as the days pass. Just… don’t do any of that ‘Dear Diary’ business. Don’t make it weird for me, okay? Keep it to the basics, if you catch my drift.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I understand you loud and clear, Sakura,” replied Ren, shifting over to a sitting position on his bed.</p><p>“One last thing before I close up shop. Don’t oversleep just because it's Sunday tomorrow. The principal of Shujin requested that we meet him there around 10 A.M. tomorrow. Got that?”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“Alright. Well then get to bed. There’s not much else to do here anyways. I’m going to close up shop and remember- don’t touch anything.” Sojiro walked down the stairs, turning off the lights around him. Ren sat still until he heard the sound of the door open and close, the latch closing as the door was locked.</p><p>Getting up and turning off the light, Ren used his phone's light to make sure he wouldn’t trip over anything he missed. Laying down, watching the moon slowly drift away from his bedside window, the embrace of sleep took hold of Ren.</p><p>-</p><p>Ren’s eyes fluttered open to a room foreign to his memory. Slowly picking his head up off the table it rested upon, he noticed that his clothes had changed. Where he once wore baggy clothing for sleeping in, he now wore a finely tailored black suit trimmed in red with two coat tails that ran down the back. Quickly analyzing his surroundings before taking notice of the other bodies in the room, Ren found himself in a bar. The dark wood flooring carried a tint of blue and the walls were covered in plush blue velvet cushioning. </p><p>“Welcome, Trickster…” said a seductively smooth, low, and formal voice across from the table. Ren’s attention snapped in the direction of the noise and found a being dressed in similar attire to himself but that’s where the similarities ended. His skin was charcoal black and the only other truly defining features he held laid in the entities eyes and mouth, which were represented by burning red flames.</p><p>Two other bodies much more human looking stood on either side of the entity. To its right, a young man with black hair that came down to his brow and vibrant, bright blue eyes. To the entities left stood a young woman with straight white hair that flowed to her mid back with a blue gemmed comb set in on top of her head that held it all together. She had bright yellow eyes with a dark ring that ran in the iris, barely hovering over the pupil. Both of their eyes seemed to bore through Ren.</p><p>Taking in his surroundings, panic began to build up in his chest until he could no longer take it. With a rush, Ren attempted to dash out of the chair, but was quickly restrained by cuffs and chains around his wrists and ankles that blended in with the suit he wore. The entity gave a slow chuckle while Ren looked it straight in the eyes, his own bulging with panic while he fell back down into the chair's shape. </p><p>With a snap of his fingers, the woman went over to the bar and began preparing something when the entity spoke. “I wouldn’t try that again if I were you. I think you’ll find your chains to be rather… <em> durable </em>. My name is Thrynlic and I am the master of the Velvet Room.” The woman came around back to the table and placed a drink of amber liquid, a single ball shaped chunk of ice floated in the liquid. Thrynlic motioned Ren to enjoy as the woman went back to the entity's side. “Your hands should be able to at least grab anything within reach as long as you stay seated. Go ahead, drink. It’ll calm the nerves,” said Thrynlic as a fiery smile spread across his face, bringing the glass to his lips and sipping on the beverage.</p><p>Placing the glass back down on the table, the entity once again motioned for Ren to take a sip. Seeing no other option available to him, Ren did as he was told. Bringing the ornate glass to his nose, a sweet smell that burned as he breathed it in filled his nostrils. Bringing it up to his lips, the familiar flavor of, “...Scotch?”</p><p>“I’m impressed. You must know your liquor well then? That’s to be expected from the son of a man who has become known rather well for his quality dishes and an increasingly more refined taste in alcohol,” Thrynlic said, twirling the liquor around in a small circle within the glass.</p><p>“Dad used hard liquors in his cooking frequently. He felt like they added a depth unlike any other. Growing up he had me try samples of different ones and eventually started testing me on what I learned,” Ren said, placing the scotch down and letting the small amount dancing around his tongue calm his soul. The memory of his father working in the kitchen tainted from years of his father’s self neglect. “Alright… That helped a bit. Now where am I? Who are you? And why am I here?” The words snapped out of Ren one after the other, barely skipping a beat between each one.</p><p>Thrynlic gave Ren a half smile and winked at him. “Don’t be so nervous. You truly are safe here. Those shackles are there to… keep us residents safe. After all, you’re the alien here.” Thrynlic placed his glass down on the table with a soft thud, then continued. “This place is known simply as the Velvet Room. It exists between mind and matter- dream and reality. Right now, in the real world you’re asleep in that attic. But your mind, I brought here for a quick little talk. Lastly, as for who I am, as I said previously my name is Thrynlic. I am the master of this Velvet Room.”</p><p>“<em> This </em> Velvet Room? You mean to say there are others?” asked Ren, receiving what looked like a raised eyebrow from Thrynlic followed by a nod of confirmation.</p><p>“You would be correct in that assumption,” Thrynlic admitted. “But those Wild Cards have come and gone. Their games have ended with their triumph. They were rather enjoyable to observe. You humans never know when to give up- it’s quite empowering really.”</p><p>“And what’s a Wild Card?” asked Ren as he took another sip of the scotch in front of him.</p><p>Thrynlic spread out his arms with a smile and said, “Why you are my dear boy. Throughout history, certain humans have been chosen to wield the power of the Wild Card. Oftentimes, they go by more discerning titles, but as those slowly drift away- forgotten in the sea of time- humans such as yourself simply get called ‘Wild Cards’. However, you get a special title as you’re the new Wild Card in town. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, dear Trickster. Now then, are there any other questions you may have before we continue on with the conversation?”</p><p>Ren looked around quickly. Everything was foreign and the questions piled one after the other but the annoyed stare that Thrynlic bore into him ushered Ren to hurry. Pointing towards the two others, Ren asked, “Who’re they?”</p><p>Thrynlic stopped in his tracks and looked at the others before answering, “Oh! Please forgive my lack of manners. These are my attendants. Assistants in maintaining the Velvet Room and allies you can garner help from during the game. Come now you two, introduce yourselves.</p><p>Placing a hand over his heart and extending his other hand out, the young man bowed forward. As he brought himself up, a soft smile spread across his face. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Trickster. My name is Henry and I will be in charge of documenting any progress you make over the course of the game. I look forward to working with you.”</p><p>The woman pinched opposite ends of her dress, pulled them apart slightly, lowered her legs and bowed her head forward. While she brought herself up to a straight stand, the woman said, “And my name is Cassandra. I will be your bartender during this time. I hope you find my services to be beneficial to your endeavors.”</p><p>Clasping his hands together and smiling from ear to ear, Thrynlic spoke in an ecstatic voice and asked, “Now then, are you ready to proceed dear Trickster?” Ren nodded in confirmation and in an extravagant motion, Thrynlic spread out his hands once more into the air and lowered them to the table. “Absolutely wonderful! Now then, let me explain…”</p><p>Thrynlic’s voice lowered. The hinges of his words were venomous as he spoke, but the change was subtle enough, Ren barely noticed. “You have been chosen- Ren Amamiya, Trickster- to play in a game of <em> my </em> design. As for how it's played, I’m afraid you’ll have to figure it out on your own. But do not fret for there are no rules that can be broken. In fact, I implore to explore every one of your options as the game progresses because it is those choices you make that will decide the outcome.”</p><p>Ren’s heart began to beat. Hard. Threatening to burst out of his chest while Thrynlic’s smile tore into Ren’s very being. “Okay… Say, hypothetically, I actually do play this game, what happens if I win or lose?”</p><p>Thrynlic let out a jaunty laugh before he said, “Oh right! The best part! The stakes are simple. Should I win- humanity will be faced with ruin. Orderly, of course- I’m not barbaric- but it will be ruin. Should you win- nothing changes and another game will have come and gone. But, I feel as though I should clarify something.” Thrynlic finished his sentence with a snap and a multitude of different links of chains fell from the ceiling in random intervals. Of which, one set landed near Ren and began to slowly snake its way around his neck. “There are no hypotheticals to this game my dear boy. Oh no- you see, the cards have already been dealt and the players chosen. Whether you like it or not... you’re playing.”</p><p>An unseen clock began to chime through the room and the smile on Thrynlic’s face disappeared. “A pity,” said the master of the Velvet Room before snapping once more. A link of chains falling beside his face and the one wrapped around Ren’s neck dispersed into smoke. Grasping onto the end of chains, Thrynlic twisted it around in his fingers, inspecting the craftsmanship. “It would appear that our time has run out for the night. It’s a shame too because I was enjoying our conversation quite thoroughly but alas… it wasn’t meant to last for long. More will be revealed to you over time my dear boy. These things just require patience.”</p><p>“Wait, I’m not done yet. What do you mean I- Aghh!” Ren clutched his chest as his vision began to darken and blur, the sound around him growing muffled. Consciousness began to slip away from Ren when Thrynlic spoke one last time.</p><p>Through muffled sound, he said, “One last piece of advice. Chains are a wonderful tool. They bind and they shackle. They’re strong and they’re durable. But one must always remember that no matter the chain,” Thrynlic pulled on the one he was playing with, elongating it, and held the extra length horizontally in front of Ren as his vision quickly failed him. “As long as the right amount of force is used, they’ll always break. Wonderfully useful should the need arise.” Thrynlic tugged on the chains in his hand and with a snap, the metal shattered. A puff of red flame emanating from the force of the break as Ren’s vision darkened entirely and the embrace of sleep took hold of him once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vanki Akatemia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I know I said I would release this chapter with #4, but when I took away the little over 2000 words to redo it, I found that there was actually a lot more I could've covered to help certain plot points progress that I hadn't previously. So this is what came out of it and I found myself wanting to post as soon as I was comfortable with doing so. I hope you enjoy</p><p>Also, if you find any spelling error or typos I may have made and missed, please let me know and I'll fix them up as soon as I have the chance!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>04/10</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing his comforter off of him in a flail of limbs, Ren woke up in a panic- still clutching onto his chest. His breathing attempted to catch up with him while sweat dripped off his brow and onto the brown bed sheet beneath him, darkening it with every drop. Eventually, the senses Ren felt get taken away from him came back and although it was faint, he could hear the sound of another in the room struggling to catch their wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over to his left, Ren found Sojiro hunched over one of the shelves; his breathing heavy as he picked himself back up, looked at Ren and said, “Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs. Get dressed and eat quick. We need to be at the school soon.” Sojiro turned around and made his way downstairs while muttering to himself, “Damn kid almost gave me a heart attack…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words barely missed escape from Ren’s ears, helping take his mind off of the nightmare he had prior making him stifle a small laugh before he got out of bed. Ren buried his face in the palms of his hands, wiped away the sweat and flicked it off of his fingers before putting on his school uniform. Today was one of the most important days for Ren to make sure that he wore the uniform to the exact instruction given on the application. First impressions for the only school that had accepted his application would be crucial to returning to a peaceful life. Turning on his front camera, Ren examined his work before inserting a second year pin onto the collar of the turtleneck and making his way downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for him was a plate filled with the same rice and curry that teased Ren the day before. Sojiro looked over at him then waved at the plate. “Dig in,” he said before pouring black liquid into a small cup and sliding it next to the plate. The smell of coffee and curry enveloped Ren when he sat down, the flavor filling him with a sense of happiness as it made contact despite the cold shoulder Sojiro had shown him since the two met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up from the morning paper, Sojiro asked, “You like it?” adding a little smirk at the end of the question like he already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s… It’s really good.” Ren scooped up another spoonful of the curry and rice mixed together and shoved it down his mouth. With a chuckle, Sojiro began to sift through his newspaper again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, despite the soothing flavor of the curry, Ren found himself unable to take his mind away from his dream last night. Confusion shrouded his thoughts, unable to make much sense out of what he saw but the feeling of the chain wrapped around his neck still lingered. Ren could still hear Thrynlic’s laugh. Even through the coffee and curry, he could still taste the scotch on his tongue- he could still feel the warmth it brought him. All of it worried Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questions of the nature of the game being played ran through his mind. What did Thrynlic mean by ruin? How had he known so much about Ren? Why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> chosen? These questions played themselves over and over again in Ren’s head with no answer visible- far or close. With one final bite of his food, Ren pulled out his phone and found a new app had been installed. One with a singular eye with a star as it’s iris colored in red and black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of curiosity, Ren tapped the application and what looked like a GPS turned on with three distinctive questions hovering in tabs over the map. “Name? Location? Distortion?” Ren’s eyebrows furrowed at what the question ‘Distortion’ had meant while Sojiro had taken his plate from him when a notification from the app popped onto the screen. ‘A gift. Make use of it. -Thrynlic’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren thought to himself while his eyes widened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So, it wasn’t a dream. It was real. I’m not going crazy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ve got time to look at your phone, then you’ve got time to move. C’mon, let’s go.” Sojiro’s words pulled Ren away from his thoughts, grounding him back in reality as his guardian walked from behind the bar and to the door. Turning around and looking at Ren expectantly, Sojiro quickly barked, “C’mon. I want to at least have the choice to open the store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Ren quickly picked himself up off the barstool, looked down at his phone one more time before locking and thinking to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Later.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Walking through the door Sojiro held open for him, the pair hopped in his car and made their way to Shujin. Sojiro had mentioned something about women not being allowed in his passenger seat as Ren sat down, but the words were drowned out by his looping questions and thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t happen often, but occasionally Makoto would beat her alarm to the punch waking up just a few minutes prior to the usual buzzing that began her morning routine. The morning sun had already begun to peek through curtains- its shine helping to fill her tired bones with energy while wrapping her with the gentle spring warmth that comes with April. Picking herself up out of bed, Makoto shuffled over to her desk, flipped open her laptop and gave a small pat on the head of a small panda plushie she kept near her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening up her web browser, it was time to get some quick, last minute research done as she clicked on the search bar and looked up ‘Ren Amamiya Shujin Academy’. A few results popped up with links that led to several forums for students across the country. “Yasogami, Gekkoukan… Ah, Shujin…” Makoto whispered to herself, skimming through the links until finding a post written by ‘anonymous’- as to be expected- with several dozen comments. Some of the names she recognized as students at the school; some being club heads she often had to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The post read as follows: “Announcement to all Shujin Academy students! Be careful of the new transfer student entering for the next year! Ren Amamiya is a delinquent on probation for the following year after assaulting an innocent bystander a little over three months ago. Apparently, Amamiya had beaten the victim so brutally that their name and face were kept out of any court documents for the sake of being able to protect their identity and future from then on. They will never look the same after the scars inflicted onto them by Amamiya and will likely live with the damages for the rest of their life unless they are to undergo expensive surgery. This information has been given to me from an inside source at the school. Don’t believe me? Here’s the proof…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What followed was a shoddy picture of the legitimate documents. Although the quality wasn’t the best, the key details needed were visible. Ren’s name, face, and crime were easily readable and every one of the comments below ate it right up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘God, why would they let someone like that in our school?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are we going to be safe this year? Ugh, I can’t believe this is how I start highschool</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is Kobayakawa even thinking!? Hopefully Kamoshida can get rid of him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dude should really just make it easier on the rest of us and just kill himself.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto sighed and closed her laptop, running all of the information and questions through her head while she got up and dressed in her uniform for the day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Here’s what I can take as fact. According to Principal Kobayakawa, Amamiya used to be an exceptional student up until he got arrested for assault. Shortly afterward, he was expelled from his school and was subsequently taken in by Kobayakawa to bolster the reputation of Shujin. There is also apparently no information on the victim of Amamiya’s crime- current suspicions online say it was because the victim needed privacy but there is nothing backing this claim other than fear and gossip.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto looked herself over in the mirror and zipped up her vest with a small sigh and said to herself, “If his record really was leaked by Kamoshida, then why? Wouldn’t his actions then be a detriment to Amamiya’s rehab in the long term? Or is it for personal reasons… maybe jealousy? Pride? It’s true that Amamiya being successfully rehabilitated would do a lot for the school’s reputation but one could say that Kamoshida’s volleyball team does enough. Some would say that it’s all we need. Assuming Kamoshida is the one who had his record leaked, is it also safe to then assume that he views Amamiya as a threat? A rival?” With another sigh as she bent over to slip on her socks, Makoto thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What would Sakamoto think?…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto slid on her headband and smoothed out the hair that stuck out from underneath before pulling out her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Makoto: Meet me tomorrow in the student council room sometime before school starts. There’s something I want your opinion on regarding Kamoshida and the transfer’s leak. I’ll be there until first period begins so come by whenever works for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey sis. When did you get home last night?” asked Makoto, locking her phone as she rounded the corner and found her sister eating a small breakfast in the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae looked up from her microwaved grilled fish- the dark bags underneath her eyes dulled the red in them, giving off a rusted iron look despite how sharp they always were. With a small smile, Sae said, “Not too long ago, actually. I was hoping to maybe get some sleep but I’ve already been called back in. So breakfast will have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto’s face contorted with worry as she sat down on the opposite end of the table. “Isn’t there anyone else they could’ve called in to at least give you a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae shook her head no. The smile never leaving her lips. “I’m afraid not with this case, I’m afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. I’ll be fine as long as you study hard this year. That’s all that matters. Speaking of, why are you up so early and in your uniform on a Sunday?” asked Sae, taking a bite out of the fish on her plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Principal Kobayakawa. He wants me in his office by 10 AM to meet with a new transfer student we’re getting,” Makoto explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae’s smile dropped and her eyes narrowed with confusion before swallowing and asking, “Students transfer schools all the time. Why do you need to be there for this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s got a criminal record. Apparently he assaulted somebody and got expelled from his old school. Now he’s transfering to Shujin and…” Sae’s attention perked, making her lean forward while Makoto hesitated on her words. “...Kobayakawa wants me to tutor him so he doesn’t have any problems as his ‘rehabilitation’ progresses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to talk to the Principal for you?” Sae’s sole attention was on Makoto, having pushed away her plate and leaned in further towards the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto shook her head no. “There’s no need, sis. I’ve been told it shouldn’t distract me too much from my studies, and besides, I can defend myself if I need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small smile returned to Sae’s lips. “Good girl,” she said before her phone vibrated on the countertop. The sound of metal on wood echoed in the room. “Sorry, but it looks like I can’t wait any longer. Do you mind, putting my dishes away?” Sae asked, picking herself out of the chair and with a nod and smile from Makoto, began making her way for the front door before turning around and asking, “Hey, Makoto, what’s the transfer’s name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, oh it’s Ren Amamiya, I believe. Why do you ask?” Makoto had now gotten up as well and gathered Sae’s plate, walking over and putting it into the sink as she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job as your sister to make sure you’re safe. Anyway, have a good day, Makoto. Hopefully I’ll get to see you later tonight.” With a wave, Sae left the apartment. The clack of her heels could faintly be heard beyond the door but they quickly dispersed leaving her sister in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out her phone, Makoto checked the time and said to herself, “Eight thirty. I better head out too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The office was cold and awkwardly quiet while the three had waited for the new transfer student. So much so that Makoto had almost forgotten her slivered nerves until the knock on the door came. All it took was for Kobayakawa’s allowance and she could feel her heart start beating faster, although, not much faster. And then it calmed. Almost too immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy who had walked into that office looked like an entirely different person from the photo in his record. Instead of the confused, angry and betrayed face Makoto had seen earlier in the morning on her computer, she now saw fear, anxiety and timidity. The difference in expected features had surprised her at first and made her sad. From first impressions alone, Ren was nothing like what her initial thoughts may have led her to believe. But, he wouldn’t have that opportunity with everyone else who had already made their judgements. The anxiety Makoto saw was warranted in all the ways Ren had yet to learn of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Amamiya and you must be his guardian, Mr. Sakura,” said Kobayakawa nodding to each of them respectively. “Thank you for being willing enough to take him in. Now then, I’m sure you’ve already explained to him his position but if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to elaborate further.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kobayakawa waited until he got confirmation from Sojiro, and then began. “Of course, I’m more than sure that you’re aware of your position outside of Shujin, but allow me to explain it within our campus. You walk on a very thin line, Amamiya. One that if fallen on will result in your immediate expulsion. You will be expected to follow the rules in the handbook right down to the letter and if you take one wrong step, you will be expelled and none of the faculty will be there to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro nudged Ren’s arm with the side of his elbow and whispered, “Sound familiar, kid? You’ve become a burden to everyone around you. Don’t mess up. If you do, no one will help you. Clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren tilted his head forward slightly enough so that the minuscule amount of light peeking through the window could reflect off of his glasses, hiding his eyes. “Yes, sir,” he muttered. Ren shifted his shoulders and stance, bringing it all into a small slouch that seemed carefree but Makoto realized that she could no longer read him. He had lost the characterizations she placed on him and instead found nothing but a page that had erased the entirety of its contents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kobayakawa cleared his throat and said, “Now then, let me introduce you to two of the most important people involved in your rehabilitation at this academy. To my right is your homeroom teacher for the next year, Professor Kawakami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher took a step forward and placed two items on the desk. One bound in cheap leather and the other, a laminated card. “Those are yours. It’s the student handbook. You’ll find the rules Principal Kobayakawa talked about in there. I’d look it over once or twice. The other is your student ID. It should allow you into any student functions or activities if you want to attend them,” said Kawakami, backing up to her original spot. “And just like he said, if you get into any trouble I can’t and won’t help you. That was our deal, right, Kobayakawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct,” said the Principal, giving a knowing nod to Kawakami. “Should you get into any trouble. Do not go to Kawakami looking for help. She will not be able to assist you. You already know of the line you walk on, Amamiya. But do you understand? Clearly?” Kobayakawa’s words were cold and needlessly forceful. Ren nodded allowing him to continue. “Good. Now then, to my left is Shujin’s Student Council President, Makoto Niijima.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto stepped forward, and in an attempt to be less intimidating- friendly even, to an extent- said, “I’ve been instructed to act as your tutor should you need one. I’ve been at the top of my class every year and it’s important for me to review a little every once in a while, so, if you need any help don’t be afraid to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blank canvas of Ren’s demeanor tore a little. Makoto could see his eyes through the now clear glass when he stood up slightly. His eyes were widened slightly with surprise at the light nature of Makoto’s tone of voice. A small and discrete smile tugged at Ren’s lips and she had barely noticed it before he bowed and said, “Thank you, Niijima-senpai. If I need any help and can’t seem to find the answer elsewhere, I’ll be sure to ask for help. But I promise not to wear that offer thin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile disappeared when Ren returned to his original posture; once again hiding himself from those in front of him and Makoto found herself feeling odd about the switch. Makoto had felt something in her chest drop slightly, as if she was missing something. But Kobayakawa had started again before she could think about it- and just as soon as the feeling made itself prevalent, it faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, there isn’t much else to discuss. But just to be sure, you do understand the position you’re in, correct? Should you not, I fear your time here in Shujin will be painfully short.” Kobayakawa’s words were once again needlessly bitter but it was all the same to the room when Ren nodded his confirmation before bowing forward, creating an almost perfect ninety degree angle with his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t waste this chance you’ve provided me sir. You have my word, for everything it’s worth. Thank you.” As Ren slowly picked himself up and began to once again huddle his shoulders into himself, he found surprise writ on their faces and he knew. Ren knew they had already made their judgements when a silent, steely voice whispered in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Even now, you can’t run away from those faces. How could you? Not entirely, at least. They already know you’re one of societies fuck ups…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the glare of his glasses, Ren's eyes darted in all of his surrounding areas trying to find the source but found its sound all too familiar. He swallowed and was then met with Kobayakawa’s voice once more. “Well, that may be all in good faith right now, I believe we’ll wait for your actions to make our judgement. Now then, that should conclude this meeting, though if it’s alright with you, Mr. Sakura, I would like Ms. Niijima here to give Amamiya a tour of the school so that he may be better prepared for his new life tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro gave a small sigh and looked over at Ren before scratching the back of his head. “Well, you think you can get home on your own, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might take me awhile, but I should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then who am I to decline. Go ahead, just don’t get lost. And if you do, here’s my number. I can give you directions over the phone,” Sojiro said, followed by verbal instruction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro gave a small bow to the others in the office before giving thanks and making his way out. Makoto then stepped forward toward Ren and extended her hand out. Accepting it, the two shook and she said, “Now then, I guess a tour awaits us. Let’s get going.” Makoto walked forward and held the door open for Ren. When he walked out, he could see the back of Sojiro’s head as it disappeared going down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the door behind her, Makoto looked at Ren and said, “For starters, we obviously just came out of the Principals office but if you look at the two doors to your right, you’ll see the entrances to the faculty room. You should head there tomorrow morning to meet with Kawakami so you can get formally introduced to your class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, thanks,” Ren said, before Makoto waved him along and led him up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The third floor is where the first year classes are but it also has the library and the student council room,” Makoto said leading him down the hall. “There’s nothing too special or different about these rooms compared to other schools but you can at least study in one of the cubby’s provided in the library. You can also find me there after school studying most days. If you want to find me during the day, I spend lunch in the student council room.” Holding the door open to the bridge for Ren, Makoto paused before asking, “Speaking of studying, I was told that you were the top of your class before your arrest. Why did your grades drop after that? Besides the obvious, I mean, although I understand if you were too distraught to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren turned to face Makoto as the door closed behind her and she found that his unreadable face and posture had left him. What remained was one that seemed to be studying her, almost as if deciding if he could trust her with even the tiniest amount of information before he spoke. It was subtle, almost unnoticeable. But compared to the nothing he gave earlier, it was at least something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small sigh, Ren said, “Because I was in juvie. They held me in the same room for about two months before I was sentenced to my probation. I had no way of contacting the outside world during that time aside from any random visits I got. After I was released, I was expelled so I never got the chance to try and save my grades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see,” Makoto said almost to herself as the pair made their way into the practice building. “I’m sorry to hear that. You’ll have a bit of a handicap at the beginning of the term then, but I think you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren was taken aback at first. That was the first time anyone had shown him sympathy during this time. For a few short seconds he didn’t do or say anything. Just stared in confusion before the same small smile from before spread across his lips and he said, “Thanks, Niijima-senpai. I hope I don’t disappoint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again. That same smile that almost made Makoto feel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“... happy?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Makoto mentally shook her head and pulled her thoughts together again before returning the smile. “Don’t worry. I don’t think you will, Amamiya. Now then…” Motioning her hands down both directions of the hall, Makoto said, “This is and the other floors below us belong to the practice building. Here, you can find almost any club you might want to join. Would you like me to get you a list so you can maybe browse around?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I’ll let you know tomorrow,” Ren said as the two began to make their way to the first floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got there, Makoto stepped forward, turned back around and said, “And that’s Shujin. Is there anything else you would like to- oh, Mishima! Do you mind if I ask you a few questions real quick?” Noticing her as he rounded the corner of the stairs, following them behind by a few seconds, Mishima rubbed the back of his head before moving past Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, umm, I guess I coul-” The dark blue haired boy stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw Ren. His eyes widened with fear and his hands began to subtly shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren saw it all; right down to the hitch to his breathing. He had seen it all before. That damned look. He remembered the way his friends looked at him when they let him out of that facility. He remembered how his neighbors, the shop owners and the housewives saw him. That fear. That disdain. It was the only thing that moving to Tokyo offered Ren that seemed positive. And here it was- that very offer being shattered to pieces. He knew. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He knew.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto watched as the tiny break she made in Ren’s outer shell quickly mended itself. Once again, he was unreadable but there was something different that could be felt. It was cold. Ren was cold and seeing Mishima seemed to be the trigger. “O-Oh, Mishima, do you happen to be an acquaintance of Amamiya here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren didn’t say a word. Just watched while his hope of a decent year quickly fell apart as Mishima suttered to his answer. “N-n-no, not a-at all. Anyways, what d-do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima turned to face Makoto and it all became clear to her. The reason for the shift in Ren’s demeanor and why Mishima suddenly became very nervous. Of course, the rumors had already spread this far but now, there was nothing she could do about it. Just move forward and accept it for what it is. With a sigh, Makoto asked, “Oh, it’s nothing too important. I was just wondering how volleyball practice is going with Mr. Kamoshida?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima’s attitude hadn’t changed as he answered. “O-Oh, it’s fine. Great a-actually! It looks like we’ll m-make it to finals again this year. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto shook her head and said, “No reason. Just curious.” Making a mental note of Mishima’s behavior, Makoto thought to herself to bring it up with Ryuji tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, t-then if you don’t mind, I need to get going. K-Kamoshida has me running some errands for h-him and I don’t want to be late.” With a small bow to Makoto, Mishima quickly walked away into the courtyard and into the student building before disappearing from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to face Ren, Makoto found the same cold exterior waiting for her, even if it wasn’t directed at her. For once, she could actually believe the record. But only slightly. “Hmm, well if you don’t have any other questions, how about I show you to the station. It’s not far from here and I can show you which line to take to Shibuya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold began to recede back into Ren as he walked to her side and said, “Thanks, that would help a lot.” Feeling the air warm back up, Makoto noticed once again that feeling in her chest and found that his smile was also gone again and his face unreadable. Shoving it away, Makoto led Ren out of the school and into the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the faculty room, Kawakami sat at her station finishing up some last minute paperwork when Kamoshida came into the room, noticing her and smiling before asking, “Alright, honest opinions. How was meeting the delinquent transfer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawakami clicked her pen closed, set it down and with a sigh looked up at Kamoshida. “He seemed alright. Quiet, but it was only ten minutes so how much can really be gathered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a small laugh, Kamoshida walked to the opposite end of the table, leaned forward, resting his elbows on the horizontal plank separating the halves of the table. “Well, when he eventually starts causing problems, don’t worry about a thing, Sadayo. I’ll make sure to whip him into shape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawakami shifted her eyes up to meet Kamoshida’s face to face and glared through him. “Please refrain from using my first name, Kamoshida.” Leaning back and crossing her arms, she dropped the glare and gave an unhopeful look. “And… I’ll remember the offer… Ugh, why did Kobayakawa have to go and throw him into my class. Wouldn’t he be better suited for someone else’s class? What about Ushimaru? I mean, for christ’s sake, a delinquent in my class? As if I didn’t already have enough to deal with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door came along with a voice calling for Kamoshida. With a sigh, he picked himself back up and said one last thing to Kawakami. “Well, I for one couldn’t think of a better choice. This way, that trash might not be here for that long. Anybody else, and he might actually have a chance of tarnishing Shujin’s reputation further. Anyway, I’ve gotta get back to practice. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sadayo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door closed behind Kamoshida, leaving Kawakami to herself, she said, “The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Clicking her pen again, Kawakami returned to the last bits of her paperwork, this time with more violent strokes on the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having made their stop in Shibuya Central, Makoto pointed Ren in the right direction of where to go and the two split away from each other. Giving small waves before turning around and making their ways home. The midday heat pounded on Ren and the rest of the waves of people making their way around as he shrugged his way into the station once more. Following the yellow lines in their opposite direction just as Makoto had instructed until he got to his station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had got there as the train began to pull away from the station and another line formed. With an internal sigh, Ren hopped into the line and began to wait when a sharp pain shot through his head. Lurching forward, but still trying to keep his composure, Ren moved his hands to his temples and began to rub them in a circle in hopes that the pain would leave, but it just moved. Slowly, it drifted away from his temples and began to grow more or more painful until it stopped at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying his best to keep his composure in public, Ren clenched his eyes shut. They felt like they were on fire and then, just as suddenly as the pain started it ended. Ren took in a deep breath and began to slowly exhale in sync with his eyes as he opened them. But when his eyelids fluttered wide, Ren found he could no longer see color. Instead, around him was a world of black and greys and the greys were quickly melding into the black- the people around him turning into silhouettes of smoke that barely seemed to pay him any mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the screeching began. Like steel on steel, the sound of sparks flying pounded into his ear jarringly and looking around, Ren couldn’t find the exact source of such a loud noise. Just that it came from the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving past the long line of people in front of him, Ren stepped up to the edge of the train tracks and peered down the tunnel and found a small yellow dot in the distance that was becoming bigger and bigger. A hand found its way onto his shoulder and pulled him back. A previously smokey silhouette took the shape of a body lit in a bright green. The words were crystal among the whispers surrounding him. “The hell are you doing, man? You gotta wait behind the yellow line. You’ll get yourself killed if you stand too close to the rails like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” said Ren, quickly taking back his spot in line. The green figure shook its head and muttered something Ren couldn’t hear as it faded back into smoke. The screeching still resonated in Ren’s ears and began to make him feel uneasy. Something in him screamed to turn the other way- like an instinct that was clawing at any reason he held onto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren swallowed the nerves down and began taking in deep breaths. Slow inhale. Slow exhale. Ren began to tune out the screeching and eventually the instinct began to back away as well, followed by the same voice from earlier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes opened wide, and looked around in the black trying to find the voice when a silhouette on the far end of the station formed a body wrapped in the same green light as before. He could hear as the figure looked down the tunnel and asked himself, “What the hell? What are they doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screeching came back in tandem with Ren’s vision returning to normal. He watched as what he now recognized to be a conductor lean further forward, looking into the tunnel. There was no more time to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conductor pulled away just in time as the train came rushing into the station at full speed, crashing into the walls and sending several bodies flying into the air. Their impact on the tile wall behind them made a sickening crunch while Ren fell backwards. Unable to move as the station filled up entirely with white dust and the others in front of him ran for safety, stepping on top of him with no regard for any others safety except for their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren watched while the cars of the train piled into each other and the bodies inside flung around like dimes in a plastic bottle. And then he heard the crack. Ren looked up and sat motionless while the concrete above him began to split. The crash of a chunk to his left tore at his attention while he struggled to get up. The pain of several stomps on his thighs went unnoticed when he saw the body shake before stilling underneath the bloodied concrete. He wasn’t able to see the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another crack above, and Ren saw as more chunks threatened to fall and he ran with the crowd.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. After the Dust Settles...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>04/10</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first customer of the day had just left his store when the television on top of the cabinet began to blare throughout the cafe. “Breaking News! A high speed train crashed at Central Station in Shibuya. Several fatalities have been counted and many more injured, although an exact number is not currently known. Several lines will be affected by this and will be unable to operate for the rest of the day. Authorities say to expect congested traffic for the remainder of the day and well into tomorrow as well and urge the public to stay away from Shibuya Central while emergency services tend to the victims and repair the damages. Investigations on the cause of the crash have just begun and the police have yet to comment. More on this story tonight as we get more info.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro stood with his mouth slightly agape while he stared at the screen. Putting down the mug he had been cleaning, he reached into his back pocket and began fumbling for his phone trying to unlock it as fast as he could when an unknown number began calling. In a hurry, Sojiro answered and brought the speaker to his ear. “H-Hello?” Sojiro’s tone was slightly raised and hurried but quickly calmed when the person on the other line spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura? It’s me, Ren. Uhh, your ward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro let out a sigh of relief, waited a moment and said, “Jesus, kid. I just saw the news. Are you alright?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be… I’m fine,” Ren said, his voice sounded distant but he moved on before any thoughts could have the chance to linger. “I was actually calling to see if you could come pick me up? I obviously can’t take the trains right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro looked around the empty store and looked back at the television. Helicopter footage of the square was currently playing. Victims were strewn about the plaza along with a small army of paramedics and ambulances tending to the wounded. Clouds of dust could still be seen floating in the air. Seeming to never settle in the continuous panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- You want me to pick you up from the middle of that?” Sojiro asked, disbelief raked over him at the damages caused by one crash. “Kid, I think you’d be better off grabbing a cab.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren shook his head on the other line despite knowing Sojiro couldn’t see him and said, “I’m actually not there anymore. You know that girl that gave me a tour of the school? Niijima? I’m at her place right now. I’ve just sent the address of the building to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right on que, Sojiro felt his phone vibrate against his ear notifying him of the text. Looking around once more at the empty cafe, Sojiro let out a small grunt and said, “Alright. I’m headed out now. But traffic’s gonna be bad, so you’ll be waiting a bit.” Ren gave his thanks as Sojiro hung up the phone. The gruff man hung his apron off of a hook on the cabinet and grabbed his keys, muttering to himself, “Not like I was getting much business anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren set his phone down onto the table as Makoto came around the counter from the kitchen with two mugs in hand. Placing one down in front of Ren and sitting down across the table from him, Makoto blew into the steamy liquid before taking a small sip. “I’m assuming he’s on his way then?” Makoto asked, placing the mug down with a soft thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren rubbed his thumb along the rim of the cup, letting the condensation build on his skin and drip down the white ceramic. The silence between the two of them while Makoto waited for an answer weighed heavy. The sight of the shaking body underneath the concrete kept replaying in Ren’s head over and over again. That lingering whisper of that voice so cocky in its ‘warning’ filled Ren with a sense of familiar unease. And with one final rub of his thumb against the rim a loud squeak sounded startling Ren out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting go of a pent up breath he hadn’t known was there the entire time, Ren took a sip of the hot liquid and set it down. “It’s good tea,” he said before looking around the modern designed apartment. Ren set his glasses down on the table top and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his thumb in a small circle. After he dropped his hand, Ren asked, “I’m not imposing on you, am I? I can just wait downstairs. It’s not like I need to be here while I wait for my guardian anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re perfectly fine, Amamiya. I’m the one that invited you anyways. Please just relax. You look like you need to,” Makoto said, taking another drink of her tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s breathing hitched while his eyes widened. The surprise written over his face quickly dissipated as he rested his head onto the open palm of his hand, using the long curls of his hair to hide his face. To hide the small smile spreading across his face. “Thanks, Niijima-senpai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Besides, this provides me a perfect opportunity to talk to you about something. It’s about your record…” Makoto left the words hanging in the air while she rested her arms on the table and locked her hands together. Ren looked up to see Makoto staring at him with a sliver of regret. “I’m afraid to say that it was leaked. Before you ask, I don’t know how. Just that it happened and I’m sure that it’s already spread around the school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Ren asked, though he already knew the answer- the smile on his face quickly disappeared while he slowly pursed his lips together for a moment. Twirling the floating steam of the tea, Ren let go of the tension in his cheeks and looked down, imagining the look on Mishima’s face in the shimmer of the light fixture above him shining in his tea. The same look everyone in Matsushima donned on their faces. Friends turned into bad memories and the town became a fetid que for nightmares. “...all because of one night…” Ren whispered to himself while Makoto continued unbeknownst to the languid heart hidden behind a blank face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m truly sorry, Amamiya. But there’s nothing I can do to help. People talk no matter how much you try to stop-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” snapped Ren, cutting off Makoto. Lifting his head up to face Makoto, Ren gave her a smile though he knew how fake it felt- wondering how fake it looked. “Don’t worry about me, Niijima-senpai. Besides, I think it’s safe to say that I deserve it, no? I’ve earned this lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed as she leaned in, smacking her hands on the table. “No, I don’t think that at all. How else are you supposed to learn and move on from your mistakes if nobody lets you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren froze for a second. The smile on his face was unwavering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. Who am I to hope she didn’t believe their lies. She has no reason too. You just got your hopes up for nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a small sigh, Ren lowered his face and dropped the smile while he took a sip of the tea. Letting it slowly burn the inside of his mouth before swallowing, Ren then said, “With all due respect, Niijima-senpai, but don’t worry about me. Okay? I promise you won’t have to deal with me too much and that I won’t be a burden to the school. So, just please let me play with the hand I’ve been dealt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto’s face contorted with confusion and a slight amount of irritation. “What’s that supposed to me-” Her question was left hanging and interrupted, as the handle on the front door began to shake a bit before turning open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren watched as a silver haired woman walked into the apartment that looked strikingly similar to Makoto. Sae stopped at the head of the hallway when she noticed Makoto sitting with what she thought to be a stranger, then recognized the face. The same in the folder she carried in her briefcase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sis? Did the office let you leave early?” Makoto asked, standing up and walking around the counter into the kitchen, searching around for another mug. “Would you like some tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae looked over at Makoto and gave a small smile. “No thank you. I’m actually just about to go to bed so caffeine wouldn’t do me any good.” She looked back towards Ren and looked him up and down. A slight glare glazed over her eyes. “Makoto, why is a convicted criminal in our home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question hurt more than Ren thought it would coming from a complete stranger. Although, it was a different kind of hurt. Whereas for everyone back home, it felt like a betrayal of what the connections he had built should have stood for. But here, it left Ren feeling like he never even had a chance. That opportunity he longed for was stolen away from him before he could even try to take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sis,” Makoto said, putting the mug away and closing the cabinet. “But, he was at the station when the train crashed. I figured he could wait here while waiting for his guardian to come pick him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae looked towards Makoto then back at Ren. The glare never left her eyes but it softened by a fraction as she took notice of the fine layer of settled white dust covering Ren’s uniform. “I’m sorry for imposing,” Ren said, standing up and grabbing hold of his bag. “I was afraid I’d be a burden. I’ll just wait in the lobby. Thank you for the hospitality, Niijima-senpai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. If you were at the scene of the crash, then by all means, stay until your guardian can come and get you. I’m sure your nerves are still probably wracked over it all,” Sae said, choosing to place her briefcase on the table and sit down, taking Makoto’s previous position. “Though you’ll have to forgive me and my apprehension. Actually, I’d like a word with you. Makoto, could you please give us some privacy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto looked back and forth between Sae and Ren before ultimately deciding there weren't many options she had anyway. “Sure, I need to get some studying done anyways.” Makoto walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into her room, leaving the door just a crack open so she could try and listen in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae motioned for Ren to take his seat again, but something in him wavered with fear as he did so. He looked into her rusted red eyes and the way they hovered over him. It was just like the officers from his arrest. But her gaze was much more intense without giving into a scowl. The impressive form of the well practiced look toyed with his heart, beating it into a terrified rapidity as he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlatching her briefcase, Sae pulled out a copy of Ren’s record. Looking down at the incriminating file and back at her guest, Sae asked, “Assault against an unnamed victim. Thoroughly left out all documents so that even I, with all the resources I have, couldn’t find who it was. But I didn’t search all that hard anyways. I just needed your file. Despite your constant pleas of innocence, you were still convicted and now you’re here in Tokyo, living out a year in probation at a new school. What do you have to say about the whole ordeal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae slid the document over to Ren, who looked over the contents of the manilla folder and the detailed descriptions of all of the supposed truths in the case. Ren turned over to the main page of his record and stared at the sentencing for a moment before closing the folder and leaning over the table to hand it back. Sitting back down and posturing his back straight before leaning forward with his elbows on the table, Ren answered, “What’s there to say? What’s done is done and now I’m here. I’m just someone that people would rather forget about now. Useless to my peers and everyone else in the long run. So why do you care enough to go digging around a hole everybody else wants to fill?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae scoffed a bit while she slid the manilla folder back into one of the compartments of her case. “Don’t mistake me, because I don’t care enough to dig. I’m just making sure that my sister is going to be safe, but I won’t lie that my curiosity was piqued while reading the file. Too many unknowns. A small town court wouldn’t have so willingly passed judgement on you without more concrete evidence. But evidence can be flimsy, especially when using eye witness reports. So then tell me, do you regret what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren nudged his knuckles into the now cool mug in front of him and twiddled his thumbs together while he thought of his answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I regret helping that woman? So much has changed since then and none of it I would call good. But do I regret it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Looking upwards to meet Sae’s gaze through the filter of hair, Ren met her eyes with as much courage as he could muster and said, “No.” There was doubt in his voice that seeped into the pores of his skin, but as the silence continued and the air grew heavy, that doubt slowly began to fade away. Ren’s small amount of courage wouldn’t back down from Sae’s relentless stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae couldn’t help but sense a feeling of familiarity from the look on Ren’s face, though, she couldn’t pin down the reason why. Still though, it was rather nostalgic in a surprising sense. Sae dropped the look in her eyes and let herself wear a tired and subtly gentle look in replacement. Latching the locks on her briefcase and standing up, Sae said, “Very well then. I hope your rehab goes well, Amamiya. However, I will be keeping an eye on you. For my sister’s sake.” With a tap of the metal case, Sae said one last sentence as she entered the hallway. “Don’t be surprised if I stop by Leblanc to check in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren waited until he heard the door she opened had closed. Letting his body relax in the silence, a few moments passed when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Answering the call, Sojiro sounded on the other line, “I’m waiting in front of the entrance. Try to hurry it up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ren could respond, Sojiro hung up the call leaving him in the foreign silence of the Niijima apartment. Gathering his stuff, Ren picked up the two mugs on the counter and left them in the sink before exiting the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the day progressed, traffic grew to be almost unbearably slow. More so for Sojiro, who with every inch moved forward grew increasingly more irritated. Ren found himself unable to muster much impatience however. Gazing out the window and staring into the never ending traffic, Ren listened to the occasional ambulance in the distance. It had been a few hours since the crash but there were still many injured buried in the rubble- most of them probably dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A number had been given at this point of the day. Over forty lives lost and still counting. Ren couldn’t help but feel like he should’ve been one of them. It would’ve been easier to die under rubble than deal with a year of people constantly whispering behind his back. Constantly watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake. Either way, he was dead. The only question that stood wanting to be answered when the train crashed was whether it would be then or in a concrete box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the offer of a question, Ren knew that once again he didn’t have a choice in that answer. The app on his phone proved it. The way the world faded into black and that cocky voice speaking to him bolstered the argument. And that nightmare was at the head of it all. Playing with him like some toy. A puppet where the strings were chains and one of them was wrapped around his neck- waiting to be pulled on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro had just finished a yelling fit when they finally got past the stop light and onto the highway headed to Yongen when he looked over at Ren. His melancholy stare brought a small pang into his chest. He knew he shouldn’t care about Ren, but he couldn’t help but want to reach out to him. Even if only to pull him back. “Hey, kid. Are you gonna be alright? You didn’t get hit in the head did ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren shifted his head towards Sojiro, who was now looking at the road, and said, “I’ll be fine. Just a bit tossed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How close were you to the crash?” asked Sojiro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again the shaking body replayed in Ren’s mind. “I… was waiting in line when the train hit the station at full speed. I saw it all happen. From the damage, to the confusion… to the injured. We all ran as fast as we could. Had too. The ceiling was collapsing above us. I wonder how many got left behind or forcibly shoved to the back by that stampede of people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro reached out and grasped onto Ren’s shoulder, squeezing it firmly before shuffling it around a bit. He placed his hand back onto the wheel and silence filled the car until a minute or so passed and they entered the exit for Yongen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. I don’t think you should spend too much time dwelling on it. What happened sadly happened and there’s nothing you could’ve done to stop that. But for what it’s worth- I’m sorry you had to experience that.” Sojiro gave a calm little chuckle. “Talk about a shitty introduction to the big city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren let out a breath through his nose not too dissimilar to a laugh. It brought a smile to his lips. “Yeah. Some first impression. I’m starting to think the city life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Not even here for two days and it’s already trying to kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro allowed himself a healthy laugh. “Yeah, but if you’re able to survive- even with a record like yours- there’s opportunity here. You just need to look.” Sojiro pulled the car into a small alleyway in front of his house and behind the cafe. “C’mon kid. Let me get you some coffee and something to eat. Should help brighten your day.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ...The Game Will Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>04/11</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, despite the city recovering in some areas of Shibuya Central, most of the damage had been fixed overnight. A testament to the difference between life in the city and life in the country. It would take more time to fill in the cracks and chunks taken out of the concrete, but the trains had been repaired- enough for people to go about their lives like nothing had happened. No tragedy. No death. Everyone moved on- the survivors forgotten and loved ones of those who passed left with time cut short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a surreal experience for Ren. In Matsushima, people never forgot or let go when sorrow slid it’s talons into the lives of everyone around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perks of a small town, I guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But some things people never let go of. Even in a metropolis like Tokyo. Ren had just barely stepped off the train and into the Aoyama-Itchome station when a small group of students wearing the same uniform took notice of him when he walked by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey do you think that’s him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god. I think you’re right…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, why’d he even have to come here anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should just disappear. Nobody wants him here anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right? But we should just keep our distance for now. Who knows what he might do if we get too close...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren walked as fast as he could out of the station, welcoming the bite of the morning rain as it pranced on his skin. Its cold nip helping drown the senses away from the lingering voices, and the harder the rain fell, the less chance there was for those drilling eyes to take notice of him. The rain brought an odd warmth in that regard. A veil that wouldn’t last and wouldn’t allow itself to be taken for granted. A double edged sword that eventually led Ren to take a small bit of shelter underneath the canopy of one of the shops on the road to Shujin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stood there, letting the wet soak into his jacket while watching his new peers run by in the rain trying to get to the school as fast as they could. Except for one, who took upon the same idea as Ren and entered the cover of the canopy and stood next to him. Both taking a moment of respite until the girl eventually dropped the hood she wore over her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren watched as the voluminous blonde hair flowed down the sides of her shoulders followed by her quickly ruffling it out, shaking away any damp that may have set in. Before he knew it, Ren found himself staring- too late to stop as the girl turned around to look at him. She gave a small smile and waved but said nothing. Choosing instead to turn and face the street again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren followed the blondes lead and continued to watch the students rush through the cold spring air. Their faces each covered in different patterns of dripping water. The two stood and watched for a moment without saying a word to one another until a medium sized sedan pulled up to the edge of the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The window rolled down to reveal a man with a distinct jawline wearing a dark blue jumpsuit. His dark, moppy hair could barely be made out as he leaned forward into the passenger seat and said, “Hey there! Do you need a ride?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde girl stepped forward, using her arm to block some of the oncoming rain. “Sure. Thank you…” The girl opened the passenger door and stepped in while the man transitioned the question towards Ren, though the way his the edges of his mouth twitched said a different sentence entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small smile, Ren waved his hand and softly said, “No, but thank you…” The man nodded, satisfied with the answer and drove off while the window rolled back up. Shortly after, Ren heard the stomps of feet against puddles in the street and turned to face a boy with short blond hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His run was a bit limp and he carried himself with an angered stupor, raising a closed fist and shaking it towards the distancing car and said, “Fucking asshole. Where the hell does that guy get off?” Ren watched with surprise writ over his face but quickly recovered as the boy turned around, looked him up and down and said, “The hell do you want? What? You gonna rat me out to Kamoshida or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taken back by the blond’s blunt nature, Ren tilted his head to the side and said, “Sorry, but I don’t know who you’re talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, yeah ri-” Ryuji stopped himself and took a moment to look Ren up and down once more. “How the hell do you not know who Kamoshida is? You’re a second year aren’t you? ...Wait, how come I’ve never seen you before? You a transfer or somethin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually,” said Ren, nodding in tandem with his words. “Today’s supposed to be my first day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji stepped closer and squinted his eyes together, taking a long look at Ren’s face that quickly made the frizzy haired boy uncomfortable. The discomfort didn’t last long, however, as Ryuji quickly stepped back and realization dawned over him. “Oh shit! You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> transfer student! No wonder you don’t know who Kamoshida is. Well let me give you a quick warning then. Dude thinks of himself like some effing king and Shujin is his castle. Be careful around Kamoshida, man. He’ll mess you up if given the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji looked back down the street- the car now long gone- then turned back towards Ren. “Also, just so you know, your record’s already been leaked. It’s everywhere online n’ shit. People are already talking. If you need a reason to hate the guy, I’m pretty sure that Kamoshida’s the one who had it leaked. But it’s just a hunch for the most part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Ren muttered to himself as Ryuji took a step forward and reached his hand out, extending it towards Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren did the same and Ryuji clasped their hands together and shook. “Nice to meetchya! The name’s Sakamoto.” Ryuji’s smile spread wide across his face causing the folds around his eyes to crease together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren was surprised at the gesture and found himself slow to recover from it, but as Ryuji opened his eyes again leaving the smile on his face, Ren returned the gesture. Though it was much smaller in comparison. But there was something the two teenagers shared. Hope sparked behind their eyes. A chance presented itself to climb their way out of their respected pits, and Ryuji was going to be damned if he let this opportunity slip him by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two let go of each other's hands and Ryuji turned around, motioning his head towards an alley nearby. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late if we keep on standing around. I know of a shortcut. Also, you haven’t told me your name yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following the blond into his shortcut, and twisting down the turns in the alley, Ren said, “It’s Amamiya. Umm, are you sure this is a shortcut? I already feel lost…” The tops of the buildings cased in shade cast by themselves and the clouds above all looked the same to Ren, turning him around. His only reprieve being that his new acquaintance seemed to know where he was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji nodded his head and said, “Uh huh. I’ve lived in Tokyo my whole life. Just trust me. A few more steps and… there we are.” Ryuji motioned to the end of the alley and to Ren’s relief, the school was right in front of him. Some students could still be seen running into the building in a poor attempt to keep from getting wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys stepped out of the alley and walked together into the school building. Immediately after stepping through the front doors, Ren could feel the eyes of almost every single student on the two of them. Some whispered but most looked down on them condescendingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figure’s Sakamoto would get along with the transfer just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell do those two think they are walking in here like they’re one of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God this year is gonna suck if those two are going to be together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji looked towards Ren as they made their way up the stairs and said, “Yeah, people don’t really like me much either. You get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already am,” said Ren, taking a small tuft of his hair, pinching it and twisting it around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda figured,” Ryuji said as they reached the second floor. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he said, “You should probably head to the faculty office and meet up with your homeroom teacher. Who’d ya get anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, I think her name was Kawakami?” Ren said, unsure of the name as he slid his hands into his pockets as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji gave a slight kick to the tile beneath him and said, “Damn, then we’re in different classes. Ah, well, I’m gonna head to class so you don’t keep the teach waiting. I’ll catch ya during lunch? Us delinquents gotta stick together after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod from Ren, Ryuji smiled and said, “Sweet!” before walking off down the hallway. Ren let out a breath that held a small chuckle behind it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He knew and didn’t care. He didn’t care…</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was small, but it was better than what he had so far, and Ren couldn’t help but feel hopeful after their meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging off the encounter, Ren walked forward and into the faculty office. Kawakami sat at her desk looking over a small set of papers while clicking a pen held against her chin wildly. Ren stepped up beside her and waited for her to take notice. It took a little while, but eventually the teacher drifted her eyes from the papers and looked up towards Ren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed surprised at first but quickly grew apathetic while she stood up from her desk. “I wasn’t expecting you to get here on time. But it works. Let me give you the rundown of how this is going to work. I’m going to introduce you to the class and you’ll tell everybody your name. Try to keep the talking to a minimum. It doesn’t matter what you say. If the rumors I’ve heard in the halls have anything to go off of, everybody already has you pegged. There’s no point in wasting your breath and before you ask, no, I don’t know who leaked your record. Do you have any other questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren shook his head as the bell announcing the beginning of the first period rang. “Alright, then let’s get you introduced.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawakami led Ren down the hall of the second floor and to a class right next to the stairs. Class 2-D it read. A cacophony of voices could be heard beyond the door into the classroom that hushed quickly after Kawakami slid the door open. She motioned for Ren to follow her inside and had him stop in front of the chalkboard while stopping herself in front of the podium. The students in the class all wore an irritated gaze as they looked at Ren, each muttering to one another except for two that stood out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One, he recognized as the same kid, Mishima, from the day before; now averting his eyes trying to not be seen by Ren but failing to do so. The other was the blonde girl he ran into not even fifteen minutes previously, sitting near the back of the window row of seats and staring into the rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright class, I have some announcements for you all,” Kawakami said, taking the stack of papers she was looking at before and racking them together into a neat little pile. “For starters, remember that we have the Volleyball Rally on Wednesday. School is a half day for the event as well and the school will be closing shortly after. No clubs will be allowed to get together after school that day as the volleyball regional tournament will be held here for the rest of that day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave of her hand toward Ren, Kawakami continued. “Lastly, we have a new transfer student today. Go ahead and introduce yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh,” Ren mustered out before bowing forward and picking himself back up. “My name’s Ren Amamiya. I look forward to spending this year with you all.” Ren had to keep from biting his tongue as he spoke. More so as some of the whispers became hearable in the silence that followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God. Just our luck that we have to deal with him for the next year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard he was seen coming into the school with Sakamoto…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I guess fuck-ups do band together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s enough,” Kawakami sounded out, glaring at the students speaking until they slunk back into their desks, staring daggers into Ren. “Amamiya, you can take the empty desk in the back of the row next to the windows.” Pointing to the empty seat and then to the student to the direct right of the desk, asking, “He doesn’t have any books yet. Please share with him if you wouldn’t mind? Then let’s get started with the lesson today…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawakami began to teach the class while Ren made his way to the empty desk. The girl who was told to share her books with him gave Ren a disgusted look before making a clear showing of keeping her books away from him. Like he was a virus that needed to be avoided. With a sigh, Ren sat down when the blonde girl from before turned to look behind her and whispered, “Don’t let them get to you. People talk but the one’s here never stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawakami made a showing of her clearing her throat while she glared at the girl and Ren. With a shrug, the blonde turned back around and acted like she was listening, but seemed to be off in her own world. Ren stretched out his neck and began listening to the lecture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be a long year…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell for lunch had rang out for the evening. Ren was slow at first to get out of his class, but when he did, he found Ryuji waiting for him at the edge of the stairs with two packaged sandwiches in hand. Shaking one towards Ren before tossing it, Ryuji said, “Wasn’t sure which one you’d want so I hope you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren shrugged and said, “Free food is free food. Thanks…” Ren was silent for a short second, staring at the ground while his brows furrowed together until Ryuji started snapping his fingers in view of Ren’s eyes. “Sorry, it’s just I was wondering something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Ryuji said, fumbling around with the shrink wrap before finally tearing it open, almost dropping the sandwich in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Ren paused for a moment as he got the shrink wrap on his sandwich opened up with ease. “I don’t understand why you’re being so friendly towards me. We just met and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let me shtop you right there,” Ryuji said, taking a rather large bite of his sandwich. “Follow me upshtairs. We can talk on the roof. For privashy.” With a loud gulp, Ryuji let out a small victory cry and punched his chest a bit, moving his it in motion with the large portion of bread sliding into his stomach. Catching a bit of breath, Ryuji began leading the way up to the roof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was relatively quiet compared to the rest of the school but the sounds of the city still snaked their way into the ears of the two boys. Ryuji walked over and stepped onto one of the chairs, sitting on top of a desk while tipping the chair his feet rested on back and forth. Ren walked over to the air conditioning unit and leaned his back against the working machinery, taking a bite out of the sandwich and thanking Ryuji once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even worry about it, man. But to give you an answer,” Ryuji stalled his words for a bit, waving his sandwich a bit while he thought. “To be honest, it’s because you’re the only person here who doesn’t have a shitty impression of who I am. Everyone just waves me off as some douchey delinquent. I understand how bad rumors can get. I deal with them all the time so I don’t really believe them when they’re about others. So I just thought maybe I could finally make a friend… There’s also another reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren perked one of his eyebrows up and asked, “What would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that Kamoshida guy I was telling you about this morning? The dick that picked up Takamaki like some sort of sexual predator?” asked Ryuji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know who Takamaki is, but yeah, I remember who you’re talking about.” Ren replied, taking another bite from his sandwich after speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji eyed Ren curiously before saying, “Takamaki was that girl you met this morning. I think she’s actually in your… eh, never mind. Anyways, back to that rat bastard. Y’see, I’m pretty sure he’s the one who leaked your record to the school. That means you have just as much of a reason to hate him like I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” Ren said, turning to face Ryuji entirely. “Why do you hate him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji tapped his foot on the chair a bit before answering. “It’s a long story. Too long and a bit personal for me to get into right now, but, he’s the reason why everyone looks at me like I’m trash. And who am I to disagree with the guy who practically runs this school, right? Tch…” Ryuji looked away, pissed off as he spit onto the gravel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren nodded to himself, relating with where Ryuji came from. “Well, alright. But how does me hating him do anything for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji pointed the bitten end of his half eaten sandwich towards Ren and said, “Because that means you have a reason to help me get rid of him. If my time from last year dealing with him as a coach has anything to show, then I believe he’s abusing his volleyball players. ‘Sides, those injuries they get look so much worse than anything sports related. Looks more like they were in a fight where they didn’t even try to fight back…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, not helping you,” Ren quickly retorted, taking a fast bite out of his sandwich and looking away while Ryuji beaded eyes of disbelief into him. His mouth wide open from shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? Why not!?” Ryuji asked with exasperation laced in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choking slightly after rushing to swallow, Ren entered a coughing fit as he spoke. “Becuhhse I-gh ca-han’t get into any tro-huble.” Taking a moment to get his bearings, Ren cleared his throat and continued. “Sorry, Sakamoto, but if I make even one mistake, it’s over for me. You already know about my record. I’m on probation for christ's sake. If I mess up, I’m done for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disappointed, Ryuji leaned back, the desk doing so as well while Ryuji easily balanced both his body and the desk. “Speaking of, what’d you even do anyways? The leak said assault, but,” Ryuji paused as he eyed Ren up and down with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t really look the type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks can be deceiving. If you don't trust rumors that easily, then you shouldn’t trust your own assumptions that easily either.” Ren said with a slight shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still though, doesn’t make me any less curious,” Ryuji said, leaning forward and planting the desk firm against the gravel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren gave a sigh, tilted his head toward Ryuji and eyed him through the tops of his own eyelids. “Tell me what happened between you and Kamoshida and I’ll tell you how I got arrested. Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Ryuji huffed and said, “Yeah, I can live with the mystery for the time being. But it’s not even like you’ll be in danger of getting expelled. I’ve been investigating with the student council president. If push comes to shove, Niijima can help back you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if this Kamoshida is as much of an asshole as you say he is, then what happens if he decides he just doesn’t want me here? Does she really have that much say against the word of this guy?” Ren’s question was filled with a non-negotiable attitude. Unwilling to give into Ryuji’s request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the roof opened as the question ended and Makoto walked out onto the roof. “I thought I’d find you here, Sakamoto. And, Amamiya brings up a good point. Even if he could help, there’s no telling what Kamoshida could do to hurt his future. You should know that better than anybody else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Defeated, Ryuji rolled his head around and said, “Yeah, I guess you two are right… wait.” Snapping his head up and looking towards Makoto, Ryuji asked, “What’re you doing up here Miss Prez?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto pulled out her phone from a pocket in her skirt and shook it slightly in front of Ryuji before sliding it back away. “I believe you were supposed to meet with me in the student council room this morning. You can imagine I was surprised when a certain someone didn’t show up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji spread a sheepish grin across his face while rubbing the back of his hair. “Eheh, sorry about that. Does after school sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to show up this time?” Makoto asked, getting a quick nod in return from Ryuji. Makoto smiled with a small amount of satisfaction and said, “Good. Then I’ll see you after school. Amamiya, you’re more than welcome to come along if you want. I can catch you up on what your grade has covered in the week before you started here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren nodded in agreement before adding, “Thanks, Niijima-senpai. I would be appreciative. Besides, it’s not like my classmates are going to help me anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto looked down slightly as her expression fell into a more apologetic one. “I can imagine so. Hopefully it gets better as the year progresses. I’ll see you both after school today. And try to stay away from the roof from here on out. It’s off limits to students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the door closed behind Makoto, Ren looked towards Ryuji and said, “Excuse me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Off limits</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What did I just get done saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji waved the words away and said, “Oh, c’mon, man. Not like anybody really cares anyway.” Ren didn’t let go of his stare as the bell sounding the end of lunch rang. “Ugh, whatever. Let’s just get back to class.” Ryuji finished the last of his sandwich and walked to the door and held it open for Ren as the two of them walked down into the bustling halls of Shujin’s afternoon classes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those classes eventually came and left, leaving Ren in the accomplishment of having finished his first day at a new school despite his nerves. He was packing up his belongings when Ryuji slid one of the classroom doors open, finding Ren and waving him over. The pair made their way up to the third floor and to the student council room, waiting for a small minute until Makoto reached the top of the stairs and made her way over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlocking the door and opening it for the two of them, Makoto motioned them in and said, “Just take a seat wherever you please. It shouldn’t matter. I don’t believe any of the other members will stop by regardless. They never do unless they have too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what? You just get stuck with all of the work then?” Ren asked as he slid one of the foldable chairs out from the table and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding forward, Makoto said, “I’m afraid so, but there isn’t much to do anyways. All of it is just pointless paperwork oftentimes regarding clubs requesting extra funding that they won’t get. Most of it goes to the volleyball team on Kobayakawa’s orders so all I have to do is decline most requests that come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bastard just gets everything he wants,” Ryuji said in a small fit as he sat down and crossed his arms together. “Kamoshida just wants to be the sole star of this effing school and anybody that edges in on his territory is just dead meat as far as he’s concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Sakamoto,” Makoto said, pulling up Ren’s leaked record on her phone and placing it in the middle of the table. “By all means, if Kamoshida was the one who leaked your record, Amamiya, it goes entirely against Principal Kobayakawa’s plans. According to the Principal, if you were to be successfully rehabilitated, it would do wonders for the schools reputation. It would also give the volleyball team a bit of a better backing as well, not only helping Kamoshida’s reputation but any players moving on to college. So my question for you Sakamoto, is why would Kamoshida even have Amamiya’s record leaked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren leaned back in his chair and watched with anticipation as Ryuji brought a hand to his chin and thought for a few seconds. Eventually, the blond just shrugged and said, “Honestly, he doesn’t really need much of a reason. Maybe it’s because some of the spotlight would get taken away from him. The dude’s a total attention whore. But really, he just wrecks anything he doesn’t agree with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren felt a small vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone to find the app that appeared on his phone the day before had opened. He tried tapping it away as Ryuji continued to speak but had no luck doing so. Giving up, Ren slid his phone back into his pocket and continued to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kamoshida just thinks of himself as a king. Shujin is his castle. If something stands in his way he gets rid of it. If anyone disagrees with him, he shuts them up. It’s just the way he works. God, the dudes such a pig. Y’know, I saw him picking up Takamaki this morning on the way to school. That perv is just straight up scum.” Ryuji huffed one last time and rested his head down onto the table when Ren’s phone sounded through the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Match found. Finding location.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? What was that?” Makoto asked, looking over towards Ren trying to find the source of the noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll have to forgive me,” Ren said as he pulled out his phone and showed it to Makoto and Ryuji. “It’s been acting up recently. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Placing it down on the table the phone sounded once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Location found.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When the speaker quieted, a sharp pain ran through the back of Ren’s skull causing him to grasp the side of his head and lurch forward. It felt like someone had taken a drill to the back of his skull but it quickly faded away like nothing ever happened, leaving behind a deep throbbing sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up, Ren found the other two also recovering from their own pains. Each of the three looked around at one another with confusion when Ryuji asked, “The hell was that? It felt like someone was pushing a hot knife through my brain.. God, that hurt! The hell is wrong with your phone man!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? How is this because of my phone!?” Ren exclaimed, motioning his arms to his side with exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, can you two just be quiet. My head still hurts…” Makoto said, slowly letting go and dropping her hand to her side. With a sigh, she continued. “I guess you do bring up a good point, Sakamoto. Sorry for making you come here just for that. I guess a part of me was hoping there would be more to his motivations. Something easier to follow and pin him for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji returned the sigh and said, “Believe me, I get it. But Kamoshida just ain’t that complex. The dude’s too busy thinking with his head to think with his head.” Ren struggled to stifle a laugh that quickly turned into a snort. Ryuji turned to Ren giggling and said, “Yeah, you like that one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto gave the two of them a quick glare, easily shutting them both up before she spoke. “I’m afraid that was all I wanted to talk about then, but, I’m sure some studying could actually do you some good, Sakamoto. You’re more than welcome to stay and join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh,” Ryuji began already standing up and gathering his things. “No thanks, prez. I think I’m just gonna head out. Oh, Amamiya, here’s my number… Hit me up when you’re done and I’ll show you around the city. You down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled and nodded, “Yeah, that sounds like it wouldn’t be half bad. I’ll text you as soon as I can.” Ren quickly copied the number into his phone and began pulling out his pencil and notebooks, getting ready to study as Ryuji opened the door to Shujin’s hallways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, what subject do you want to get started on, Amami-” Makoto began before she was interrupted by Ryuji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, guys!” Turning around and facing them with confusion. “The hell happened to the school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto and Ren looked outside the door as Ryuji stepped forward and found the bright white lights shining on white tile had disappeared. They got up and stepped out into an extravagant hall. The floor was covered in a luxurious, soft red carpet. The architecture of the hall was luxuriously built, with fine details in everything from the support beams, to the baseboards and the window panes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping towards the windows, each of them saw the Tokyo skyline settled across the setting sun, but looking at the extensions of the building they were in left Ren with only one question that he whispered to himself. “What game am I being forced to play?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aight, I tried to get these two chapters out at the same time but found myself unhappy with this one so I postponed it. Sorry that the last chapter seemed slow because of that. Anyways, Chapter 6 is going to come out for a hot minute. It's going to be a bit of a long one and I want it to be SPICY. I'll also be working on the next chapter of my side story "Recovery" so Chains isn't going to be updated for a little while. Sorry if this disappoints but I think you'll find the wait to be worth it. Anyhow, thanks for enjoying and if you found any spelling mistakes that I missed, please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as possible!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rebels and Liars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>04/11</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glass. Shattered and falling around him. Bouncing in irritation. Threatening their sharp edges against bare skin. In the dark, the sound was foreign. In the black, their presence was unnerving. In the light, there was no haven. In the chains, there was no escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dull throbbing in the back of Ren’s skull did little to encourage the opening of his eyes. The way the light seemed to blind him while the lids slowly drew open argued that he should just return to unconsciousness.The faint taste of iron spread throughout the upper corners inside of his cheeks. Smacking the taste away with a clap of his drying lips, a voice called out to him. Only then did Ren notice the large figure standing ahead of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you’re finally awake. That means we can begin.” Through his sharpening vision, Ren pushed past the disappearing blurs while the figure uncoiled what looked to be a rope at his side. Something about the voice sounded familiar, and with every step the man took that familiarity turned into dread. With a few more blinks and even less steps, the bulbous man stood over him and the blur washed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kobayakawa stared down upon Ren with glowing yellow eyes wrapped in fury. Dressed in a butler's uniform with a clear removal of clothing from the midsection- revealing the entirety of the man’s gut- and whip in his hand. Kobayakawa stood unmoving while taking the time to admire his handiwork in restraints. “Do you appreciate how I’ve presented you to him?” asked Kobayakawa, turning to the side and motioning to a large statue of the man Ren saw in the car early that morning. The statue of Kamoshida had a malice filled smile, posed just before the serve of a volleyball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing the tension in his arms, Ren searched his body to find himself wrapped in restraints posed to look like he was praying to Kamoshida. Arms stretched out, on his knees, begging for mercy. The muscles in his back twitched slightly as Kobayakawa walked behind him, dancing the end of the whip against bare skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of feet against stone grew slightly further away from Ren while the whip quit its seductive prance. Ren tried to turn around and find Kobayakawa but found himself to be securely fastened to the ground while pressure welled up in his ears as he tried to overextend his neck to look behind him. Giving up, Ren looked up towards the face of the statue. Panic welled up in his chest, pouring out in the sweat beading in furrowed brows and slipping into widened eyes before Ren asked, “Wh-What’s happening? What are you going to-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence!” cried out Kobayakawa with a crack of the whip. The lashing leather gashed out at Ren’s back and sucked the air out of his lungs, making him lunge forward gasping for air, choking on the panic. “You may only speak when I have deemed you… Saved.” Kobayakawa’s voice slid across the smooth stone, pricking against Ren’s exposed flesh and burrowing into his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be grateful,” Kobayakawa muttered, lashing the whip out again. Ren ached in pain while the warmth of the blood trickling down his back quickly cooled despite the heat raging in the gashes. “Afterall, it’s not every day that King Kamoshida allows trash the chance of redemption in the eyes of his never ending glory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whip cracked against the stone at Ren’s side and Kobayakawa let out a pent up breath filled with gleeful sobs. “It truly brings a tear to my eye. Witnessing such benevolence is and of itself a blessing and I am more than honored to bestow it upon you.” Kobayakawa sniffed away the tears budding at his eyes and wiped away the remnants. “Ren Amamiya- my dear brother and that which has been offered sanctity in the loving arms of the father Kamoshida- repent your sins. Reconcile your ways. And pray to his glory. For we have a long road ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whip slowly slid back to Kobayakawa and Ren turned his head once again to the side and with a voice that bordered on screams, yelled out, “Wait! Please don’t-!” Ren cried out in pain, lurching forward while the muscles in his back contracted and only allowed a few seconds to calm down while Kobayakawa got ready to strike again. And again. And again. The lashes kept on coming, forcing Ren to stare into the eyes of the statue. Arched backwards and arms spread out as far as the contracting and tearing muscles would allow, Ren tried to cry for mercy but found his voice drowned out by the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His senses began to slowly leave him. Ren’s vision darkened. His hearing deafened. The iron in his mouth dissolved into mottled nothingness. The smell of sweat faded away. And a numbing spread over his body, punching through the screaming flesh on his back. Every new strike of the whip slowly began to feel more and more like light plastic toys impacting with a hanging sheet dangling in draftless air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren took in a deep breath hindered by weak lungs when a faint voice called out to him. “...hurt, Ren?” It asked, though through the muffled hearing Ren couldn’t make it out. Squinting through his darkening surroundings, Ren peered through the listless fogging of his vision and found a silhouette sitting in front of him resting its head on a raised knee. The silhouette smiled a toothy grin from ear to ear on its rounded face and asked again but more clearly. “Tell me, does it hurt, Ren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension in his back faded away and Ren drooped forward, letting his arms flop as close as they could to his side. “Does what hurt?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silhouette let loose a breathy laugh and motioned his arm around him, waving it towards the unseen surroundings. “All of this. I guess a better question to ask would be, do you regret it? Ending up here could all be chalked up to your fault after all. If only you hadn’t acted on emotionally based whims.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silhouette’s smile faded into the shadow of its body and the voice emanating from him seemed to have no founding source. “You know, I’ve been curious for some time now. Why did you do it anyway? What was the point? Chivalry? Glorification? Maybe you did it hoping you’d gain some sort of boon for your heroic deeds? Surprisingly enough, I can’t seem to figure you out no matter how hard I try, so, would you please give me a helping hand and finally enlighten me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I guess it was because I had too. Who else would have helped if not me?” Ren asked, his voice faraway from himself, echoing down a nonexistent tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend, you always have a choice. So why did you choose one that would so clearly ruin you? I mean, look at the way you’re being held together. Propped up to pray to a statue while that obese monster lashes out at you for simply living… all because of one action.” The silhouette stood up and began slowly walking towards Ren. “Tell me, was it worth it all? For this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silhouette sat down and crossed its legs together, tilting its head to the side to observe Ren while his head dropped low. His hair obscured the upper half of his face while sweat poured down the sides and dripped off of the edges. “Was it worth it?” the silhouette asked once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure waited for an answer that he would never receive. The two sat there in silence- broken occasionally by Ren’s struggled breathing until the silhouette spoke again. “Alright, well, how about this. Would you do it again if given the chance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren lifted his head and stared at the figure through the matted strands of his wet hair. “I… don’t know. Would I be of help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” the silhouette quickly retorted. “This isn’t a matter of whether or not you were of help. Is it truly worth it in the end if all you get for your self sacrifice is a shunning from your peers and lashes on the back? The answer should be clear, my friend. The answer is no. It isn’t worth it. This pain, this… burden isn’t worth someone’s life. But I can help, you know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silhouette stood up and Ren lifted his head to keep what he thought to be eye contact. The figure brought its hand to a rest on Ren’s cheek and slid his hand underneath his jawline, bringing his fingers to a point against his chin. “I can help you,” the silhouette said once again before with a snap of its fingers, another lash of the whip came cracking down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snap rang through the entirety of Ren’s spine and with vigorous effort, excruciating screams and a lack of oxygen- Ren jolted back while tears streamed down the side of his face and the light pouring from the window above blinded him. Warmth began to wash over his body and the tension in his arms faded while the restraints slid away. The sharp tearing in his back slid into emptiness and air filled his lungs. Blinking away the blinding white, Ren opened his eyes and found himself sitting on a stool at his mother’s bedside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat upright while staring out the open window. The ocean breeze that wafted in from the Matsushima beach side filled the room with a coolness and blissful comfort. Akari’s jet black hair flowed with the wind, lapping at her cheeks and reaching far enough to nip at Ren’s nose. The tickling sensation caused Ren to sneeze and his mother turned to face him, giggling slightly before saying, “Sorry, dear. Guess it’s a bit windy. What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be headed home right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren began to stand up, his jaw hanging and eyes wide at the sight of his mother before sitting back down and composing himself. Content with where they were at, Ren mentally kicked himself while embracing sorrow with a smile. Looking back up towards his mom, a tear strolled down his cheek that was quickly wiped away by Akari. Her smile tore through the walls of Ren’s heart as she gave a quick little tap to his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren laughed a little before saying, “Yeah, you’re probably right… but I was wanting to ask you something. Would that be alright, mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akari smiled and said, “Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be? Oh! I know. Having some girl problems are we? Well it’s a good thing you came to me and not your dad. If it wasn’t for his cooking he might not have gotten this catch.” Akari stopped talking while waving her hands up and down her gowned body before the both of them broke out into a healthy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Ren’s eyes creased together with his smile. “Yeah, you’re not wrong there, but, no. I’m not having any girl problems. I was actually wondering something about your work.” Akari tilted her head to the side with curiosity as Ren continued forward. “You see, I was wondering why you help people? I understand that it’s your job and all that, but, you still made the decision to join the police force. Even then, more than any of the other officers, people are always talking about how you’re always such a great person and that everyone in town probably owes you a favor or two. So, why? Why do you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akari looked back out the window. The ocean waves lapped at the wet sand before pulling back into the ocean and repeated the process constantly. She hummed to herself a little while thinking of her answer before turning back to face Ren and grabbing hold of his hand. “It’s never been about the favors. It’s never been about the gratification or little bit of small town fame I get. No, it’s because it makes people happy. That smile I get is what makes it all worth it. Seeing a loose end get tied up, giving someone the peace that they deserve. That’s the goal. Nothing selfish. Just making the world a better place one little bit at a time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling his hand closer to her, Akari grasped Ren’s fingers and gave a quick little peck to the joints before sliding the hand back towards its owner. “Why do you want to know?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren looked from his mother towards the window, watching the drapes flap in the soft wind before answering. “Well, I’ve got a family name to represent. Can’t go disappointing you after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akari’s lips quivered while tears began to bud at the corners of her eyes. “You know, I’m going to miss that smile of yours. But remember, you will never be a disappointment to me. So live your life how you want to live it. And live it without any-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren blinked and his mother was gone. Blackness wrapped around him, weighing down on him like a body sinking in a vast ocean. No matter which way he looked, Ren couldn’t find the top but despite the vast emptiness. The odd cold of his surroundings filled his body with a peculiar comfort. Ren felt oddly calm as the silhouette spoke into the back of his mind once more. “I can protect you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words slipped away into an endless whisper that was cut short by another snap of the whip, bringing Ren back to reality. Arching his back and struggling to breathe in, the whipping stopped while the huffing of Kobayakawa rang out inside of the church. Ren dropped forward; the chains around his wrists were the only thing keeping him from falling onto the stone floor while something began to creep along his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A black masquerade mask with hints of light blue on the edges wrapped around his eyes while they glowed with a fierce yellow. Looking up towards the lustful eyes of the statue to Kamoshida, Ren took in small shallow breaths while the mask began to crack. Odd and end pieces began to fall away and with every piece separated from skin, black liquid began to pour down in its place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piece by piece the mask broke away until nothing was left behind except for the black pouring down his face. Ren heard Kobayakawa pick the whip back up when a singular name ushered to be called at the back of Ren’s mind. Urging and prodding to be called upon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whip cracked once more but Ren did not scream this time. In the seconds between lashes of the whip, the name came to Ren’s lips and left through the whispers in his breath. “Zi-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-al.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, what happened to the school?” Ryuji asked, peering out one of the windows in the hallway into the courtyard below. The city could be seen just beyond the drawbridge but everything else had changed. The sky had a deep reddish hue with hints of purple but this was the least of the changes. The entirety of the three’s surroundings had changed into a luxurious building. No longer did the bright white lights that shined off of the tile blind them, exhausting the average student. Instead, a lush red velvet carpet and intricate designs laid everywhere from the floor boards to the art put into the ceiling marble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But despite all of the changes, there was something even more eerie about the place. It was silent. Typically around this time, students would be making their ways to their respective clubs or finding their friends hoping to spend some time together in the city before heading home. The silence left a certain tension in the air that slowly filled ears with white noise and a lingering sense of growing worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Backing away from the window, Ryuji turned around and walked back to the door to the student council room and attempted to open it, though it didn’t budge. The rattling of the finely sanded wood making jumbled contact with its hinges rang through the hall giving some reprieve to the deafening quiet. “Hey, Prez. Do you mind openin’ the door? I don’t like this at all. I say we just get inside and wait until I stop hallucinating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just you, Sakamoto… I’m seeing all of this too. Here, just give me a second,” Makoto said, walking up to Ryuji’s side and pulling out the key to the door from the small lanyard wrapped around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oblivious to what the others were doing, Ren kept his watch tight on the exterior of the building. Examining the chains that seemed to hover over the surrounding perimeter. Something about them felt familiar in all of the wrong ways when the sound of clacking locks refusing to open pulled his attention towards Makoto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They key didn’t fit inside of the keyway. It was too big but that didn’t stop Ryuji from trying to shove it in. “Sakamoto, stop! It’s not going to work!” yelled out Makoto, yanking the key away from the blond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then what the hell are we supposed to do, huh? We can’t get back inside the student council room so, what? Are we just gonna walk around here until we find someone to help? Please, haven’t you watched any movies? This shit is straight up out of a horror flick and I am not gonna die today. Nuh uh. So unless one of you two has any bright idea, getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>key to fit seems like the best plan.” Ryuji was fuming while Makoto slid the key back underneath her turtleneck and crossed her arms together before turning to Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them stared at one another for a small moment before Makoto brought a hand to her forehead and slowly slid it down her face, letting out a long sigh as she did. “Okay, I get that, but life isn’t just some ‘horror flick,’ Sakamoto. For now, we need to figure out where we are and how to get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you’re not going to ask how we got here?” Ren asked, sliding his hands into his pockets and staring out the window again, watching the chains shiver in the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t really see any answers around us, Amamiya.” Makoto’s words were fast with a small hint of a bite behind them. “So, unless you have any other ideas, I think the best course of action is to find someone around here and see if they can help us get out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back towards Ryuji and Makoto, Ren said, “I actually agree. But what if the first person we run into isn’t friendly. What do we do then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto looked around the hall before giving a small shrug and saying defeatedly, “I guess our only choices would be to run or try to defend ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren gave a small, breathy laugh and said, “I think I like the running option the best. I’m already in enough trouble as it is.” He began to walk down the hallway and looked behind himself, calling out, “Well, let’s get going then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto nodded and walked forward, catching up with Ren and leaving Ryuji slack jawed. “Oh you have got to be effing kidding me right now.” Stepping into a light jog to catch up with the others, Ryuji called out as he got closer, “If we die, I’m gonna strangle you both in the next life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them roamed the halls aimlessly with no real goal in mind other than finding someone, anyone, who could maybe help. But the halls were empty and the walls were silent. They didn’t speak much while traversing, besides from the occasional comment on the lack of any direction and eventually giving in that they were all lost with no idea on where to go or how to get back. It was a search for something. It was a search that provided nothing. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group eventually made it to the end of one of the longer hallways and found themselves in a circuit of smaller halls looping with one another and meeting into a wide opening. Doors lined the walls but there was no need to search them all. The very first door they checked was unlocked and it counted one door openable out of dozens attempted. Entering a library that was at first glance small, but, looking up they found that the bookshelves covering all of the walls were filled to the brim even at the edge of the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spread out, and with a silent agreement, began searching around the books hoping to find any answers they could find. It was Ryuji who was the first to speak. “Hey guys, come check this out. This book has my name on it and… hey! I know these guys!” Ryuji began walking down the line pulling books off of the shelf. Many of the names were the same as some of the volleyball players he knew. Others were old teammates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gathering as many books as he could and setting them on the table, Makoto looked over, glancing at the pile before choosing to do the same. Setting her pile close to Ryuji’s but careful to not mix the books. “You’re right… Nice find. But so far all of these ones are names of female students. What about yours, Sakamoto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rifling through the pages from cover to cover before placing the books down, Ryuji huffed to himself and said, “Yeah, same thing over here ‘cept these are all guys. Yo, Amamiya! You find anything useful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren slid a rather large book off of the shelf and began to slowly sift through the pages, eyeing the words carefully before looking up and asking, “Hey, what was that guy’s name again? The teacher from this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kamoshida?… What about him?” Ryuji asked as both he and Makoto set their tomes down and watched Ren with curious eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, so far all of these just talk about how great he is. Every single time his name is even mentioned it’s always ‘King Kamoshida.’ That mean anything to you guys?” Ren asked, tossing the book he held towards the two piles Makoto and Ryuji had built up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, he’s right prez,” Ryuji said, shuffling through the pages and occasionally showing Makoto, who’s brows furrowed with worry while she looked around the library. “Hey,” Ryuji said, though his voice was barely above a whisper. “Where do you guys think we are? This place… We need to leave, like, yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” Makoto quickly shushed any attempts to continue talking and motioned for the others to stop moving. “Do you guys hear that?” Makoto asked, quickly closing the book about Kamoshida and gingerly placing it down. The sound of metal chinking against metal as feet fell on the ground grew closer. Sweat beaded at her forehead while Ren lifted his hand up and snuck to the edge of the door and peered around the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breath was taken from his lungs when he turned the corner and found himself face to face with a humanoid figure dressed in medieval armor and a mask for a face. Though no light could be seen through the eye sockets. Quickly backing away and getting behind the table with Makoto and Ryuji, the three of them watched as four guards walked into the library, drawing their swords from the scabbards on their hips. The shrill of metal sliding against metal echoed in their ears and each of the guards raised the swords level with the necks of each of the teens. Despite there still being some distance, the threat was real causing their hearts to beat faster and faster like they were about to burst out of their respective chests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what was the plan if the people we ran into weren’t friendly?” Ren asked as his back collided with the book shelf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards slowly inched their way closer. The blades never swaying from their vantage. Ryuji swallowed the building saliva in his mouth. “Fight or run… Guys, I want you to book it. I… I’ve got this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what are you-!?” Makoto yelled out, cut off by Ryuji as he jumped up onto the table and kicked the pile of books towards the guards and rammed his shoulder into the bodies of the middle two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Creating a small opening, Ryuji cried out, “Run!” when a shield came striking down on his head from one of the guards on the edge. Despite Ryuji’s quick apprehension, there was a small gap. An opportunity. And Ren took it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping Makoto’s wrist tightly, he yelled out, “C’mon!” and began to run through the opening while dragging Makoto behind him, who quickly picked up her pace and began to run in tandem. Rushing through the halls, Ren looked back as the guards swarmed Ryuji’s unconscious body, watching them pick him up as he and Makoto rounded the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the threat had not passed. Around them, the floor began to ripple with a black and red sludge like substance and from the puddles, more guards rose, following them closely. Their metal boots pounding on the ground drowned out the sounds of Ren and Makoto’s labored breathing and filled their veins with a rush of adrenaline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together and with no goal other than safety, Ren and Makoto ran through the halls while more and more guards continued to spawn from the sludge on the ground. Looking behind her as they rounded another corner, Makoto’s heart raced fast when she saw the full wave of guards rushing at them with weapons drawn. The sight instilled a stronger fear in her, causing her to pick up her pace and passing Ren with ease, this time grasping at his wrist to make him run faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And faster they ran. But, when rounding another corner, the pair found themselves face to face with several more guards, waiting and lying in ambush. There was no time for Ren to react as a shield came bashing into him sending his body flying backwards and through one of the windows behind him. Makoto rushed to the shattered glass as pieces continued to detach and fall, screaming out, “Amamiya!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three stories he fell and with a heart dropping thud, Ren landed hard, unmoving after the impact. Hearing the footfalls grow closer and the speed of their chasers diminish, Makoto turned around to find herself in a corner and surrounded by a small army of dark grey knights. There was no escape. Only the embrace of the black void as a fist struck her temple. Consciousness was lost to her. Separated- each of the three teenagers were gathered and taken to different wardens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pulsating throb of his skull and the damp drip in the cold cell brought Ryuji back to consciousness. Through the haze of his vision, he blinked away the lingering drowse and slid to a sitting position on the edge of the hanging wooden cot. Looking around, Ryuji attempted to get as much of a feel for his surroundings as he could, but the desolate cell provided no solace in the wake of his captivity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up and looking around for any chance at a way out or advantage, Ryuji found nothing but regret and the faint feeling of drying wet on the back of his head. He hadn’t noticed it before in the fear of his environment, but quickly dabbing his hand on the affected area left only one word in his breath. “Shit…” Ryuji whispered to himself when the sound of metal footsteps began to ring outside of his cell, mixing with the rushing of unseen water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing in the cell. No advantage. No attempt for escape. No possibility of being hidden. Despite the grim circumstances, there was a calm that washed over the blond. Ryuji had done all he could possibly do and found himself unable to ask for much else, except for one question. As the castle’s king and his entourage of guards made themselves visible through the iron bars, Ryuji thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope the others got out okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open the cell,” said the king wrapped in his cloak of hearts and leopard fur. The guards did as their king had bidden and proceeded to walk in, allowing room for their ruler in the front while creating a semicircle, blocking the door and diminishing any hope left in the blond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through his downtrodden stupor, Ryuji was able to bring up his head to look his captor in the eyes when his own began to shake with shock. The lids lost their rest and they pulled back with vigor revealing the red of the capillaries hidden within. “K-Kamoshida…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In synchronized movements, each of the guards straightened their postures and wore their shields on their chests, exclaiming, “Treat his holiness with respect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trash.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Extending a single hand out from the cloak wrapped around him, Kamoshida waved it down and said, “Please now, gentlemen. There isn’t any need to waste our breath on the likes of him. Though, it would be rather dishonest of me to say that I wasn’t looking forward to this. You’ve given me a lot of trouble over the past year, Sakamoto. So much so that I can’t promise this will be quick.” Extending out a bound scroll, Kamoshida handed it to the nearest guard to him and said, “Now then, we have others to attend too. Read this worm his charges. You can skip the last rites.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last rites… wait… are you going to... ? No. I can’t. I don’t want to,” Ryuji muttered out while the guard began reciting the ink on the scroll. A list of charges against him began to fill the room. Trespassing. Invasion of the sacred library. Offense to the holy one. Disrespecting the King. These were but a few of the many tailored around the king specifically and while the words kept tumbling, Ryuji’s thoughts kept flowing.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>I’m not really going to </span></em><span>die</span><em><span> am I? This is crazy. Not even Kamoshida would be willing to do that. What if he gets caught? Wait, can he even get caught? These charges all sound like bullshit but… Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck am I going to do? What about the others? Please tell me they’re okay. Please tell me that I’m not going to just die here after failing to be of any help. Please tell me I’m going to be okay…</span></em> <em><span>No. No, I refuse. I refuse too-!</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji picked himself up and ran at Kamoshida, attempting to barrel his shoulder into him while filling his mind with rebellious motivation in the atmosphere of hopeless despair when two guards quickly apprehended him. Grabbing his shoulders, they rammed him into the wall. The throbbing intensified in the bloodied portion of his hair when his head bounced back against the stone. And Kamoshida could only laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunching forward, Kamoshida took a few steps in front of Ryuji and peered into him with a psychotic smile. “Did you really think you had any chance at leaving this place alive, Sakamoto? Please, nothing has changed since the last time you and I were at odds with one another and once again I stand as the victor. This time, I’m not going to break your leg. This time, I’m going to take your head as my beloved consolation prize. Consolation for dealing with all of your constant shit.” Straightening his back out and dropping the smile, Kamoshida continued to stare down at Ryuji. “Guards, you may proceed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the knights stepped forward, drawing their sword and leveled it with Ryuji’s neck. Swallowing the spit in his mouth while watching the sword slowly raise in the air, Ryuji left himself with one final thought. Clenching his eyes shut and entering total darkness, he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not like this. Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then, nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji felt the grip on his shoulders fade into nothingness while the scent of the ocean filled his nasal passageways. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, a wave of warm water washed over his feet. Slowly opening his eyes, Ryuji found himself on a beach made of black iron with the glowing blue water flowing in and out with its tide, occasionally washing over his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water held the only source of light, reflecting it’s glow off of intermittent grains of sand. But through the dark, the surroundings gave way to a feeling of hope. To a feeling of being complete, yet separated all at once. The water’s tide soon stopped and came to an even still. The peaceful state of the blue left Ryuji with an immense desire to wade through. To create his own ripple. One of his design. Like an instinct that was his but distant, this urge called upon him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking one step forward, the black sand spread between his toes, filling them with the wet grain of nostalgia and, with a smile, Ryuji ran forward into the water. Wading until he was waist deep, the blue rippled off of him in waves of circles. Ryuji waited. Waited for anything and hoped for something to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the water around him began to bubble before turning into a violent boil that bore no endangering heat. With each new pocket of air, a voice so familiar Ryuji could feel the name on the tip of his tongue. Almost like it was clamoring to be called upon. The words emerging from their bubbles were wrapped in mystery with no understanding but Ryuji knew what he needed to do. The water called for him, and so he obliged. Submerging his head, the sand beneath him disappeared and all that was left was water, but the fear of suffocation was absent. There was no need to breathe as the voice soon became coherent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuji Sakamoto, it’s about time you finally found me,” the voice said, wrapping around the blond as if it were a warm blanket begging to be put on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That warmth brought a slight drowsiness to Ryuji, struggling to keep his eyes open when he asked, “Who even are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That warmth seemed to shake around him, like it was laughing. “You know who I am. You even know my name. But can you say it? Are you strong enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know if I’m strong enough?” Ryuji asked while his blinks began to grow slower and slower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s simple. Tell me, what are your desires? Out of everything you could have right now, what would it be?” The voice fell into a low pulse, rumbling against Ryuji’s head with the light patter of speech. “Don’t hesitate. Tell me your truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No longer could Ryuji hold open his eyes. It was too much of a struggle. All he wanted was to sleep in the beautiful warmth but something within him screamed to stay awake. Pressure began to build on the side of his neck. It didn’t hurt, but it gave enough of a jolt for Ryuji to speak. “I… want to live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because there’s so much I haven’t seen yet. So much I haven’t done. I… what if I failed and I just got them hurt? I don’t know if I could handle that. I want to make sure they’re okay. I want…” The pressure began to grow sharp as it continued to build. It became hard to speak, like a hand was wrapped around his throat. The words were right there. But it felt like he was trying to tear through hardened concrete with his bare hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving the words through his throat, Ryuji felt like he was about to vomit when they finally reached the edge of his lips and he yelled out, “I don’t want to let that bastard take anything else from me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grip around his neck faded. The pressure swelled down. And the voice rang out, “Very well, then. I’ve accepted your terms. Just one last question. What’s. My. Name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji began to feel something tug on him, pulling him up towards an infinite abyss. Was it up? Where was he going? Ryuji didn’t know but he didn’t care. The name wriggled its way into Ryuji’s breath and when his head emerged from the lightless water, he said, “Captain… Kidd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a blinding flash, the water turned into the bright ocean blue from before. So bright, it disoriented all vision. Ryuji felt his senses slowly come back to him and when he opened his eyes, he felt his hands wrapped around something on his face. The sword was coming down but with an unusual calm, he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting the mask off as soon as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The falling blade and Ryuji’s hands fought against each other in a race to see who could finish first. Ryuji began pulling. The mask felt like it was attached to the skin and every little bit ripped off felt like the pain of a thousand knives. His head felt like it was going to burst when with one final push and a spray of blood the mask was torn off. In a flurry of wind and blue fire, the guards around him flew back and slammed into the opposite wall. Kamoshida stood his ground, fighting against the wind while it slowly drug him away from his position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was clear. In the moment, Ryuji knew exactly what he needed to do. He could see him. Captain Kidd. His persona waiting for the command just outside the cell bars. The words came to him as naturally as running. “Captain Kidd… light them up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeletal pirate riding a man of war like it was nothing more than a surfboard gave a mischievous smile, nodded his head while grabbing the tip of his hat, and positioned the cannons to fire in the cell. Ryuji felt no fear when he saw the oncoming iron prepare to light the cell ablaze. Meanwhile, for the first time the blond saw Kamoshida’s eyes fill with fear. It brought a smile to his lips watching that monster scramble to his feet and rush behind one of his guards in an attempt to save himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji saw the glint as Kamoshida ran. This was his chance. Pushing himself up off the ground, Ryuji ran and grabbed the flying ring of keys and fell into a slide when a barrage of cannonfire poured into the small cell, completely destroying the contents within. The faint sound of liquid evaporating on hot metal could be heard after the impacts rang through the dungeon while Ryuji slammed the cell door shut and with a quick fumble of the keys, locked the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no time to gloat in this victory. Through the smoke, Ryuji could see the shadow of Kamoshida’s body begin to get up. His heart began to race. His mind ran at a thousand beats per second. And, without a second thought, Ryuji tossed the keys into the rushing water of the sewers behind him and ran. The voice of Kamoshida could be heard behind him, roaring out, “Damn you, Sakamoto! You’re nothing but trash! When I get ahold of you, I will personally make sure to wring the life out of your fucking neck! Do you hear me! This is the end for…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The farther Ryuji ran, the more the rushing water drowned out the dwindling remnants of Kamoshida’s voice before it was nothing more than murmurs struggling to swim in the torrent. Still, he kept running. Ryuji ran until it was no longer safe, sliding to a stop and hiding behind a set of crates. Watching as a pair of guards ran towards the explosive noise. It was then, that Ryuji realized Captain Kidd had disappeared and the mask had returned to his face. Though he couldn’t see it, he knew what it was. And looking down at the new attire he wore, Ryuji couldn’t help but whisper to himself, “Ohhhhhhh, hell yeah~” With a quick chuckle, Ryuji admired the 1950’s thug attire and the silver skull he wore upon his face with pride. But pride, he knew, had to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting until the guards turned the corner and entered one of the sewer ways he had come from, Ryuji hopped onto a large chain link connecting his end of the sewer to the other and deftly made his way across. In one quick movement, he avoided the other guards blocking the entrance into the only other hall out of the sewers. But this path was different. There was only one exit he could see, but there was only one way across. A raised drawbridge with seemingly no way of lowering it stood in his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spiral staircase leading out of the dungeons could be seen just beyond and past another gate. But there were no other options past the raging water other than the bridge. Ryuji’s heart was pounding- pumping every bit of adrenaline he could produce while trying to find a way to lower the bridge when a voice with a higher pitch called out to him. “Hey, who’s out there?” it asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, Ryuji followed the sound of the voice to find an odd creature locked up in a cell similar to his own. Though despite it being locked up, the creature still worried Ryuji. It was small with a bulbous oval head much larger than the rest of its body, yet strangely enough it looked like a cat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even has fur</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ryuji noticed, watching the plush softness reflect off of the little light in the sewers. Ryuji hardly had more time to react when the creature spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re not one of the shadows! You’re an actual human! Yes! This is just what I need!” the creature exclaimed, before rushing up to the bars and pointing to a set of keys resting on a wooden crate a few feet away. “Hey, so you see those keys? Yeah, pick those up and help me get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji eyed the creature cautiously, walked over to the keys and slowly picked them up, asking, “And why the hell would I do that. I don’t even know what the hell you are and I have dealt with enough of the strange bullshit today. So, what the hell even are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a human, just like you!” the creature said while it’s face contorted into what Ryuji guessed to be a pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, the blond replied, “Nah, I’m a human. You don’t even come close to looking like one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature’s mouth dropped with disbelief. “Oh, that is just so not-” With a sigh, it peeked through the iron bars and stared at the raised drawbridge before looking back towards Ryuji. “Look, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you’re not one of the shadows. You're not cognitive either. With those clothes, I’d say you’re just like me. A persona wielder, though a beginner from the looks of things. But the fact still remains that you’re obviously just as unwelcome here as I am. That means, the shadows- or those guards you see walking around- are going to hunt you down no matter what and you’ll end up just like me or worse. So how about this. You let me out and I can help you escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kamoshida’s booming voice could once again be heard over the rushing water, though it was still very distant. Growing more and more irritated. The creature stared down the hallway into the open passageway. “Listen, there isn’t much time left. It’s either do or die and I’d rather stay alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji swapped his head back and forth between the path he came from and the creature before with a groan said, “Fine, but if you make me regret this, I swear I’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t regret this. Scratch my back and I scratch yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji tapped his foot wildly before stamping it and snatching the keys and beginning to unlock the cell. “Fine. The name’s Ryuji, by the way. What’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana,” the creature said, walking out of the cell and running for the drawbridge with Ryuji in tow. Stopping and looking around a bust of Kamoshida next to the bridge, Morgana patted his paws around the stone figure until with a triumphant huff, Ryuji heard something unlatch as Morgana grabbed the bottom of the bust’s mouth. Pulling the jaw down and widening the mouth, the stone jaw snapped shut and the yellow eyes grew to a small glow before dimming and the drawbridge lowered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them ran across and to the spiral staircase ahead. The stairs seemed to wind up for an eternity and in the silence, Ryuji found himself wanting to ask something. “Hey, so what did you mean when you said I wasn’t a shadow or… what was it? Cognitive? Oh yeah, and you also said I use a persona? What the hell is going on around here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana let out a small little laugh before answering, “Later, I can answer your questions once we get somewhere safe. For the time being, just keep on running.” Ryuji shook his head, temporarily dismissing his questions and returning his focus on escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tense silence had been eating up at her the entire time she waited. Makoto had already examined everything about the room and her shackles, but no matter how many times she rechecked the blatant facts, she could find no easy escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strapped to her knees with her arms pulled high by cuffs and chains above her, Makoto sat in her restraints against one of the many pillars outlining the edge of the grand bedroom. The part that irritated Makoto the most wasn’t that her captors had been so devious in their actions as to provide a truly impenetrable prison, but that no matter where she looked there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gold and white marble room was entirely bare except for the grand heart shaped bed that lay in the middle with disgustingly red silk sheets. The only other object of value in the barren room were the sights beyond the pillars. The warm breeze slowly drafted through the outer balcony that surrounded the entirety of the room. It made Makoto sick how it all blended together in its love hotel inspiration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only door leading out of the tower stood closed directly across from Makoto, and when it opened, her eyes gave way to confusion before shaking subtly while they stared at the new body. She watched as the spitting image of herself slowly walked towards her dressed in lace barely covering her body with locks strapped down, keeping it all in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her yellow eyes brimming with curiosity, this fake Makoto strolled over to the real and sat down in front of her, crossing her legs and tilting her head to the side. “So, you’re one of the intruders. My King had said that we looked similar but I didn’t realize I would be staring directly at my fake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fake? What are you talking about? What are you trying to play at?” The real said, swallowing the building saliva in her mouth and attempting to inch as far away as her restraints would allow. There was something about this copy of her that etched into her skin. It pricked and it played. It acted like a sharp knife gliding over skin but never piercing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fake inched closer as she spoke. “It’s simple. I’m me and you’re attempting to be me. You’re a fake. You’re a defiler. I would never wear… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, my king would be far too displeased with me and I just won’t have that.” The fake began patting down softly on Makoto’s school uniform, pricking at the seams of the cloth and testing its durability with an increasingly bigger frown. “No, no, I am above those slaves. Wearing something like this gave you away immediately. And then there’s the way you acted. Defying? Rebelling and running from the guards? It’s no wonder you were caught. You might have my face but you will never have my virtue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto tilted her head away, trying to keep her eyes away from her fake as she felt its breath over the little bits of her exposed skin before the fake slid away and asked, “My King asked me to pass judgment on you but I must admit that your attention to physical detail is astounding. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind having another… but… no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fake looked away and towards the skyline and then towards the bed. Jealousy tore at the fake’s face before turning back to face Makoto. Contempt plagued her eyes while Makoto asked, “You keep on going on and on about a king. Who are you talking about?” Makoto shivered when she made eye contact with her fake. The pure emptiness they held within penetrated something deep in her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that you do not know who his holiness is?” Asked the fake, bringing her face just mere centimeters away from Makoto’s. Seconds slowly crept by while the fakes breath slowly covered Makoto’s face. The smell of roses and strawberries filling her nostrils. “I have passed my judgment. I think he will be pleased with me… and just maybe…” The fake stopped and looked back towards the bed before grasping the shackles above Makoto and unlocking them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an unusual strength, Makoto’s heart raced with fear as her fake began to drag her by the chains. Makoto’s knees slid across the marble flooring before she fell on her side, screaming out, “Wait! Where are you taking me!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fake looked back, still walking forward and towards the door out and said, “To your enlightenment. King Kamoshida himself will show you how you’re supposed to be designed. Do not fret. The experience will be enjoyable. Do not struggle. For it will only anger him. Do not run. I will not allow you to escape. I will not be shown up by some prude imitation of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking into her fake’s eyes, Makoto watched with tense panic as everything began to slow. The adrenaline in her system was pumping high volumes when the world around her grew to a stop. Not taking note of the change, Makoto struggled to breathe in the oncoming ruin when a voice spoke in the back of her mind. “She reminds me so much of you. Do you know why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto took one last deep breath in as the marble beneath her crumbled into darkness and she fell, losing her restraints while her limbs spiralled out uncontrollably until with a hard smack against dried up dirt, Makoto found herself in a desert. Despite the black sky around her, the desert was vibrant. All of its colors seemed to lead into one focused point. A woman stood a little over a hundred meters away without any discernible features and stared at Makoto while she gasped for air. Catching all that she had lost, Makoto slowly stood back up- her legs buckling from the lack of blood while her eyes met with the figure in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stared into one another while Makoto began to feel the desert's heat pour into her. It filled her with a warmth unlike any other and almost seemed to urge her to come closer to the figure. She acted without thought and began walking forward as the same voice sounded in the atmosphere. Something about it felt so familiar yet so forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even now you act without truly thinking for yourself. Do you even know who you are?” Makoto stopped in her tracks. Looking around her environment and her body before falling onto her knees and grasping her chest. Her breathing picked back up but this time there was no panic in her veins. Only realization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You understand now, don’t you? Tell me, do you know why that girl you saw as a fake of yourself eludes that thought process entirely. Why, despite her obvious separation from you, she’s so similar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I just didn’t want to disappoint anybody. Why is that so wrong!?” Cried out Makoto, looking up and finding the figure had vanished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who ever said that drive was wrong? No, that’s not what the problem is. Do you know what it is? It was staring right at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto looked up at the black sky, oblivious to the dirt dissolving beneath her into drifting sand. “I’m not some servant… I’m not the design of somebody else… I’m me. Aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you want to be,” said the voice, but this time from beneath Makoto. Looking down and finding the ground beneath her had fallen from its solid state, Makoto began to sink in the sand as it washed in a whirlpool of dust around her, pulling her deeper into the grainy depths until it all was black again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the dark, the voice called out to her, wrapping Makoto in a warm blanket of acceptance and patience. “But the road to change is long and difficult. It takes the knowledge and courage to know and accept that you can’t make everyone happy. Pick and fight the battles you believe in. You’ve already started. Do you know how many look at you despairingly just for talking to that blond haired boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto was silent yet her voice echoed in the dark. “All of them… I just didn’t see it. Or I didn’t want to see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark began to fill with a bright light and sand spilled into the surrounding emptiness, slowly encasing Makoto’s stiff body. “Makoto… Do you know the difference between a statue and a living being?” asked the voice as the sand covered Makoto’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice echoed through the building sand, reaching out to Makoto to help pull her away from the weight of the grain as the brunette spoke. “One is designed by another. The other designs themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And which are you, Makoto?” asked the voice once her body emerged from the sand. Looking up, Makoto found her father looking at her smiling that pride filled smile like he always had before he left her behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking herself up off the ground, Makoto looked back up to find her father was gone but the calm it brought to her heart remained. “I will design myself. I won’t allow it otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then say my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to me… Johanna.” The desert disappeared with a bright flash of blue flame and faded with the sound of a motor in the distance. Blinking her eyes open, Makoto once again found herself getting pulled by her fake. Time began to pick up pace as the same blue flame flashed over her face. The mask it left behind screamed to be torn away but Makoto couldn’t use her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In anger, Makoto screamed out and slammed the corner of the mask into the marble as her fake continued walking. In one step, the mask tore off her face and set fire while it stood in the cracked stone. The blood spraying off her face smeared against the white marble until the fake stopped. She looked back just as they reached the door and a blast of blue fire enveloped Makoto, melting away the shackles with a heat that did not affect her and pushing her away from the fake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto brought herself to her feet and stared at the fake defiantly while it reoriented itself as the blue flames licked off of Makoto and revealed a dark grey and dark blue skin tight suit with metal spikes intermittently placed. The sound of a motor could be heard in the distance while the mask reappeared over Makoto’s eyes. The two stood and watched each other carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto made the first move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running forward, Makoto tore off her mask and called upon Johanna. The vibration of the motorcycle’s motor ran through the tips of her fingers- the palms of her hands- as she revved the engine and barreled forward only to stop and drift the back end of the bike into her fake. With a loud slam of a body against metal followed by the soft sliding of flesh against marble, Makoto watched her cognitive fake come to a stop at the edge of the tower, unmoving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile spread across her face. Triumph filled her veins. And then it all walked away. Makoto watched with terror as her fake began to slowly push herself off the ground with broken bones while her skin bubbled with red and black. She stared at Makoto with anger as her eyes melded into her face. Her body began dissolving into black sludge that grew and grew until it loomed over Makoto. In the distance it was already double her size, and growing, screaming out as it did, “REBELS MUST PERISH!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scream kicked something in Makoto’s soul, making her act on instinct when she once again revved her engine. This time, not to fight, but to run. With the door now clear for her escape, Makoto sped through the opening and drove down the stairs with vicious speed into a psychedelic nightmare as a screech from above sounded through the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping off of the stairs and onto the floor below, Makoto continued to drive forward looking behind her to see a large mass of grotesque limbs, leaking fluids and bloating flesh crawling out of the door above with an unnatural speed. The guards around Makoto didn’t even try to stop her, choosing instead to turn and run away from the horrific monstrosity that her fake had become.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto drove as fast as she could through the miasmic rooms of unnatural occurrences. Cubes of stone floated around the air, shaking from their paths whenever the monster would once again shriek, “REBELS MUST PERISH!” Makoto’s heart raced faster than her bike did until she found what looked to be a large elevator. There was no hesitation. Driving onto the platform, Makoto slammed the lever down and began to fall. The monster entering the room just as the top of the elevator fell below the shifting floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With bated breath, Makoto kept her engine revving. Looking up at the ceiling of the elevator and listening to the demon slowly inch its way closer and closer. The sound of stone crumbling and crashing around her melded with the fear laced sweat pouring down her face, drenching her in terror when the halls below made themselves visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking no time to think, Makoto drove forward off of the elevator as the monster crashed down through its ceiling, finding Makoto and shrieking it’s murderous intent. Looking away, she drove Johanna through an obscene painting of Kamoshida that opened as she drew closer, hardly taking notice of it. Just thankful that it opened into a grand room. A possible escape. Jumping over the stairs, Makoto watched as Ryuji and a strange small creature came to a halt just before she landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no time for the two peers to catch up when Makoto slid into a drift, turning around and facing the painting she had escaped from. It was natural how she called upon Johanna and rained down nuclear fire on the behemoth when it emerged from the hidden tunnel, screaming in pain with the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-!” Ryuji exclaimed when Morgana and Makoto yelled out in tandem together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time! Just fight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana rushed forward towards the creature while his body emanated with a blue flash and a large muscular cat-like man appeared above him. With a rapier in hand, Morgana called out, “Zorro, tear it up!” The persona swiped its blade in the shape of a giant Z, carving the initial into the flesh of the beast before a torrent of wind battered into the lanky limbs of the monster, snapping them with the sheer pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The monster shrieked out in pain and lunged forward at Morgana with a wide fang-filled mouth rupturing from it’s inky chest. Missing just barely, Morgana jumped out of the way but not fast enough to miss the teeth entirely while a stream of red blood drifted in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grasping onto the wound and backing away, Morgana ran to the back as the monster reached for Makoto as she and Ryuji called upon their persona’s. Johanna’s nuclear fire charred the melding flesh of the demon when Kidd’s cannonfire bore into the monster. The white of splintering bones flung out in all directions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a scream, the monster flopped its overbearing weight onto the ground and in a wave, the black sludge covered all of the flooring. With an evil laugh, the beast rammed all of its usable limbs into the black, all of them reappearing around its adversaries tearing at their flesh before pulling back its limbs and shoving her hands into its mouth. The monster groaned with pleasure as it licked off the blood on her fingers while Morgana called upon Zorro and healed their shared wounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, an aquamarine light gilded them, slowly covering their wounds and mending them shut. Despite its lustful pleasure, the monster watched as the damage she had done washed away while she struggled to even pick herself up off the ground. Slimy fear washed over her face when Morgana stepped up to the front and yelled out, “We strike now! All at once! Three! Two!... One!” He screamed out as all three called upon their persona’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a barrage of heat. A cacophony of sound. A hellscape of black blood. Blades of wind slashed through irradiated flesh. Bricks of red hot iron poured into the openings before exploding in waves of electricity and with a flash of light, more nuclear energy slammed into the demon’s face. It screamed during the entirety of those few monumental seconds, wavering as each one passed until with a loud silence, the creature fell without breath. Unmoving and never to be able too again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tense atmosphere began to fade away while the persona’s of all three wielders faded into the air. Ryuji looked over at Makoto as she stepped off of Johanna and it disappeared. The smell of burning flesh as the monster dissolved into nothing waded into their noses as he asked through strained breathing, “You too, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Makoto said, quiet and still catching her breath. “Are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji shook his head and said, “Nah, I’ll be fine. You?” Makoto shook her head, leaving the both of them in silence as they watched Morgana poke and prod around the dissolving creature. “Where’s Ren?” asked Ryuji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We… We got separated when running.” Makoto’s hand was clenched into a fist while the image of Ren falling from the window and landing on the stone floor beneath flooded her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then Morgana turned around and exclaimed, “You mean to tell me there are more of you!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, and we’re going to go find him. You in?” he asked, tossing the lead pipe around in his hand while Makoto turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where do we start looking? Sakamoto… No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryuji</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I saw him fall out of a window. If your experience was anything like mine then I’m not sure if he’s even alive right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji turned and faced her. His mouth hung open while his eyes couldn’t believe what he just saw. His ears couldn’t believe what he just heard. “So you’re just gonna try and leave then? Even if he is dead, what about his body?” Ryuji’s voice began to shake slightly before stamping his foot down and saying, “I’m not leaving without him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where do you plan on finding him? Do you know where he is, blondie?” Morgana asked, walking closer to the two of them while his curved sword dragged beside him, dispersing into blue fire. “This place is massive. He could literally be anywhere and after escaping death, you’re gonna go running straight back into it just on the chance you find your friend? That’s unbelievably stupid. Do you even realize how lucky it is you two even awakened to these persona’s? The chances of it happening a third time are little to none and based on what the brunette here said, then he's already a goner. You’re better off just leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji stepped forward, ready to speak out when Makoto said, “I know it’s hard to accept, Ryuji. But whatever this thing is… it’s right. We can’t go searching for him. We have next to no idea where he could be. We need to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji turned to face Makoto with a glare. “I call bullshit. You’re just going to leave him behind? You’re going to act like a coward and leave him behind? After I gave myself to make sure you two could escape? I call bullshit! Fucking bullshit! I’m going to go find him. So… are you with me? Or are you leaving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just where do you plan on starting to find-” Morgana began before a loud explosion sounded through the castle, shaking it to its very foundation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them looked in the direction of the sound when Ryuji called upon Captain Kidd and said, “I’ll find him on my own. I don’t care if I have to tear down every wall in this place. I’m going to find him and I’m going to bring him with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuji wait!” Yelled out Makoto but the blond didn’t listen. Rushing up the stairs with Captain Kidd flying behind him, Makoto began to run to catch up with him as he started running down a hallway in the direction of the explosion. Calling upon Kidd’s cannon fire to tear down every wall in his way, Ryuji ran through dust and debris as the sounds of crackling fire began to sound. The air began to grow cold around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running beside Makoto as she tried to catch up with Ryuji, Morgana cried out through the constant firing of cannons. “If he gets us killed!...” The sound of a final wall being torn down drowned out the rest of his words while a wave of blue, ice cold fire landed into Ryuji, tossing him back a few feet allowing Makoto and Morgana to catch up. Helping him back up, silence followed and the grunts of pain and labored breathing could be heard beyond the hole in the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“zial…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With vigour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zial!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louder!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ZIAL!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue fire wrapped around Ren, blasting around his surroundings. The chains and shackles keeping him restrained to his knees were cloaked in this flame, leaving them covered in thick ice before shattering. In the fury and force of the ice cold fire, the benches around Ren lined up in worship to Kamoshida were dragged with increasing pace until the closest ones were picked up off of their stands and were smashed in the wind- the others frozen over. The impact of a body against piled wood echoed through the chapel while the fire died down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking himself up from the jagged rings of ice surrounding him and shaking off the shackles that bound him, the last of the blue fire frosted off of Ren leaving behind the reflecting light off of the icy haze hovering around him. The luminescent blue licked away to reveal new clothing that burned at the edges still sewing into reality. The grey fur lining the collar of his deep navy blue jacket blended with the color of the shirt beneath and flapped in the cold wind emanating off of him. The small vibration of his white-grey, steel-toed boots tapping on the ice covered floor beneath him rippled the dark grey denim jeans he wore. The faint slap of the stone blue scarf wrapped around his neck slowly died as the end came to a rest just beneath his shoulder blade. His eyes sank into Kobayakawa through the cold, darkened steel mask resting on his face with a fury amplified by rounded edges ending in arrowed points just beneath his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren turned and faced Kobayakawa as the tormentor struggled to pick himself up from the shattered wood surrounding his obese body. There was a cold fury that drifted out of Ren’s eyes, flowing away from the sockets in the mask. Raising the tips of his fingers to one of the corners on the mask, Ren lifted it up and dropped it, letting the mask fall into snowy smolders. A gust of frost filled wind pulled behind him and joined into a singular point as a tall woman formed from the cold. The sound of a woman's melodic hum could be heard emanating from Zial through closed lips. Her dark blue eyes crested and the hem of her large white dress flowed in tandem with the melancholic sound. Her collarbone length, platinum blonde hair shifted side by side with the fabric of the dress in the remnants of the wind, dancing on the ends of her snow white skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Struggling to get back to his feet, Kobayakawa’s skin began to bubble with black while screaming at Ren, demanding penance or death. Ren could hardly hear the words. Lifting his hand and pointing a singular finger at the being slowly turning into a looming monstrosity, Ren spoke. “Zial. Take him.” Zial swiftly lifted her hand to her chest, lightly arching her fingers into her palm while a bright, ice blue fire emanated from their tips. Once the fire died out, a blast of wind and fiery snow emanated off of her, blowing past Ren and slamming into Kobayakawa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nauseating monster's transformation was quickly ended. It’s skin, unable to withstand the oncoming cold, quickly froze over. The frost biting at the depths of its black skin cracked while the sour smell of the black ooze beneath spilled out. With one final scream from Kobayakawa demanding Ren repent, a cracked blade of crystalline essence slid out of Zial’s palm. Grasping the hilt of the pommel, she looked down towards Ren who met her gaze with an unwavering answer. With a nod from him, Zial swung the blade upwards, arcing from the floor to the top of the ceiling. A sharp wave of blue fire swung from the blade and slammed into the icy figure that was once a spitting image of Kobayakawa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wave of fire dug into the monster, cracking and tearing through the ice. The sound of burning air screaming through the church until, with a loud crash and large explosion, Ren watched as Kobayakawa burst into chunks of black ice and dust falling around him as the red fire of cannons spewed from one of the walls. Never taking his eyes off of his tormentor, Ren watched with an empty heart while Ryuji, Makoto, and Morgana ran into the chapel. Their breath fading into a misty haze while they watched the remnants of a monster similar to the one they bested crumble into ice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They and Ren transitioned their gazes to one another as Ren’s clothes burnt off of him and Zial wisped away into the cold air. In nothing more but his uniform slacks and the secreting blood from the whipped gashes, Ren fell forward, barely able to keep his eyes open when Ryuji ran towards him and caught him just before he hit the ground. Looking towards Makoto and Morgana with triumphant anger, Ryuji said, “Now we worry about getting out. Do you think you can carry him on that bike of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto nodded and called upon Johanna. With Ryuji’s help, the two of them situated Ren onto the bike, lying on Makoto’s back as they cruised slowly behind Morgana and Ryuji riding along with Captain Kidd. It was a scrapbook of blurry images for Ren while the four of them made it through the eerily quiet halls. Like the castle itself was alive and wished for rest after all of the chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exiting out of the long hall of broken down walls, they carefully made it down the stairs and entered a small storage room. Picking Ren up and setting him face first on a table that stood in the middle of the room, Morgana quickly walked over and locked the door while the others stared with solemn eyes at the lashes. With a sigh, Morgana summoned Zorra and said, “Don’t worry. I can take care of this. He’ll just need a little while to gather his bearings. Dia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That aqua blue light enveloped Ren’s body and washed away the dirty blood, cleaning the wounds before they began to sew themselves shut. In just a little over a minute, all of the lashes were gone. Like his experience had never happened. Yet these scars ran deeper than flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The myriad flashing of images in Ren’s eyes slowly dispersed into black and with a restful breath, he fell into rest. Taking a seat at the table, Ryuji looked over at Morgana and said, “Thanks for the help. I guess that means I owe you twice now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana shook his head. “No. Only once. As soon as he wakes up I’ll help you guys get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the room, intermingling with the wooden crates, seeping into the pores of those that watched with weary eyes. Tapping on the wooden shelf she sat on, Makoto looked over at Morgana and asked, “Where is ‘here’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat looked up towards the brunette and then towards Ryuji before asking, “Do you two not know anything about this place?” With synchronous shakes of their heads, Morgana sighed and leaned back on a wall. “Well, this place is a palace. More specifically, it’s that Kamoshida guy’s palace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking towards Makoto with confusion, Ryuji asked, “But, we were in the school. How did we get here? And… wait… Kamoshida has a palace!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in that sense,” Morgana quickly said, patting the air down and garnering the attention of the two teens again. “This is a different world from your own. A world based on people’s cognition… or how they see the real world. Sometimes, if a person’s desires get twisted and become stronger than their sense of reason, a palace is built in this world. It has no effect on the real world and the palace ruler doesn’t even know it exists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why I saw myself… That’s how Kamoshida views me?” Makoto asked, pressing her thumbs into the palms of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana struggled to find the words before settling on an answer. “Well, I don’t necessarily know who you’re talking about, but, yes. Copies of people from the real world can be found in palaces. How that ruler views them dictates their wear, demeanor, and personality.” Remembering how her fake was dressed sent chills down Makoto’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m confused,” Ryuji said, interjecting while hovering his hand in the air. “How can these places be based on desires when I got my… persona? I think you called it?... It asked me what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted. Ain’t that a desire too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but in this place the answer is also no,” Morgana answered, getting confusion from both Makoto and Ryuji. “Your persona’s are representations of you coming together and accepting yourselves. Rebelling against the norms of everyone around you. Your rebellious spirit. Your true self. These are much harder to obtain because it takes a lot of courage to not only face yourself but also accept it. That’s where the difference lies for a palace owner. They wish to hide their true faces and do so in the metaverse unknowingly with these grand constructions. Does that make any sense at all?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji groaned and dropped his head against the table. “Not at all…” he said. “Hell, I’m still tryna wrap my head around the fact that there’s a totally different world out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’re in it, so we have to accept it,” Makoto said as Ren began to stir. “If you look at it for what it is, and move past the shock of that truth, it’s easier to understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes creaked open. Taking in all he heard, the only thing on his mind was the fiery face of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The words offering protection rang through his ears over and over again. The bar. That silhouette. It all became overbearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking away the listless thoughts, Ren gingerly picked himself up from the table and slid off. Taking one look at Ren, Ryuji quickly took off his blazer and tossed his graphic tee to him before buttoning up the blazer to cover himself up. With a thankful nod, Ren slid the shirt on and said, “Easy to understand or not, this place is dangerous. Can we talk about this later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto looked over from Ren to Ryuji, finding him giving a subtle glare. Shifting away her eyes, Makoto looked over at Morgana and said, “Yeah. Umm, I’m afraid I haven’t learned your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana… Can you show us how to get out of here?” asked Makoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pointing to the ventilation shaft above the shelves, Morgana said, “Through there we can get to the front entrance just outside of the palace. Once across the bridge I can get you all back to the real world. You guys ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a communal nod from everyone, Morgana led them through the shaft and ushered them outside, walking them across the bridge. Ren looked up and stared at the chains surrounding the castle as they walked. He wasn’t paying attention when they crossed the metaversal moat and with a blurry blink of his vision, the world shifted and they were standing in front of the school again, hidden in a small alleyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The late afternoon sun hung over the tops of the buildings when Ren looked towards Makoto and Ryuji and said, “Hey guys.” Garnering their attention, he continued. “After what I saw in there… after what I experienced… wouldn’t I be just as bad as Kamoshida if I just turned a blind eye?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji and Makoto began to speak and interject when Ren raised a hand. “I guess, what I’m trying to say is… I’m in. Whatever you two need, I’ll help. We can take him down. Together.” Ren gave the two of them a soft, hesitant smile and received gleeful surprise in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto returned the smile and Ryuji walked forward, clasping his hand on Ren’s shoulder before saying, “I knew you’d come around. Come on you guys, let’s go grab a bite to eat. My treat. ‘Sides… I’m beat. I need something to munch on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji walked out of the alley and towards the station. Ren shortly behind him. With a small sigh, Makoto looked out at Ren while following slowly behind. She looked towards someone she felt was being braver than they needed to be. She looked towards someone she almost left behind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bet y'all weren't ready for this one lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Catch our Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>04/11</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain had just begun to drizzle outside when the three walked into the beef bowl shop on Central Street. The creeping cold of the spring damp was quickly blocked away by all of the bodies in the shop, unable to penetrate through the cheery atmosphere of the day’s end. The thunder roared overhead right as the bowls were passed to the drained teens. The rolling of the porcelain against wood sung along with the rumble in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I guess I’ll go first then. It all started last year when I was a freshman on the track team,” Ryuji began, taking a bite out the piping hot food in front of him. Breathing on it in a poor attempt to cool it down while chomping it down. Swallowing and letting out a small bit of steam from his mouth, he said, “When Kamoshida got hired, he was the shit. Everyone adored him. Everyone idolized him. It was all because of how fast our volleyball team rose in national ranks. Hell, Shujin even won and no matter how much I hate that bastard, if it wasn’t for him, we never would have. But even then, if it means being coached by him… knowing what I know now and feeling how I do now… it was never worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto dug the side of her thumb around the rim of her bowl, bumping away some of the white rice while the blood flushed against the pressure. She remembered how badly players began to look last year but shrugged off the mental images and continued to listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, y’see, the old track coach had some family issues. His wife got real sick and he had to take time off so he could take care of her. Kamoshida ended up taking his place while we waited for </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> coach to come back. But that was a month from hell. He would make us run till we puked and then he made us run more. If not even one of us could keep up, everyone paid the price- making us all double up our sets, our weights, our laps… it was nothin’ but abuse man…” Ryuji stabbed his chopsticks into a piece of meat and threw it in his mouth, chewing angrily before with a loud swallow, continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the team and I had enough so we went to Kobayakawa to ask when Coach Hidenori would be back but get this- Kobayakawa had the balls to tell us with a straight face, keep in mind we just got done with practice that day so we were fuckin’ exhausted.” Ryuji looked down at the beef bowl, grumbling, then came back up and looked Makoto and Ren in the eyes. “That asshole had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell us he decided to keep the guy laid off because he couldn’t see us getting a better coaching from him. As if Kamoshida were some perfect saint… a fucking god! Damn man! It’s pisses me off just rememberin’ that bastard's face!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the customers dropped their smiles and turned to glare at the three teens. Makoto smiled with slight embarrassment and mouthed ‘sorry’ to everyone before leaning in and whispering, “I know this is tough for you, Ryuji. But please try to keep it down. People are staring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh-uh… oh, yeah. Sorry…” Ryuji turned away apologetically and took another bite of his food. Ren sat and stared at the untouched bowl. Remembering the statue he was restrained to look up too. A small bite began to nip at all the gashes he had. Reaching up to rub the back of his shoulder blade, he found Ryuji’s hand already up there, squeezing. Meeting the blond’s eyes, Ryuji asked, “Hey man, you okay? You haven’t even touched your food yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s breath hitched while he searched for the words before nodding and saying, “Y-Yeah… I’m alright. It’s just that after today, that god description seems to hit a little too close to home. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine, yeah?” Ren accentuated his point with a smile before taking a bite of his food. Ryuji returned the smile and let go of Ren’s shoulder. Makoto couldn’t create the courage to look at Ren in that moment. Ryuji’s anger replayed in her mind when they found him torn up in that chapel. “Anyways, you were saying… Ryuji. Is it alright if I call you that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmph… Yeah thash alrigh,” Ryuji said through a mouth full of food before swallowing and displaying a wide smile. “To be honest, after today, I’m pretty sure we’re all on a first name basis. That alright with you Miss Prez?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The name snapped her out of her own thoughts, looking up to find Ryuji and Ren looking at her, giving gentle, nudging grins. She laughed a little to herself. “Only if you actually call me Makoto and not Miss Prez. Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” The two boys said in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where was I?... Oh yeah, Kobayakawa told us he fired Coach Hidenori,” Ryuji began, backtracking to his story as he shoveled the last bit of his food into his mouth. “Well, it only got worse for us from there. What started off as physical abuse turned into more of the… emotional kind. Y’see, I never really grew up with a dad. What little I know of him is that he’s just some washed up alcoholic that threw his life away to gambling forcing my mom and I into some pretty shit debt. And somehow, Kamoshida found out. He started usin’ that knowledge to get a rise out of me. Sayin’ shit like how I was just gonna end up like my dad. How my mom probably believed she shoulda just aborted me… It was rough, man. Especially since I was doing track for her. I wanted to get a scholarship so that life would be easier for her and hearing all of that… Well I just sorta snapped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask anyone around Shujin and they all agree. What Kamoshida did was in self defense… It still appalls me that everyone just believed only because it was you, Ryuji. I’m still so sorry for everything that happened,” Makoto said, sliding the half eaten bowl of food away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji waved the sentiment away and said, “Eh, it’s alright now, I guess. I at least got two people who believe me now. Much better than where I started off. Anyways, like I said, I snapped. I threw the first punch and Kamoshida broke the first bone. The man just snapped my leg in two like it was nothing… I was in the hospital for a while after that but when I came back two weeks later and in a wheel chair, I found out the track team got disbanded because of what I did. After that, pretty much everyone had me labeled as the track traitor. And that’s all there is to know. But now, I’m trying to take him down. And with your guys’ help, I know we can do it. We just have to do it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren finished the last of his bowl and set it down, looking solemnly at its emptiness before turning to face Ryuji. “I’m sorry that happened to you. Like I said, knowing what I know now and not helping would only make me just as bad as him. I’m with you guys. We got this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto and Ryuji smiled at Ren while heat filled his cheeks. With a clap on the frizzy haired teens back, Ryuji said, “Well I spilled all of my beans. Now it’s your turn. What’s the story behind the record?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blush that filled Ren’s cheeks quickly diminished while the light in his eyes retreated back into the depths of safety. “I’m sorry. I’m just not that comfortable with talking about it right now. It’s been nothing but a downhill fall ever since and I’m not ready to talk about it just yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji looked down disappointedly and dropped his hand. Makoto raised hers to rub the back of Ren’s arm before crossing hers on the table. “That’s okay. Whenever you’re ready to talk, we’ll be here. Isn’t that right, Ryuji?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, like you have to ask me. We’re a team now and a team has to have each other's backs. You ever need to talk about something, we got you.” Ryuji grinned from ear to ear then looked down at the menu and whispered to himself, “I wonder if I should order another one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Digging out his phone and checking the time, Ren said, “Well, I’d love to say it’s been a fun day, but, well… You guys already know it wasn’t. But I need to start heading back to my guardian’s. It’s getting late and if I make him too angry he might just kick me out so I’ll see you two tomorrow, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other’s replied with their own nods while Ren gathered his things and said, “See ya.” Walking out of the building and into the cold spring rain, they watched as his body disappeared in the growing darkness, slowly getting drenched without a jacket to protect him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the automatic doors closed once more to fill the room with a cheery warmth, Ryuji looked over at Makoto and said, “Hey, listen. I don’t care about what happened in that… place. I get it. The smart move would’ve been to just leave. But Ren is alive because I chose to go looking for him. He’s alive because I didn’t listen to you. You and I are cool and I won’t tell him what happened but don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been acting tonight. You’ve gotta deal with that guilt on your own. So, we cool?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,” Makoto muttered as Ryuji gathered his things, grabbing his second bowl to go before stopping himself behind Makoto while she began to talk. “And thanks for everything. Wouldn’t be here without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto watched as Ryuji left the store- using his school bag to block the rain. Wracked by her own lack of motivation to move. She sat for a few minutes, rubbing the side of her thumb against the half empty bowl before with a long sigh, she grabbed her bag and began to make her way back home. With a sad smile, she said to herself. “Soon. I’ll talk with him soon.” Popping open her umbrella to protect herself from the rain, Makoto walked out into the dying nightlife of Shibuya.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Liquids Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya guys, sorry I've been a bit slow on updating. I know I'm not keeping to a schedule or anything but compared to the rate I was releasing chapters before hand, it's definitely slowed down. That's mainly because I was starting to feel a bit burnt out and have put some of this stuff on the back burner though I have no intention of being gone for more than two weeks at a time. But! If you want to keep up with me and my antics around the internet, I have a twitter! You can follow me at- https://twitter.com/AquaLiion</p>
<p>I mainly just retweet stuff and dick around but that's where you can go to keep track of any updates I have regarding fics. Anywho, I hope you enjoy your read into Chapter 8- Liquids Fire</p>
<p>Also, if there are any typos I missed, please let me know and I'll fix them asap :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>04/11</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunder cracked overhead, breaking through the rampant noise of pouring rain crashing against metal, concrete, and skin. Looking at the flipped sign of Leblanc stating that it was closed, with slippery hands Ren reached for the handle and opened the door and walked into the lit and warm interior of the small cafe. Water dripped off of his soaked clothes as he stepped inside while parting his drenched hair away from his fogging glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking into view of the counter, Ren watched with bated breath as Sojiro eyed him up and down through the tops of his eyelids before setting the newspaper down onto the counter. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” growled the guardian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just…” Sojiro’s eyes weighed heavily into Ren, causing him to lose track of his sentence through nerve wracked lips. “...j-just that I, uh, met someone and they wanted to show me around the city. I just lost track of time is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The irritation in Sojiro’s muscles began to lessen, and staring at all of the little puddles of water Ren had brought with him, let out a sigh. “That doesn’t give you the right to stay out until near midnight. I have a life outside of work. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been standing around waiting for you?” Ren opened his mouth, ready to interject with another apology when Sojiro raised his hand and began to speak more authoritatively. “Curfew. It’s my fault for not letting you know you have one but I want you back here at most thirty minutes before I close up shop. That means 9:30. Got that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick nod from Ren, Sojiro leaned back. The sound of a few pops in his back sounded in the quiet cafe while he returned to his slouched posture and began grabbing his things. “Good. Now that we have all of that cleared up, I’m going to go home. And you’re going to go to-” Sojiro stopped and stared at Ren for a few moments before setting his things back on the counter. “Where the hell is the rest of your uniform?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s heart dropped with a small thud and with shaking hands- whether from the cold or new found nerves, Sojiro could hardly tell- lifted his bag with a tap of its side and said, “I, uhh… My record… it was, um, leaked. A couple guys didn’t exactly like that I was there and tried, um-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get to the point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, my uniform got pretty dirty and that was around lunch, so, the guy I was telling you about lent me his shirt for the time being.” With another tap of the school bag, Ren added, “My uniform is just in my bag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro eyed Ren up and down, taking note of the shivering and the jumbled words his ward had given during the explanation. With no room for negotiation, Sojiro reached his hand out and said, “Let me see then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small amount of apprehension, Ren handed the bag over to Sojiro. Unzipping the top, the guardian parted it open and began sifting the contents inside around before handing it back to Ren. “I see, well, get those washed as soon as possible,” Sojiro said, once again grabbing all of his belongings and walking around the corner. Placing the white, pink rimmed fedora over his head, Sojiro placed his hand over Ren’s shoulder and said, “Sorry about the leak, kid. Clean up the water and get some rest”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren watched with widened eyes as Sojiro exited the cafe. Waiting until he heard the latch of the lock fall into place, Ren tossed his bag onto the counter and looked inside. In the bag laid his clothing, dusty and tossed around. Not believing his eyes, Ren began feeling around inside, tossing the clothes around when he began to notice small glimpses of bright blue. Attempting to catch one of the small flashes, Ren reeled his hand back and shoved his finger into his mouth, sucking away the blood after something quickly nicked the tip of his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren watched as more flashes of blue began to permeate the uniform until with one final blast of blue, Ren stared at a shard of the stained glass window he had been shoved out of. Gingerly taking it out of the bag, Ren placed the shard onto the countertop and pulled out his jacket and turtleneck. Shaking them out, small pieces of glass began to fall out and land onto the hardwood floor beneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nervously swallowing the spit in his mouth, Ren began to slowly fold the clothes and set them back into his bag when a familiar voice called out to him asking, “Do you like my little reminder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Ren turned to face the smiling face of Thrynlic on the other end of the counter as he slid a glass of amber liquid towards him. “Drink. It’ll make you feel better.” Feeling like he again had no choice, Ren lifted the drink to his lips and softly sipped away at it. The liquid fire of the bourbon sang down his throat enticing Ren with relief, urging him to continue. Something deep within him stirred when the burning began to fade away and the warmth settled in, like it was begging for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting the drink down softly onto the counter, Ren looked over at Thrynlic and asked, “What do you mean by a ‘reminder’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fiery figure chuckled to himself before motioning towards the shard of stained glass. “I just don’t want you thinking that what you experienced wasn’t real. Because it was and it always will be. Just because what transpired in that palace didn’t happen in reality doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. And just in case that isn’t enough, another reminder will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bottom of Thrynlic’s glass landed on the counter with a thud. It’s ring caused Ren to flinch and then there was a slight burning. Reaching over to grasp onto the discomfort spreading across his back, digging through the clothes so he could touch the skin, Ren stared at his elbow with fear while the tips of his fingers felt his skin crawl. Shifting. Tearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping his hand, Ren picked the amber back up as cement filled his core. Taking a much larger drink, with half of the glass emptied, Ren set it back down on the counter and found Leblanc had changed. Although it retained its shape, the decor had shifted. The walls were lined with a blue velvet. The fine craftsmanship of an array of glasses lined the back wall where coffee beans were originally, lit up by bright white lights. Cassandra could be seen with a pristine cloth in hand, wiping away at the dust forming on the countertop but staring at Ren with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking towards Thrynlic who was jostling the alcohol around with a soft smile, Ren took in a deep breath and waited for the liquid's fire to calm his nerves. When the shaking began to soften, Ren looked over at Thrynlic and said, “So I have my reminders. Is there anything else you need from me? This seems to be a much more grand entrance than needed to tell me that what happened was real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrynlic stared at Ren through the corner of his eyes and rubbed the rim of the glass, speaking in his baritone hum. “Liquid courage… always a delight to witness. You’d be correct.” Straightening his back and downing the rest of the amber, Thrynlic clapped his hands together and smiled, exclaiming, “I just wanted to congratulate you! You’ve taken your first step to being a competent player in my little game but more than that, it was entertaining from beginning till end. Not only did you awaken to your persona, but you also gained two- maybe even three- allies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say, I don’t think we’ve ever had a wild card that was so extravagant in their awakening! I mean brav-” Thrynlic began to compliment Ren when the black haired teen interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘maybe even three allies’?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sick smile spread across Thrynlic’s face while he turned to face Ren and stare him down. Their eyes met with one another. The dark grey of Ren’s locked with Thrynlic’s blazing coals. The courage coursing through Ren’s veins was the only thing keeping him from cowering away, encouraging him to straighten his back and meet his unannounced guest head on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t say any names. No, I believe that would ruin some of the fun you’ve provided me thus far. But understand this, Ren Amamiya. Had it not been for your friends popping in when they did, it would have been a nightmare for you to escape that place. No matter how powerful your persona is. No matter the power of the wildcard. Anyone of your predecessors would’ve been tried in that situation and many of them would have failed. So understand how lucky it is you are that one of your allies chose not to listen when the other recommended they leave you for dead. Learn your place. The only thing special about you lies here between you and I. Any power you think you have is nothing compared to what you have yet to witness. To everyone else, you are little more than a criminal. Trash. Expendable. Especially if it means one can survive if you were left to die. Remember that for me. I won’t repeat myself to a worthless pawn on my chessboard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s heart pounded against his chest while Thrynlic continued on his tirade. Sweat poured down his brow, dancing along and stinging his eyes but he did not allow himself the satisfaction of blinking until Thrynlic was done speaking. And when he finally did, Ren found Cafe Leblanc to be just as it was. The retro design had returned to the old shop and the unannounced guest was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren lurched forward, grasping his gut while his dinner threatened to leave him. Gasping for breath, he hobbled his way off of the stool, grabbing the shard of glass and walked into the bathroom. The soft white light did little comfort Ren as it flickered on. Setting the shard down onto the rim of the sink and pulled off the shirt Ryuji had given him. The burning continued to spread over his back and when he turned to see it in the mirror, Ren witnessed the tissue scarring everywhere the whip had struck across his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scars began to swell with a bright red and the edges started to bleed ever so slightly. Then steadily. With shaky hands, Ren tried to wipe away the blood with the shirt while the thought of being left behind filled his mind rampantly. His breathing picked back up. The thoughts </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Expendable? Worthless? Trash?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept circling in his mind until it began to escape through breathy, hysterical sobs. And then it all stopped as Ren’s breath latched onto his throat while he breathed in. Barely getting to the toilet in time, Ren vomited everywhere while tears poured out of the corners of his eyes. His wet hair heated up and the air began to grow humid adding more to the despair he felt until it climaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He screamed and screamed until all he could do was sob. The smell of vomit filled his nostrils while the sound of droplets hitting water echoed past the desperate breaths. For the better part of half an hour, Ren did not move. And when his heart stopped racing, he stood knelt forward over the toilet filled with vomit. The tears had stopped falling and his sweat began to diminish. Wiping away the brownish-green from his mouth, Ren picked himself up and flushed away the mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at the scene around him, Ren wiped away the blood on his back and found it had quit flowing, though it left droplets around him on the floor. Grabbing the shard on the sink, Ren stared at the different colors of red before pocketing it. With a deep sigh, Ren walked back into the kitchen and filled up a mop bucket and began to wash away the evidence of his despondency.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>04/12</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...but maaaaaan, I am just so effing sore dude. Like what the hell even was… Hey, earth to RenRen,” Ryuji began, snapping his fingers in front of Ren’s face to garner his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark bags underneath his eyes did a lot to accentuate the exhaustion he had felt and inside of the school with all of the lights, Ren could easily use the glasses to hide them. But, outside while the clouds still hung overhead, there was no light to hide his fatigue. “Hey, are you alright? I know you went through quite a bit… should you even be here right now, dude?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving his hand back and forth, Ren leaned back in the desk and said, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Hey, do you know why Makoto called us out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a clue. She said something about an app but I wasn’t really paying attention this morning. I was probably kinda like you are now,” Ryuji said, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the roof opened shortly after and Makoto stepped through. She held her phone in her hand with the screen on and facing the other two. As she got closer, Makoto placed the phone onto the desk Ren sat at and they all stared at what looked like a GPS app. Ryuji turned to face Makoto with a confused look while Ren stared at the interface with a small amount of worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This app appeared on my phone last night. I didn’t download it so I attempted to delete it, but lo and behold I woke up this morning and there it is again.” Sliding the app away and revealing its icon, Ryuji looked down at it with widened eyes and pulled out his phone in a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine too. I didn’t care enough to delete it or anything but it just appeared. Didn’t notice until I got home,” Ryuji said, showing the others that he did in fact have the same app.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Locking her phone and placing it back into her skirt pocket, Makoto looked over at the two boys and said, “I think that’s how we got into that place. When I checked the search history had three things. Kamoshida. Castle. Pervert. It also said I had already been there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… hold on a sec,” Ryuji began, rubbing his head while he checked his search history and found the same criteria. With a sigh, he placed the phone back into his pocket and asked, “If that app is why we ended up in that asshole’s castle, how did we get there if none of us had the app until last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren cleared his throat at the question, garnering the others attention as he slid his phone onto the table. “I think it’s because of me.” Getting nothing but confusion from the others while he unlocked his phone and revealed he too had the application, Ren explained, “When I got into Tokyo on Sunday, I checked my phone before I went to bed and there it was. Already on my phone. Though I don’t know where it came from.” Despite his words, the sound of Thrynlic’s laugh filled his mind while he put the phone back into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto brought her hand up to her chin and said, “Odd, but, it’s a tool we can use. A tool that allows us to go to Kamoshida’s palace. And if any of you can remember, Morgana said that a palace is a direct result of a person's desires.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you trying to get at?” Ren asked, looking up at Makoto through his tired eyes. The sudden snap from Ren brought a small amount of concern out of Makoto as she looked towards Ryuji with increasing nerves. The nerves, however, were quickly diminished as Ryuji shook his head no at her. Watching the reaction unfold before him, Ren lowered his head and said, “Sorry about that. Just still exhausted is all. Didn’t mean to snap at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s alright but I can understand that you’re still recovering from yesterday. But, I was thinking that maybe we should go back. Tomorrow maybe? We could try and get as much information as possible and see if it leads us to any substantial pieces of evidence against him here in our world. Thoughts?” Makoto asked, looking towards the others who drifted away, thinking about their answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji was the first to answer, saying, “I think it’s a good idea. Plus we have our persona things now so it should be safer for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still going to be dangerous, though. Just because we have persona’s doesn’t mean that if we’re not careful we won’t die. This won’t be like some game,” Ren said, bringing his head up to look at the others as the bell sounding the end of lunch rang out. “But, if it brings us closer to taking him down, then I’m in. But, not today. Tomorrow sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji and Makoto gave soft chuckles while Ren picked himself up and groaned away the weariness settling into his bones. “Alright. Tomorrow then. For now, let’s get back to class,” Makoto said, walking towards the door to the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the three of them grew closer, Ryuji exclaimed, “Oh, before we head back to class, let’s exchange numbers so we can actually talk with one another outside of school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no arguments suggesting otherwise, they all traded numbers. While Ren placed his phone in his pocket, he looked out into the courtyard of the school and imagined the castle in the school's place. The sound of the whip cracking reverberated in his head and he turned to face the door as it closed behind Ryuji and Makoto.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Off My Chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 04/12 </em>
</p><p>The bell sounding the end of the day's classes rang through the building. In a growing cacophony of voices, Ren watched as his new peers began rustling around and joined up with their friends. Some would still stare at him- disgusted or irked by his presence, Ren still couldn’t tell. It was all the same to him. </p><p>At this point the exhaustion had started to wear off, but Ren was still dreaming of plopping onto his mattress back in the attic regardless of whether it was comfortable or not. It had been the one thing leading him on the entire day- giving him motivation. Lost in that longing, Ren hadn’t noticed the girl come up behind him right as he was about to walk down the stairs, but the hand on his shoulder brought all the attention she needed.</p><p>Turning around to meet the face attached to the hand, Ren hadn’t noticed the distinct lack of a glare on his lenses while a girl with medium length back hair tied in a tail met him with a small smile. A smile that attempted to provide comfort. Ren quickly looked her up and down, taking notice of the brace around her knee and the odd and end patches she wore in attempts to hide bruising. Her eyes betrayed the tinge in her lips, displaying an emptiness on par with Ren’s- though from exhaustion or something more draining, he couldn’t tell.</p><p>“You’re the new transfer that everyone’s been talking about, right?” the girl asked. Getting a small nod of confirmation from Ren, she continued. “I figured as much. I’ve seen you a few times in the halls today and it’s always been with your head down. I just wanted to ask if you’re doing okay? Those rumors I’ve been hearing are pretty nasty… you look horrible. Are you alright?”</p><p>“What?” Ren thought to himself, unable to stop himself from actually speaking what went through his mind. Even if it had only been one day, that was all that Ren needed to be confused at the kindness a student was showing him.</p><p>The girl dropped her hand and backed up a step. “Oh, sorry! I wasn’t trying to assume or anything. It’s just that I have a friend who’s been through some pretty similar stuff to what you’re going through right now and I just… I’ve seen firsthand how nasty people can be to others and I just wanted to make sure you weren’t letting it get to you too badly.”</p><p>“No, no- I’m fine for now. There’s no need to worry about me, but, thanks,” Ren said, waving his hand back and forth and returning the smile the girl had given him. The two stood there shortly after in a small amount of silence while students walked around them. Some glaring. Others whispering.</p><p>“What’s <em> he </em>doing with Suzui?” </p><p>“Uh, he better not think about laying his grubby hands on her.” </p><p>“Kamoshida’s going to kick his ass if he does.”</p><p>“Why’s she trying to be nice to trash. It isn’t worth it, Suzui.”</p><p>“I wonder if she just has low standards?”</p><p>“Well she is friends with that slut. They have to have something in common, don’t they?”</p><p>Ren let out a small sigh, tapped the toe of his shoe against the ground while twirling a small strand of his hair. “Sorry about that. I should probably get going. Wouldn’t want to get you wrapped up in all of this.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s no problem at all,” Suzui said, waving her hand back and forth while the same blonde from the day before rounded the corner and with a mischievous smile wrapped her arms around the back of Suzui’s neck.</p><p>“Yeah, she doesn’t really care about that sort of thing. I mean she hangs out with me all the time,” the blonde said, while Suzui attempted to wriggle her way out of the blonde’s grasp.</p><p>“Ann~” She protested while the blonde giggled and let go of her. Watching it all unfold in front of him, Ren couldn’t help but give a light hearted laugh despite the tired in his bones. The two girls stopped and stared for a quick moment before Suzui continued. “Amamiya, right?” Ren nodded and Suzui continued. “It’s good to meet you. My name is Shiho Suzui and this here is that friend I was telling you about, Ann Takamaki.”</p><p>Takamaki brought her hand up to her face, extending out a peace sign and peering her eye through the gap. “Nice to actually meet you this time,” she said, with a little giggle while dropping her hand. With a little pinch of Suzui’s arm, she flinched and Takamaki said, “C’mon then. I only get to hang out with you so much before practice. So let’s get going.”</p><p>“Wait, practice?” Ren asked, his curiosity piqued by the mention and the plethora of bruises Suzui wore on her skin,</p><p>“You heard right!” Takamaki proclaimed, donning a proud grin that spread from ear to ear on her face. “You’re looking at one of Shujin Academies starting lineup for the volleyball team. Has a real chance of going pro someday too!”</p><p>“Ann… stop it…” Suzui said embarrassingly, though the void in her eyes seemed to grow bigger. Like staring into a hole that could never be climbed out of. Although the words were heartwarming, Ren couldn’t help but feel a shiver down his spine when he saw those eyes. It reminded him too much of his trial. Of his dad at the funeral.</p><p>“A-Anyway, we should probably get going,” Suzui said, quickly washing away the difference like it had never happened. Grabbing hold of Takamaki’s arm, Suzui said, “It was nice meeting you, Amamiya. I hope you enjoy your time here at Shujin.” And like that, the two of them quickly walked down the stairs and wrapped around the corner. </p><p>With a small sigh, staring at the image of Suzui- imagining where she just stood, something in Ren’s gut dropped. Worrying him. It scared him, pulling him through a miasma of thoughts after what he witnessed in that palace. Whispering to himself, Ren asked, “Is she safe?”</p><p>“Is who safe?” Makoto asked, coming up behind him a step back.</p><p>Ren turned to face her, slowly pushing his hands into his pockets, shuffling them while hidden by the black fabric. “Umm, great timing actually. Would it be alright if I talked with you about something?”</p><p>“Yeah, that actually works perfectly. I was hoping I’d get to talk with you as well,” Makoto said, finishing her trek up the stairs. “To the student council room then?” she asked, tilting her head up the stairs to the third floor. With a nod from Ren, the two made their way up. Getting settled in the quiet of the room, Ren pulled up his chair and sat as the latch of the doors lock set into place.</p><p>Both of them basked in the silence while Makoto pulled up her chair and sat down. Makoto placed her hands onto the table, twiddling her thumbs together while the quiet air surrounded them. Her heart began to beat faster while the guilt she felt from the day prior began nipping at her spine. It was almost unbearable until Ren spoke up.</p><p>“I… guess I’ll go first,” Ren whispered, digging into his pocket and pulling out the red stained glass shard. Placing it onto the table and sliding it over to Makoto, he began while the brunette started questioning herself and wondering if Ren had already known about her guilt. “When I was captured like you and Ryuji, I woke up on my knees and restrained in a way that basically made me worship a statue of Kamoshida. Kobayakawa was there and he… well, you guys pretty much know what happened. I probably wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you guys and you have my thanks. I guess… What I’m trying to get at here is that I was basically being forced to worship this man like he was more than that and if I didn’t concede to a point where <em> that </em> Kobayakawa was satisfied, I was going to get whipped regardless.”</p><p>Ren stopped himself and took in a deep breath. His hands slightly shook while he pointed at the shard. “I found that in my bookbag later that night so whatever happened… it wasn’t just some shared hallucination but we already knew that, right? If that Morgana character is to be trusted, anyway. I just got done meeting Shiho Suzui. Turns out she’s on the starting lineup for the Volleyball team and she was covered in injuries. After seeing all of that and talking with her, it just got me thinking. We ran into that library and there were so many books that had names on them of students. Hell, you and Ryuji even found your own books.”</p><p>Ren stopped for a moment, looking around the room until he saw a couple shelves lined with student record books. Pointing to them, he said, “Kamoshida clearly only sees his students as records, no matter how small or worthless in his eyes we’re all just records to him. And you guys say that the abuse to the volleyball players is obvious. Ryuji went through it all too. But if it’s so obvious, then why hasn’t anyone done anything about it? Even if we find leads to substantial evidence inside that palace, there’s no saying people will talk. People can be easily bought out. I’ve seen it happen. If that place is real, then it’s real for a reason. What if this ends up being for nothing and we just get ourselves killed?”</p><p>Makoto sat in silence after Ren had finished talking. Her hands were still and any nerves she had in the moment were all but vanished while she thought of her answer. Looking up and staring at the way the creases of his eyes tensed with worry, Makoto began to speak. “You’re right. This could all be for nothing. But I don’t see any other way to take Kamoshida down, so I would rather try to do something than do nothing- even if that makes me a hypocrite.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess you’re right,” Ren said, the tension in his eyes fading away but the worry remaining while he stretched his back out against the chair.</p><p>Makoto gave a soft smile as Ren returned to his normal position and said, “After seeing what we saw, wouldn’t we be just as bad as Kamoshida if we just turned a blind eye?”</p><p>Ren eyed Makoto through the tops of his eyelids before letting himself have the reprieve of a small chuckle. “Yeah I guess I did say that didn’t I? I’m in this no matter what… But I’m confused. Why would that make you a hypocrite? You’ve done nothing but try to help since I’ve met you.”</p><p>“That actually brings us to what I wanted to talk to you about,” Makoto said, the nip returning but this time with a throttling bite against her spine. Ren straightened his posture and looked at Makoto with caution while she averted her gaze. The conversation he had with Thrynlic played over and over again in his mind until Makoto spoke. “After Ryuji and I had ran into each other in the palace… You were nowhere to be found and after fighting for our lives, Ryuji insisted upon us going back in to try and find you- even though we were at the entrance. Close to escape.”</p><p>Ren slowly pushed his chair back while Makoto took in a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, she continued. “I saw you fall out of that window. I didn’t think you had survived that and we didn’t even know where you were. Trying to find you would have been extremely dangerous and so, I… I argued that we should just leave. That there was no guarantee that you were still alive and that it would only get the rest of us captured or killed.”</p><p>“Ryuji, of course, thankfully didn’t listen. After we heard a pretty big explosion, he didn’t even try to argue. He just ran, breaking down every wall in his path until he found you.” Makoto could hardly bring herself to look up at Ren, but pushed herself forward regardless. “I just wanted to apologize and I know nothing I say will make that right. You would’ve died had Ryuji not gone after you. But, I couldn’t live with myself if I were to try and hide that from you. So I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry, Ren.”</p><p>All Ren could think about was his trial. Remembering how, despite saving that woman, he was the one punished. Expelled, charged with assault, completely disowned by friends he loved and thought loved him back. Now, shoved into a city he knows nothing about while surrounded by people who want nothing of him. “<em>Trash. Expendable.</em> <em>Was it all going to happen again?”</em> Ren thought to himself, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, it was almost like he could see his mother standing over him and smiling. As if pushing him on.</p><p>Looking back at Makoto and feeling the hand slowly drift away despite his longing for it, Ren swallowed the building fear in his mouth and stared into Makoto’s eyes. Both struggling to keep contact. “Yeah… yeah that makes sense,” Ren began. </p><p>Standing up and gathering his belongings, Ren said, “If I were in your shoes I don’t know what I would’ve done. And I’m thankful you told me, but, let’s just leave it at this. There's no reason to feel guilt when there were so many unknowns involved, yeah?" Something in Ren screamed while he spoke. He wanted to cry out in anger, tear away at the items on the table and the books on the shelves; Ren wanted to feel like he had been betrayed so he could begin to let out the the stresses that have been eating away at him for months. But when he looked into the self-reproachful attitude that had taken its time to settle deep into Makoto's face, Ren found himself unable to act and instead felt a depressing calm wash over his lungs. It seemed to wash away the doubts in his heart but left behind something that felt far more void than anything else he'd carried thus far. Unknowable- this seed began to root out and dug its way into the walls of his heart.</p><p>There was an extended period of silence after Ren had finished speaking, during which Makoto let her breath catch back up with her while her chest began to feel lighter and lighter. She looked over at Ren who seemed to be somewhere else and eyed him carefully, wondering what could be going through his head. And then he spoke. "Thanks for telling me though. You didn't need to but you did anyway... That means something. Thank you."</p><p>The blacks of Ren's eyes glimmered with a warming light that fought against the threat of extinguishment. It brought about an airy feeling in Makoto's chest before she let out a small bit of breath- a small smile barely spread across her lips. "Well, that about wraps up everything I wanted to discuss with you. Are you assimilating into your classes well enough?" Ren gave a small and quick nod. "I'm glad. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Would you like me to walk you downstairs?"</p><p>"Oh, uh... no thank you. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure you have responsibilities of your own you need to attend to. See ya tomorrow Miss... er... Makoto." The brunette nodded in approval and watched the door as it closed, leaving her alone in the student council room.</p><p>Ready for the day to be over, once his feet touched the ground of the first floor, Ren sped up his pace and hurriedly walked over to the front doors when a voice he only had the privilege of hearing a few times called out to him. “Amamiya, the man of the hour and the one I was hoping I’d see off the most,” said Kamoshida, sauntering over to Ren and standing a foot well above him. </p><p>The height difference alone intimidated Ren but the twisted smile did more than that. “Can I help you, Mr. Kamoshida?” Ren asked, taking a step back to increase the short distance between the two bodies.</p><p>“Yes, actually you can,” Kamoshida said, waving over to the display of trophies nearby. “You see, we have a volleyball rally going on tomorrow to build spirits before the season begins and I just wanted to let you know that I’ve placed you on one of the participating teams.”</p><p>Ren’s gut dropped as he looked from the trophies to Kamoshida with building anxiety and asked, “I don’t understand, I don’t even know how to play. I’d only hinder the team.”</p><p>With a clap against Ren’s back, Kamoshida exclaimed, “Oh, don’t try playing timid now. I’ve seen your record from your old school. You were one of the top athletes there. Yeah, you had a focus on gymnastics but just a little bit of practice and you’ll be a volleyball star. Just you wait. Now then, I want you in the gymnasium tomorrow in your gym clothes by 6 A.M. No later. And, depending on how you do, I may just find a spot for you on my team.” Kamoshida eyed the growing nerves in Ren. Standing over him, there was no light to hide Ren’s emotions. Kamoshida smiled at the sight. At the joy it brought him. “Think of it this way, Amamiya. It’ll be a great opportunity for your overall rehabilitation. So please, don’t disappoint me, yeah? Now then, on your way.” </p><p>Turning Ren around, Kamoshida pushed him towards the front door to the school. Kamoshida didn’t need to give much force. Ren was practically running out those doors. Rushing down the stairs and into the alley, Ren poured his guts out into a trash can hidden from view- filled with a miasma of thoughts rushing through his mind until it all crashed around him. All he wanted to do was sleep and so he began making his way back to Leblanc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rally of Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 04/10 </em>
</p><p>The sound of small ropes tying together into tight knots filled Ren’s ears bringing about a certain nausea he had started to become all too familiar with. That sense of dread dancing around his guts and sliding down his intestines. It was almost becoming normal for him; almost, but not quite. And with a small sigh, Ren slid his laces down the side of his shoes and stood up, walking into a light jog out of the changing room and into the gymnasium.</p><p>The freshly polished floor reflected the early morning slumber from the skylights above, mixing it with the white glare of light fixtures just below the glass. The medley of contrasting colors drew attention to the only reflection actively moving on the floor. Shifting his eyes away from the floor, Ren found Kamoshida standing on one end of the net, tossing around a volleyball mindlessly and leering at Ren from the corner’s of his eyes.</p><p>The volleyball was tossed up one last time, gracefully landing into Kamoshida’s hand before he slapped it into the other, squeezing it on both ends as he turned to face Ren with a grin. The sudden smack reverberated through the room, causing Ren to stop just short of the other side of the net in a slight flinch. The newfound scars on his back began to sting while the distorted voice of Kobayakawa echoed in his head. “You should be grateful,” he said.</p><p>“Afterall,” Kamoshida continued, taking over the sound of Kobayakawa’s voice. “It’s not every day that I allow trash such as yourself a true chance at redemption through glory.” Ren stopped as the cathedral flashed around him, drawing his attention to the leaking hunger at the edges of Kamoshida’s lips.</p><p>Mentally shaking away the growing fear and building tension in his lungs, Ren stepped forward and turned to face Kamoshida head on. “You know, most would say it’s indecent for a teacher of stature such as yours to talk down to a student like that. Even if they’re like me.”</p><p>“And what makes you think I’m held to the same standard?” Kamoshida quickly snapped back. “This school is lucky I’m even here. And everyone knows it too. Everyday I grace these halls with my presence and build them a reputation so grand that all will benefit from. And then you suddenly show up and taint what I work for. It’s pathetic really.”</p><p>“What’s pathetic is how you act like a god in a school. Talk about low,” Ren said, thinking back on the night of his arrest. The courage he felt in that moment bracing him up now.</p><p>Kamoshida chuckled low and bounced the volleyball onto the floor and caught it when he began to talk. “When I first saw you waiting next to Takamaki on your first day, I almost thought that you might be a half decent kid. And then I saw you walking around in my halls side by side with that other piece of trash, Sakamoto. Ever since the two of you have been parading around spreading your filth like normal people but you two are nothing but parasites to my hard work.” </p><p>Once again the ball bounced onto the hardwood floor and Kamoshida caught it. “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but it would probably be safer to distance yourself from the track traitor if you’re serious about your rehabilitation. But I guess trash attracts trash.” Holding the ball in one hand, Kamoshida raised it to point at Ren, making direct eye contact between the two of them. “For these first few days I just couldn’t get it. Even if you were a half decent student in Matsushima, what worth does Kobayakawa see in you that I can’t provide ten fold? But then I figured it out… He was trying to one up me. To be the golden boy of a school he can no longer call his own, so count yourself lucky, Amamiya- because I know how to play around his little game. And it all revolves around you.”</p><p>“Can’t say I really feel blessed if it means being used by a principal in the middle of midlife crisis and a washed up volleyball player,” Ren sneered. The sound of the rubber being crushed by Kamoshida’s grip shrieked against the walls. Turning to face the teen, the instructor tilted his head back and glared at Ren.</p><p>“It truly disappoints me that Kobayakawa saw any worth in trash like you. I can’t fathom finding any. To me, you’re just a waste of space and my precious air.” Kamoshida stopped and lowered the glare before returning with a face of malicious intent. “I could have done so much worse to you than just have your record leaked and yet you still have the gall to act like a little prick… but I can use this.”</p><p>It was like someone had thrust a spear into his chest. Ren struggled to keep himself from lurching back as all of the whispers he had begun to endure came to a single point and rested on Kamoshida. Ren looked up at Kamoshida with a mix of despair and anger. “That was… I’ve been… Why would you do something like that? I haven’t even done anything to you yet!”</p><p>“Because you disgust me. And the faster you’re out of here… The better,” Kamoshida said, expressionless as he stepped towards the net and peered through the fabric. “But I’ve recently decided you could be of some worth to me. You see, if you’re on my team and you’re successfully rehabilitated, then my reputation will skyrocket and believe me… you will be rehabilitated. I’ll make sure of that much. I refuse to let you do anything that could dirty what I’ve worked so hard to build.”</p><p>Hot air huffed through Ren’s nostrils while he gathered his bearings once more. Looking up to stare at Kamoshida with defiance, Ren asked unwaveringly, “What? Can’t handle that your glory days are over? It’s pretty sad that all you can do now is force students to make you look good so that people forget about how washed up you’ve become.”</p><p>With a widening smile, Kamoshida stepped back and began tossing the ball up into the air and catching it as it fell down. Reaching the back of the court boundaries, Kamoshida caught the ball and readied to serve before saying, “Those are some rather bold words, Amamiya. I wonder if you even have the balls to back them up or if you’re just a bark with no bite. But for now, let's begin before you play today. Lesson one. Never talk back to me.” Disease danced along Kamoshida’s smile while violence poured out and onto his hands. Tossing the ball up high into the air, it blocked the light from one of the spotlights, casting a shadow over Ren. He didn’t move while the sound of rubber against newly polished hardwood echoed in the room. Kamoshida grunted as he jumped, soaring high and meeting the ball when it began to fall. </p><p>The snap rang through their bones, startling Ren while he sat in the metal chair, he looked up at the game unfolding before him. He could feel every churn in his gut as he watched Kamoshida play ruthlessly against students that were clearly leagues below him. With every strike of the ball against their forearms in poor attempts to keep from losing the match, Ren flinched in tandem with the other players. It made his own sore again. Rubbing away the stress building in the bandaged bruises, Ren carefully counted down the seconds until the clock hit zero. When another player would have to tap out- hoping and praying that he wasn’t going to be called upon to replace another battered and beaten victim.</p><p>Then there was the serve. Strengthened by a roster filled with faculty all egging Kamoshida forward to show his stuff, pinpoint details to the grand statue everyone praised. The ball went soaring high into the air followed quickly by Kamoshida. The muscles in his back contracted tightly together and released all of their building power into a single swing. His hand made contact with the ball and the sound alone seemed to create a disgustingly golden light as it rocketed downwards. None of the student players had time to react while they all watched the ball barrel towards one of their own. </p><p>Ren looked over, recognizing him as the one he and Makoto had run into that Sunday. Mishima attempted to bring his arms up to block the strike but was blinded by the shining of lights as to where it would make contact. There was a sickening crunch that left the crowd in still silence- as if time had paused in mourning for the continued sprawl of Kamoshida’s victims. Mishima’s neck crumpled downwards from the impact to his skull. Falling first to his knees followed quickly by his arms drooping down and the ball flinging off back towards the other students. Everyone watched as Mishima fell onto the floor, unconscious, his head slamming against the floor in tandem with the rubber bouncing up and down, waiting for its next serve.</p><p>Kamoshida smiled when he landed and stared at Ren before donning a mask of faked worry. Rushing his breathing, the instructor ran towards Mishima, ducking underneath the net and dropping down onto one knee before his unconscious body. Picking Mishima up while he slowly came to, Kamoshida called out in a silent gymnasium so that his voice echoed and could be heard by all, “Can someone help!? He needs to get to the nurse’s office as soon as possible!”</p><p>Ren looked down the row of the players and found not one of them moved. Sitting idly in fear for their actions being punished. Exhaling a pent up breath, Ren turned back to face the crowd as two faculty members slowly sauntered over to Mishima like the entire process was a bore. It disgusted Ren but brought a hidden smile to Kamoshida’s heart. Barely conscious, the two faculty hoisted Mishima up while his head lolled back and they carried him out of the gymnasium. Returning back to his side of the court, the other teachers praised Kamoshida, exclaiming, “Nice work thinking on your feet like that coach! Hopefully he’s all good to go for the matches tonight!”</p><p>“Ha! I just hope he’s okay. We can worry about the game tonight later. For now, let’s get back to a rally!” With applause and cheers from faculty and students alike, all of the volleyball players and Ren alike leaned back with sweat dripping down their foreheads, praying that their name wouldn’t be the next to be called on. But one must be chosen. Raising his hand and extending his index finger out, Kamoshida played with the hearts of all of his players before landing onto Ren and shouting, “Amamiya, you’re up! Let’s take a quick time out while he gets situated!”</p><p>There was no hate or disgust from the players as he stood up and slowly walked onto the court- only pity. But as for everyone else who stood and watched from the sidelines, Ren received nothing but sneers and disgust. Quiet chants calling for Kamoshida to put him in his place rung through Ren’s bones while he walked forward. Every step harder than the last. But then there was a cheer. Looking out of the corner of his eyes before facing the duo of encouragers, Ren found Ryuji and Makoto on the sidelines, cheering him on while worry wrecked their faces.</p><p>It brought a quiet calm to Ren, making the steps easier while he got situated by his new team where to stand and what position to take place. The girl he had met the day before slowly walked over to him, this time with a plethora of more bruises and lack of life in her eyes. Attempting to don a smile for him, Suzui quietly said, “Don’t worry, we won’t let him hurt you.” Wrapping her arms around his bandaged forearms, she finished saying, “Not more than he already has, anyway. Game on.” </p><p>Ren looked up at the rest of his team all staring at him with determination as Suzui walked away. Synchronously, they all nodded their heads with fierce eyes. They’re only attempt at rebelling against their abuser. For the first time, however small it may have been, Ren saw these players smile. It lit a fire within Ren. A rally of spirits. A rally of statements. A rally for a change that they all begged to come.</p><p>“Shit man, I don’t know if I can watch this,” Ryuji whispered, slowly enough that Makoto had a hard time registering the words. Leaning back against the wall and sliding down onto the floor, Ryuji watched with desperation while the students got ready for the next round of Kamoshida’s onslaught. The sound of the doors closing behind Mishima still echoed in his ears while he looked over at Makoto who was joining him on the floor. With a sigh, Ryuji asked, “I need to get my mind off of it, so can you tell me what happened between you two yesterday? I caught a glimpse of him right as he was leaving the school but he looked kind of sick. Lost sight of him pretty quick, though. And you haven’t been like you usually are today either. You two talk or sum’?”</p><p>Looking over towards Ren and back towards Ryuji, Makoto rubbed the back of her head and responded. “Yeah, we did but it actually went pretty well. Better than I was originally anticipating anyway.”</p><p>"Well that's at least some good news. Feels like we don't get much anymore with Kamoshida preying around. How the hell Ren even get with the volleyball players anyway?" Ryuji asked, eyeing the gym curiously while Ren and the volleyball team played ferociously against Kamoshida.</p><p>Makoto looked over at the players then Ryuji before nudging him with her elbow. “I don't have any idea but we don’t have any time to worry about it. For now, how about we get started on what the plan is for this afternoon?” Ryuji nodded and turned to discuss when the sound of rubber slamming against the polish sounded through the room and the audience gasped in disbelief.</p><p>The pair turned their attention towards the court just in time to see Ren falling down to his feet, turning to face an entourage of high fives congratulating him on a nice shot. They watched while he easily fell into the competitive atmosphere with a happy smile. They watched the rest of the faculty getting back into their positions as the students did the same and Kamoshida picked up the ball. No one cared to notice the raw anger he attempted to hide on his face, contorting it into a struggling grin as he congratulated the student team.</p><p>Ryuji gave a small chuckle, smiling softly and whispering, “Yeah, put that bastard in his place.” The two teens turned to face each other again when he asked, “Aight, where do we start?”</p><p>“The library,” Makoto quickly explained, receiving a confused yet intrigued look from Ryuji. Gesturing towards the students in the gym, Makoto continued, “When we were in there, we kept finding books with students' names on them. We even found yours and you were recognizing some of the names you saw. So was I and I was thinking that if we got back there, we could easily find some people that could testify against him. That place is our one way ticket to some substantial evidence.”</p><p>Ryuji placed his fist into his open palm, nodding his head up and down before looking back up at Makoto. “Oh my god, you’re right. But how are we going to get back there? I don’t even know where to go. Do you?”</p><p>Makoto shook her head before sighing. “We’ll have to sneak our way through and try to find it. We can’t draw too much attention either because more guards would be on us in an instant. They can just appear from the ground after all.”</p><p>“Ooh, I was actually thinking about that!” Ryuji exclaimed, fumbling for his phone and pulling up a photo of an airsoft firearm to show to Makoto. “I was thinkin’ about what that cat thing said and if the world is based on cognition n’ shit, couldn’t we bring something like this in there and the guard things will think it’s real? I mean, it doesn’t shoot real bullets but it could at least scare ‘em away.”</p><p>Makoto looked at the photo for a long second with her hand cupping her chin before locking the phone and handing it back to Ryuji. “I’m not too sure, but it would be worth the try. But where would we even get one?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that. I took this photo myself after I picked one up from a store on central. The things in my bookbag right now,” Ryuji said, pride flit across his face prominently while Makoto stopped and stared in an attempt to process what she was just told.</p><p>“Excuse me?” She asked, straightening her back out while her expression dropped into something more stern. “Do you have any idea how- you know what? I’m not going to worry about it. But please don’t ever bring something like that to school again.”</p><p>“Eh?” Ryuji grunted taking his phone back slowly and staring down at the ground while he thought and put the device back in his pocket before it donned on him. “Oh shit, I didn’t even think about that one. Ha! Sorry, Prez.” Shoving her face into an open palm, Makoto shook her head slowly while Ryuji chuckled before both of their attentions were once again glued to the court. The ball had been served and teams began to play.</p><p>With a loud slap sounding through everyone's ears, there was a disturbing quiet during the time in between each strike. With the ball sailing over the net, one of the faculty quickly ran over and bumped it up. There was an odd clearing in the middle of the student’s side, as if they had all begun to rest thinking that just like in previous rounds, the teacher would miss and it would be a point scored for them. But this time, they were wrong.</p><p>It was like time was beginning to freeze while the ball soared high into the air, nearing closer to the net. Quickly examining his surroundings, something in Ren kicked into action. For once the attention on him wasn’t bad and those he played with almost seemed to respect him. Losing their previous notions about him. He didn’t want to lose that. Ren wanted to reinforce the change. Wanting them all to see that he wasn’t who people thought him to be.</p><p>He saw the muscles in Kamoshida’s calves begin to tense, readying to jump into the air. On instinct, Ren ran towards the empty spot in the court as Kamoshida flew high into the air, raising his hand to smack down onto the ball. Falling into a slide as his hand made contact, Ren extended his arms out when the ball exploded with violent energy and came down towards him. The impact made contact with Ren’s forearms, saving the round for his team and causing the ball to fly high into the air. </p><p>Pain shot through Ren’s arms and the bandaged injuries from the morning screamed in terror, flopping down to his sides. On his knees with his arms dangling, Ren found himself stuck once more, positioned to pray when Suzui acted on the opportunity. The ball was flung over to the other end of the court with a loud smack only to be quickly met by Kamoshida jumping up to meet the ball again. The scene flashed before his eyes. Ren could almost feel the restraints holding him down to pray to the figure of Kamoshida as he flew high into the air and made contact with the ball. Once again, Ren saw that sickening golden light emanate from the strike. </p><p>
  <em> “I hate you.” </em>
</p><p>Then there was only black.</p><p>With a disgusting crunch the ball struck Ren’s face, crumpling his unconscious body into a mess of limbs on the floor. A small stream of blood pooled out onto the floor as Ryuji and Makoto quickly got up and ran towards Ren through the thunderous applause from the crowd. Ren’s teammates could only stand around and watch while the two teens ran to his side and began to pick him. All staring at Kamoshida who looked down at the unconscious teen with a malice filled grin.</p><p>With a soft thud, the instructor landed onto the ground and stared daggers into all of the volleyball players, demanding them to stay put while he walked underneath the net and knelt at Rens side- receiving daggers of his own from Ryuji. Makoto looked over the body and asked for a small rag to cover Ren’s broken nose with. Looking down at the unconscious body, Kamoshida let out a quiet chuckle that only the other two could hear before he stood up and asked, “Take him to the nurse’s office for me?”</p><p>“Why you bastar-” Ryuji began before Makoto quickly tugged down on his gym jacket.</p><p>“Not now. We need to get him to the nurse. Now help me get him up.” Ryuji looked over at Makoto with exasperation but only got concern in return as she caught a tossed rag and covered Ren’s bleeding nose. With a determined nod, Ryuji helped Makoto pick Ren up while consciousness slowly came back to him and began to make their way out of the gym. Some watched with awe and pity. Others with guilt. But most applauded and laughed at the crumpled teen before them.</p><p>-</p><p>With a quick crack followed by grunts of pain, Ren slowly released the tension in his jaw while the nurse put bandages on his nose after setting it back into place. “Now then, I don’t see any hints towards a concussion but you should go see a professional when you get the chance, if not at least for the pain relievers. You can leave when the bell rings. Holler if you need anything.”</p><p>The older woman wheeled herself out of the infirmary room and into her office when the others stood up and gathered around Ren as he lifted his legs off of the bed. Grabbing the ice pack and settling it against his head in an attempt to deal with the throb, Ren looked up and asked, “Alright, please tell me you guys came up with a game plan for today while all of that went down.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Makoto quickly asked, looking Ren up and down before their eyes met. There was a dull fire behind his eyes but little to no other emotion. Taking in a deep breath, Makoto continued, “We can’t be sure if you’re injured or not. As far as I’m concerned, your health is more important right now. Just because the nurse couldn’t find anything doesn’t mean you don’t have a concussion.”</p><p>“Yeah, I kinda gotta agree with her on this one man. Your face is already starting to look nasty, but, wait! Maybe we could still bring him!” Makoto whipped her head back to face Ryuji as he quickly tapped his fist against his open palm. “All we have to do is do that healing magic we did before to get him better. Ren will be fine and the plan is a go.”</p><p>“No there’s no way,” Makoto began, asking Ryuji if he even knew how to do it. Meanwhile the scars on Ren’s back began to irritate him. A reminder that it didn’t work like Morgana said it would. But as the growing noise from Ryuji and Makoto’s arguing began to overtake his thoughts, it clouded Ren’s mind and irritated him until he eventually snapped.</p><p>“I’m fine! Okay…? I’m going in there with you guys. No questions asked. Now, what’s the plan?” Ren asked, diminishing the bite in his words as he continued.</p><p>With a large sigh, Makoto began to elaborate on the plan explaining what little there was to it with how little they knew. When she was finished, Ren stretched his back out and asked, “So, get to the Library and try to find people that we can try to convince to testify, right? Sounds easy enough.”</p><p>Sliding the ice pack off of his head and onto the bed as the bell sounding the end of the day's classes rang through the nurses office, Makoto said, “Alright, then let’s get going. But don’t push yourself too hard, please?”</p><p>“Yeah… Yeah, no problem,” Ren said, grasping the back of his head while the throb began to dull.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. To Those of You Who Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to get back to Chains but if I'm being entirely honest, I was truly avoiding writing this chapter. But a part of me felt like I needed to write it.</p><p>I'm sure for several of us- while unable to completely relate to the character of Shiho Suzui- can understand where she comes from. It's easy to feel like you're alone. It's easy to believe you are too. It's a constant struggle and not everyone makes it out unscathed. And to the lucky few who try and live, there are scars that come from that experience that last forever. It's hard to believe and sometimes aggravating to accept but there is always a light. You just need to find it somewhere. So keep your head up and keep on looking, little light.</p><p>1-800-273-8255</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was because of the way he reminded her so much of Ann. Maybe it was because of the way she was beginning to relate. Or rather, it was because it allowed her the chance to forget all about her own woes while she attempted to help others through their own. The answer is neither important nor does one’s selection mean anything to the grand scheme of her heart. All that matters is the bliss of her ignorance. Those sacred seconds of amnesia before she once again had to face that fervent anger.</p><p>Though despite the distraction, the clock would once again sound out when it’s timer began to dwindle into grains of sand falling between her fingertips. For Shiho Suzui, nothing brought more dread than the sound of time slipping away. Time spent laughing. Time spent relaxing. Time spent listening out for the footsteps that brought the end of the timer hidden by the veneer of her name.</p><p>The dull thud of the hourglass in Shiho’s heart rang through her bones, rattling her chest and allowing her the reprieve of a deep breath that filled her with a new flourish of cool vigour. Descending the last step of the stairs, Shiho felt Ann reach over and grasp her hand as the last remnants of the breath escaped her lungs. Together the two girls walked through the crowds of students, weaving their way through the bustling life yearning for the evening freedom and stopping occasionally for the few that attempted to wish Shiho luck on the upcoming season.</p><p>“Good luck in the rally tomorrow!”</p><p>“Show those Gekkoukan assholes who're winning nationals this year!”</p><p>Shiho smiled and thanked them before continuing forward. The tension in the corners of her eyes faltered leaving behind the smile they attempted to carry on its edges.</p><p>“If anyone can beat them, it’s definitely gotta be this year's team.”</p><p>“Lead the charge, number 1!”</p><p>She waved to acknowledge their comments yet the smile began to waver. Their words were suffocating. Placing weight on shoulders that were beginning to slouch forward. Pressing down on legs that have had no rest since the year began.</p><p>“If anyone can actually beat Kamoshida it’s definitely you, Suzui.”</p><p>“I’ll be cheering you on at the rally tomorrow!”</p><p>The crash of hardened rubber against metal rang through the hall sending a shiver up Shiho’s spine that carried her body up in jagged moments. Taking a moment to catch the startled breath escaping her system, Shiho looked over at the source of the noise and accepted the relief that finding a door slammed by a student brought. Feeling the squeeze of Ann’s hand around her own, Shiho looked up and found the soft features of her best friend staring into her with worry.</p><p>Ann brought Shiho outside of the double doors and led her to the tables in the courtyard. Sitting down on the opposite end of the table, Ann quietly asked, “Are you alright? You startled me when you jumped like that.”</p><p>“Yeah… Yeah, I’m alright, Ann,” Shiho said, giving a breathy and dismissive laugh towards her answers end. Picking herself up slightly and straightening out her skirt, Shiho watched all the creases straighten. Letting go of a small sigh, she attempted to ignore the ticking noise and set her own mind straight like the creases- focusing on the person she wanted to visit with. “So, how’s the modeling working out for you?” asked Shiho. “You seem to be getting a lot more calls lately.”</p><p>Reaching for the back of her head, Ann began to rub it back and forth while exhaling a nervous chuckle, receiving an investigative tint from Shiho’s eyes in return. “Oh yeah, it’s, um… it’s going pretty well. My agent recently told me that they want to start getting me some cover shoots. I guess I’m starting to build a bit of a fanbase.”</p><p>Standing up and walking over to the vending machine, Ann spoke while twirling the end of one of her twin tails while the drinks dispensed into the compartment below. “It’s kinda surprising, y’know? I mean, how do I go from the easy highschool girl to what is being called online as ‘<em> The </em>Bombshell Blonde.”</p><p>“I don’t know, girl. You’re quite the bombshell to me,” Shiho said, stifling a small giggle as Ann turned around and faced her with a huff, attempting to hold an exaggerated frown while a smile fought back against it. “And what did I say about listening to what people say about you. You know nothing they say is true and are only nasty rumors. I know it’s hard but please don’t let them get to you.”</p><p>Handing Shiho a drink, Ann waved away the sentiment while her lips pulled up into a soft expression. “I know, Mom, I know. But sometimes they’re fun to listen to. I mean, they just come up with the craziest things sometimes and it makes for a good laugh.” Shiho nodded her head along in agreement before carefully looking over Ann’s features. She sat solemnly, subtly staring away from the corners of Shiho’s eyes and twiddling her thumbs.</p><p>Shiho slowly reached out and grabbed hold of Ann’s hand, giving her fingers a small, tight squeeze before pulling back. Silence filled the air between the two girls. A silence that was quickly broken by nasally giggles that evolved into full laughter.</p><p>Once their hearts had their fill, the two girls let out content sighs and sat in each other’s company, enjoying the relaxing reprieve it gave. Reaching across the table and holding onto Shiho’s hands, Ann looked up into her eyes with worry wrought across her face. “Hey, is everything alright? You’ve seemed a bit off these past few weeks and whenever I get to see you again it’s usually with a new bruise. Is everything going well at practice?”</p><p>Tick. Tick. Tick. Shiho’s gaze lowered onto the table, staring at her hands encased by Ann’s. She could feel the heat building up in her palms and the sweat that began to follow. It gave her something to focus on to try and toss away the timer that would never stop counting down in her head. Shiho stared for a few moments- longer than necessary she found out when Ann let loose one of her hands and began waving it slowly in front of Shiho’s eyes. “Hey, are you alright? You’re kind of worrying me right now,” asked Ann.</p><p>“Y-Yeah… I’m alright,” Shiho muttered to herself, sliding her hand up and down her arm. “It’s just that practice has been getting a lot more intense lately… With the season about to start and all that, you know? And I haven’t been playing very well… I’m pretty sure that Kamoshida might take me off the starting lineup.”</p><p>Ann slammed an open palm down onto the table and leaned forward. “What do you mean he might take you off of the starting lineup!? That would only hurt the team, wouldn’t it!? I mean you’re his star player!” Shiho began to reel back at the volume of the words, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Ann. </p><p>Shiho shook her head and casted her eyes down. “I don’t know about that, Ann. It feels like all I ever do in practice is cause problems for everyone else on the team. I can tell I’m slowing everyone down… especially with my knee. Maybe I shouldn’t be a starter anymore. I just don’t know.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, Ann leaned back into place and said softly, “Hey… don’t sell yourself short, Shiho. You’re an amazing volleyball player that’s going to go far. So please, don’t give up. At least for me, alright? Cause I’ll always be cheering you on.”</p><p>Shiho looked into Ann’s eyes and smiled, nodding her thanks. “Well, when you say it like that, how could I just up and leave?. Just you watch me, Ann Takamaki. I’ll show our opponents who the real deal is, yeah?”</p><p>Giggling to herself, Ann said, “Hell yeah, you get em girl.”</p><p>But despite these minutes of solace, it was not meant to last forever. The ticking of the clock would continue until it’s fated stop. In tandem with the sound in Shiho’s head, Ann’s phone began to ring as Mishima opened the double doors nearby and walked over. Waiting for a moment to gain Shiho’s attention, their eyes met each other’s and when Ann declined the call, so did the hourglass meet the end of it’s drain.</p><p>“Who was that? Was it important?” asked Shiho while Ann slid her phone back into her skirt pocket. “You could’ve taken it if you wanted.”</p><p>Waving her hand back and forth dismissively, Ann said, “Oh, it was just my agent. Probably just calling to see if I could fill in for a missing model but I was kind of hoping I’d get to relax today. I bought this new bath bomb you see and… Oh, Mishima.” Taking notice of the dark blue haired boy, Ann began to slowly gather her things. “Well I guess you two better head off to practice. I wouldn’t want to make you guys late.”</p><p>The two girls stood up and gave each other a quick hug before splitting off and heading in their different directions. Together, Shiho and Mishima walked over to the gymnasium and with every step Shiho took, the lack of movement in her hourglass slowly became more and more noticeable until it was screaming at her to flip it back over before she walked into the gym. Though after a few moments of listening to her own internal struggle, Shiho soon found she could no longer differentiate the yelling from her heart from the yelling beyond the door.</p><p>Mishima gave a long sigh as he reached for the handle and said, “Looks like he’s worse than usual this time. Good luck, Suzui. Guess I’ll see you on the other side.”</p><p>The handle clicked into place and Mishima began pushing, opening the wide gymnasium for the two of them only to step in and find one of their peers on the ground holding onto his nose. Blood was leaking from the openings between his fingers and Kamoshida stood above him behind the net yelling at the others. “How many times do I have to tell you to dig these strikes!? It’s your only way of successfully blocking a spike from turning into a kill shot! If you’re digging with your face then you're already failing and if you’re failing then you’re worthless to me!” Kamoshida looked around with his arms spread out before motioning to the fetal body of the player. </p><p>Noticing Mishima and Shiho as he turned around, Kamoshida cleared his voice and crouched down for the player to more easily hear. “Fucking stand up already,” he whispered. “We’re not done with the drill yet. Maybe having Suzui to back you up might make it hurt a little less next time. And don’t you dare try pulling a stunt like this again. I refuse to place any pathetic pieces of shit on my team when they can easily be replaced by someone who can actually take the heat. Am I clear?”</p><p>“Y-y-y-Yessir!” Said the player, standing up and wiping away the blood from his nostrils and pinching the bridge of his nose in hope it would stop the bleeding faster. Falling back into position, the player watched with anticipation while Kamoshida motioned towards Shiho.</p><p>“Suzui, fall in place. You’ve been slower these past few practices so I expect you to do better. Anything less and you won’t like what comes of it,” Kamoshida said before regarding the entire team. “None of you will! If you want someone to blame for tonight's failures then please, look towards Suzui to hold them for you! Alright! Drill starts in five!”</p><p>Five seconds until pain. Five seconds until the beatings. Five seconds until the berating. And hours before any of it ended. The final volleyball was served and bounced off of the flooring until it rolled away just as beaten as the rest of the team. Kamoshida hadn’t even dismissed them. He just stormed out of the building once he felt satisfied with his actions and left everyone else to lick their wounds. </p><p>The session had been worse than usual for everyone. They were all counting new injuries compared to the typical few usually singled out. Yet even those who had the privilege of being Kamoshida’s beating post were not allowed the comfort of tonight's practice being easier. Everyone had their fair share of injuries to patch up with one another. And it was in the girls’ locker room that Shiho would come to realize just how much worse it had been this time around despite her feeling the same as any other practice. Opening her locker and tearing off her uniform, Shiho counted several more injuries than typically received and gave a small sigh of defeat when the small paper box filled with bandages emptied before she could cover them all up. </p><p>Placing the empty box into a trash can, Shiho began changing into her regular school uniform when one of the girls sat down and began silently sobbing. The constant movement in Shiho’s limbs kept her focused and was the only thing keeping her from joining the girl. Garnering the attention of all the others, they picked themselves up and walked over in futile attempts to talk the girl through her pains in hopes their empathies would do the trick. But from her audience point of view, Shiho knew it would never work. It never did. It just made the recovery process that much harder. To understand that on this team, your patches don’t make you special but rather, take anything that was special away. Throwing you into the crowd of self-proclaimed cowards who could only do as they were told and take what they were given in hopes that their suffering would be validated by their end goal. But it never worked out so easily for them.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the girl to calm down, but as Shiho sat down to slide on her socks, she stared into the girls’ eyes and felt jealousy pang in the back of her chest. Unsure of how long she was staring, Shiho didn’t care yet she wondered how long it had been since she felt such life. Although afraid they may be, there was still hope in those fresh eyes that glistened from the lights shining into them. A hope that Shiho struggled to remember feeling. <em> “How long?” </em>she wondered to herself when the talk of the players began to barge into her thoughts.</p><p>“God, I wonder who pissed off Kamoshida tonight… He was so much worse than usual.”</p><p><em> “He can be even worse.” </em> Tugging her shirt over her head, Shiho began moving faster in an attempt to be kept out of their conversation. Afraid at the possibility of snapping. An irritation began to nag in her. The envy towards her peers grew while they continued to speak.</p><p>“Maybe it was because of that transfer student? I mean he’s all sorts of trouble, isn’t he? I mean he’s hanging out with Sakamoto… Or maybe Kamoshida just wasn’t able to get his Takamaki fix?” The girls began giggling through their bruises at the last suggestion. A suggestion that pulled on Shiho’s spine.</p><p><em> “Always with the rumors. Why does it have to be someone else’s fault? Why can’t it just be because Kamoshida is a monster?” </em> After zipping up the side of her skirt, Shiho watched her peers and wondered to herself through the irritation and with genuine curiosity. She wondered how they all could go through almost the exact same turmoil yet stand here with almost entirely different perspectives.</p><p>“I actually think I know why he’s so mad. Niijima’s been going around and asking us players about practices. Seems like she’s caught on to what’s been going on. I guess she’s not as much of a snob as I thought, but it’s not like it’ll work anyway, right?” Shiho stopped in her tracks in tandem with the rest of the players. Her bag was inches away from being slung over her shoulders while she and the other girls stared at the one who spoke.</p><p>A few moments passed when another spoke up and asked the group, “Well, what if we all just told her the truth. Wouldn’t that fix everything? Wouldn’t that stop what’s happening?” There was more silence that followed. The girls all looked around at one another, trying to figure out what the others wanted to say. Yet Shiho knew where most of them stood. It’s the same reason they all stayed quiet. Even the ones who graduated.</p><p>Something in her snapped. The sound of her bag dropping against the floor snatched all the attention in Shiho’s way and it all became clear to her when the eyes of the freshmen looked at her. Compared to the eyes of the second and third years, she figured out why they had hope where she didn’t. That jealousy formed at the edges of her mouth, and spoke.</p><p>“And what about the people that endure this every day because they know what they can gain if they just keep their mouth shut? What if you wanted to make a change and spoke up about it all and everyone else who wanted to gain a little leverage completely contradicted everything you had to say? How would that affect you in the end? How would it ultimately affect the team? Everyone would have to face the consequences for it and to those that spoke… it would be so much worse. So get rid of those idea’s because the reputation behind an olympic medal will always buy more loyalty than our shared abuse.”</p><p>All the players stopped and stared. Some with their mouths agape. Others with glares stabbing into Shiho’s being. And the hope she envied, began to fade away. Shiho hadn’t wanted to see that spark anymore but now that the words had left her mouth and couldn’t be unsaid, all that she could find in her heart was nauseating guilt. The color drained from her eyes and with a small sniffle, Shiho grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room. Out of the school. And into the darkening atmosphere of a cloudy sky at the cusp of evening</p><p>-</p><p>Closing the door behind her, Shiho dropped her bag onto the floor and plopped down face first into her bed. Lying still and allowing the mattress to take in her shape until she eventually began to roll over. Staring at the clock on her bedside ticking on its usual routine, Shiho sat and waited until her own began to do the same.</p><p>Tearing off the damp clothes that clung to her body, Shiho stared absently at all of the new injuries laid bare on her body that she hadn’t been able to patch up before reaching underneath the knee brace to scratch at the irritated skin. Walking into the bathroom, the sound of the door latching shut echoed off of the tile while Shiho bathed in the bright, empty white. The light played along the rims of her patches and brought out new shades in the sickening yellow and purple. More colors added to a body filled with blacks and blues.</p><p>Lost in the mirror with listless pupils, Kamoshida’s screaming could be heard in the room. His voice seemed to reverberate off the tile, bouncing back and forth between the walls and growing louder every time. Shiho gripped the rim of the sink and tightly closed her eyes shut while the sobs from the girl before began to add itself into the cacophony of noise. A symphony of abuse and a tale to the hopeless.</p><p>At the end of the symphony's performance, a crowd cheered for the conductor yet their cheers were not exclamations of applause and glory. Instead the whispers of the halls, the private gossip hiding behind closed locker rooms and the encouragement of uninterested parties embodied the applause. The listless cheering of self-damning leeches calling for an encore. </p><p>And this conductor would happily oblige. A wave of noise washed over Shiho, forcing her down onto the floor. Her legs, unable to support her weight, collapsed down and the only force that kept her from falling off her knees was the stark white grip of her knuckles wrapped around the sinks rim. Whispering to herself, Shiho tried to keep her balance while hoping the blanket of her loose hair covering around her ears would dampen the sound if her pleas wouldn’t.</p><p>The concert played itself over once again in the bathroom, growing louder and louder. But this time, when it reached its peak, there was no applause. Only silence and the dying light of hope in first year eyes that shined and began to dim in the dark of her own clenched shut. Dimming, until they could shine no more and became indistinguishable from the emptiness in her own.</p><p>But despite the emptiness that held onto Shiho so desperately, in the silence of sound came the music of touch. The damp grew more so around the corners of her eyes until the dripping of water could be heard on the tile below. Shiho opened her eyes and let loose a long breath before calling upon her strands of strength to stand back up. </p><p>Staring once again into the mirror, Shiho wiped away the tears of hope that tried to build itself yet washed away to be forgotten from there on. Rubbing the wet away from her eyes, Shiho stared at its remnants on the rims of her fingers and felt that guilty nausea grow overbearing in her gut. Her breathing quickened, unpaced and out of control. Her arms began to shake- slowly at first until eventually it was uncontrollable. Her body screamed at her. Screamed at her to further expunge that which she hadn’t felt in such a long time. Shiho allowed this purification. Lurching over the toilet, she gagged and let the nausea ride itself away but little more than stomach acid made its way into the water beneath.</p><p>Nothing swirled around in the bowls shallow depths and nothing was the perfect bedside lover. Dragging herself out of the bathroom, Shiho shuffled back into her room and laid on her bed. Staring into the black of the corners, the city lights would occasionally flash color into its depths allowing the sight of a forgotten time. </p><p>Flash after flash and through the exhaustion, Shiho picked herself up and sat up right, hoping to catch a better glimpse of what she couldn’t remember. Minutes passed with no generosity until out of mercy, flashed one last time to reveal the painting Ann had given her at the end of their middle school years. Despite how bad it was, Shiho couldn't help but look at the bright colors with a soft smile. The one thing she couldn’t tell was still keeping her around.</p><p>With this small sliver of happiness Shiho laid back down and closed her eyes, lulling herself to sleep with the memory of how she met Ann keeping her company until rest took her. A bedtime story that brought comfort when she could find none other. A memento to a time where she was able to smile without strain. All the way back to the start.</p><p>The light shone through the blinds of the classroom windows, covering Shiho’s face in a quiet warmth. The room and its inhabitants bathed in the joy of the warm light, laughing and painting in the quaint class. Smiles were wide and everywhere to be seen. Everywhere but in one corner. The bright gold of flowing hair barely caught Shiho’s attention out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>Looking over her shoulder and staring at its value, Shiho found a girl with fair skin and blonde hair that flowed down to her shoulders. She sat in solitude and stared at her canvas with a melancholic intensity. Alone yet proud, hoping to seem uncaring to her surroundings. It was this intensity that intrigued Shiho, allowing her the courage to stand and walk over to the foreign stranger she shared a class with. </p><p>The girl hadn’t noticed, or at least acted like she didn’t notice, Shiho walk over and stare at the canvas over her shoulder. A myriad of colors stared right back, none of which matched nor spread over the fabric with any grace. Like a child attempting to be grown up the painting yearned to be beautiful yet failed spectacularly at doing so. So spectacularly that Shiho wasn’t able to stop herself in time before quietly snickering to herself.</p><p>With a snap, the girl threw her brush onto its rest and turned around to bury daggers into Shiho. “And just what do you think is so funny?” she asked, clearly annoyed and slightly offended.</p><p>Raising a hand over her mouth to cover her smile and calming her laughter, Shiho took in a deep breath and as she exhaled, said, “It’s just that your painting… It’s really bad. Like, I can’t even lie and say it’s good. It definitely sucks.”</p><p>“Oh, and like you can do any better,” the girl said with a pout, placing her fists on their respective hips. </p><p>Looking towards the girls painting and back at her own, Shiho shrugged and walked back to her station. Dragging it over next to the girls, she placed the canvas’ side by side of one another and compared the two- though the necessity of it was nearly nonexistent. A clear choice of which painting stood before them. Like a child attempting to act like an adult compared to the aged teenager. Both were bad yet one was still doing a better job of it than the other.</p><p>With a triumphant smile, Shiho hummed to herself while dragging over a stool before shrugging at the girl and sitting next to her. She could feel the blonde’s irritation growing, feeding into the amusement she felt in that moment. A few moments passed before the blonde turned away and returned to her intense focus for her own painting. An intensity that brought an awkward discomfort to Shiho. In an attempt to break that awkward ice, she spoke. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be mean or anything. It’s just that I had to let you know.”</p><p>Defeated, the blonde asked, “Is it really <em> that </em> bad?” </p><p>Shiho shook her head and responded, “Yeah, but it’s not like it's a big deal or anything. These aren’t going on display at a museum or gallery. So why do you care so much?”</p><p>The blonde fiddled with the wooden end of her paintbrush before answering. “Well, I wanted to give it to my parents as a gift. I was hoping they’d like it.”</p><p>“Ooh, yeah I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Shiho began giggling again, but this time made no attempt to hide it as the blonde turned to look at her with grief stricken across her face. The look on her face only did more for the laugh Shiho held in her throat and when she finally finished, she extended her hand out to the blonde and said, “The name is Suzui. Nice to meet you…?”</p><p>The blonde took a moment to recover from the sudden shift but eventually took the hand apprehensively before answering, “Takamaki. Ann Takamaki. But most people just call me Ann.”</p><p>With a bright smile that creased together the corners of her eyes, Shiho said happily, “Alright then, Ann, You can just call me Shiho.” The smile was slowly reciprocated by Ann, who’s shined in tandem with the golden light of the sun and her hair. It was blindingly beautiful and instinctively, Shiho raised her hand to shield her eyes from the light.</p><p>The sound of her shoes on the court filled the gym with noise alongside the voices of the students watching on the sidelines while Shiho dropped her hand and her eyes adjusted to the bright light filling the room. Yet this light no longer brought the same comfort and happiness she remembered it bringing before. No, this time it brought regret. Regret that poured away from her own words. Regret that seeped from her own inability to act on her promises.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we won’t let him hurt you. Not more than he already has anyway,” she had told him. Ren had believed in her and he and the rest of her team stood by one another. Their one attempt at a small rebellion against their tyrant and it was glorious. </p><p>She could feel them on the court. Everyone she played with was like an extension of her actions as she led her team against Kamoshida in the rally match. It was the first time she felt joy during a match since she had forgotten what it had felt like to enjoy the sport. But it was all taken away and she was unable to do anything. All Shiho could do was watch as the promise she had made crumbled before her and onto the floor. </p><p>The spike had left a ringing noise in her ears that was accentuated by the unconscious body of Ren falling limp onto the floor seconds that would come to fee like years. And again, the fear she had grown so accustomed too coursed through her body and paralyzed her alongside her teammates. None of them could move while Kamoshida glared at them all. His lips curling into a sadistic smile that demanded their silence and inaction.</p><p>She looked over at Ann for guidance as Ryuji and Makoto ran past her, rushing to Ren’s side. Finding no answer in her best friend's worried eyes, Shiho turned to face the trio and found relief in his waking frame. Carried away and out of the gym, the applause of the crowds around her finally registered, wrenching her gut into knots as the final game of the rally ended for the day. Knots that couldn’t be unwound and spread sickness into her being.</p><p>She wasn’t alone in this feeling either. They all felt it. Her and her teammates stood and watched as their attempt at fighting back crumpled before them. Once in the rally and again in the cold dark of Gekkoukan’s victory in the match later that night. </p><p>Shiho could hardly move while she stared into the vigorous anger in Kamoshida’s eyes. Walking into the joint locker room was the hardest endeavor she and the others had ever set their mind too. The ground turned into wet cement while they walked into a furious storm with no way of combating it’s endless waves. Only the hope that they would come out unscathed. No longer were they a team at the end of this match. Just a band of survivors now looking to bury themselves deep below anyone they could in hopes of being ignored.</p><p>Shiho couldn’t stop herself from flinching when Kamoshida rammed his fist into the locker right next to her head. And through the ringing in her ears, Kamoshida’s anger could still be heard in his thunderous voice. </p><p>Shiho watched with detached dissonance, attempting to hold onto her own composure while the scene that pictured the rest of the season played out before her. Like a mass grave being dug for every single player, Shiho watched as Kamoshida destroyed locker doors and yelled at players to the point of bringing them to tears. And for once, Shiho felt no fear. Instead, she felt nothing but acceptance. Acceptance for her fate and the path she had been put on. There was no life in that prospect. Only survival when it shouldn’t be possible.</p><p>It was collective for the entire team when Kamoshida stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him closed. All of the players let go of their breaths, letting the oxygen permeate their blood after holding onto their breath for so long out of fear. Yet Shiho made no show of her relief. She felt none. Only quiet depression in her continued acceptance while she dressed back into her regular clothes for the night.</p><p>Yet this acceptance would not prepare her for the end of her timer brought about the innocent messenger holding onto the veneer of her name. “Suzui,” Mishima said, catching hold of her attention just before exiting the front doors of the school.</p><p>Turning around to face him, Shiho took absent notice of the black eyes forming after the strike he had taken earlier that day. Though she felt none of the elated feelings of anxiety this messenger brought, she still understood her own surprise at seeing his body. “Mishima… What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home resting after everything that happened today?”</p><p>It was the first time she had heard him snap at her. “You know I wouldn’t have been able to. Don’t act like you actually care.” Mishima’s words were filled with pent up frustration that immediately evolved into regret after being said. “Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s just been a long day.”</p><p>“It’s okay,”  Shiho replied. “I get it. Anyway, what do you need? I’m trying to go home. It’s late.”</p><p>Mishima cast his gaze down toward the floor, bringing his hands together to pinch the skin on the back of his thumbs. “It’s uh… it's Kamoshida,” he said. For the first time that night, Shiho could feel the anxiety in her gut return to her. It’s nauseating motion pleaded for Mishima to stop talking yet he continued. “He wants to see you. Privately.”</p><p>Shiho felt her mouth dry up, gasping for moisture while her lungs betrayed her and neglected to breathe in. “What does he want?” she asked through a quiet struggle to remain calm.</p><p>Mishima shook his head, keeping his eyes away from Shiho’s. “He wouldn’t say. Just that it was important he see you immediately.”</p><p>Shiho swallowed the thickening spit in her mouth with a gulp that rang through her ears. Casting her gaze down and staring at her feet, Shiho muttered, “I understand.”</p><p>Stepping forward and further back into the school, she could hear Mishima call out to her, “I’m sorry…,” but the words found no resonance within her. There was no point in pity if it brings no act. There is no reason to feel remorse when it is brought about by actions of your own accord. There is only regret, and one must forgive themself in that stance and not seek the forgiveness of those who have no reason too.</p><p>Each step Shiho took only further served to add more unease. More than unease- fear. Fear of the trauma dredging its way into the front of her mind. The skin around her brace began to grow violently irritated while the memory of her first special lesson replayed over and over again. That fear and sorrow she felt for those that would go in for their own “lessons” after she learned of their true intent. None of them were the same after those nights and they never would be.</p><p>It had been months since Kamoshida forced her into the brace but even now it still hurt to walk with it off. Shiho was just glad it wasn’t as bad as Sakamoto’s injury. While everyone believed the sob story framed around Kamoshida’s self-defense, she and the other volleyball players knew the truth yet their mouths would always stay shut. And the only times they were allowed to open, was when the closed door to the Kamoshida’s office opened and allowed entry. </p><p>What happened in that room didn’t just stay in that room. No, no, no… Whatever happened in that office never got the chance to breathe. A grave filled with the dead innocence of students. A bargain never to be exacted lightly and a gamble for the possibility of leeching some of the oversized glory it could offer.</p><p>Shiho’s breathing was fast and shallow. Her hand hovering over the handle to enter his office. She knew she could turn back now if she wanted and walk away like she never heard a thing. Yet the fear of what could happen in retaliation pushed her forward. Not from bravery, but the lack thereof.</p><p>Shiho struggled but eventually steadied her breathing before she knocked on the door. A few seconds passed with no answer. The ticking in her head grew louder with each tick that passed until eventually the clock was screaming. Screaming- until the glass shattered and it could tick no more. The sand in the hourglass spilled all across the table and the clock was knocked off the wall, laying in its irreparable state. All this damage caused by one sentence that came from inside the office.</p><p>“Come in,” Kamoshida said, his voice low and rumbly.</p><p>Slowly opening the door, Shiho walked in praying she could leave it open but the hope was quickly thrown away as Kamoshida motioned for her to close it. The latch of the door handle sounded in the office before leaving the room in near total silence. The sound of the PC fans running in the background gave a small distraction from a dread that Shiho was beginning to realize was unfamiliar to her. All of her internal alarms were ringing yet when she tried to move her legs, she found they felt like lead bricks.</p><p>Kamoshida sat in the dark of the office, bathing in the light from his monitor, tapping away at the darkened screen of his phone. A few moments passed, and eventually, he picked it up and waved it in front of Shiho. “You wouldn’t understand what I’m talking about. A part of me feels like I should at least be courteous enough to not say who I’m talking about but you know… I hate being ignored. And twice now, it’s happened. Clearly they just don’t care about the agreement we have. She’s supposed to ‘help’ me and I in turn ‘help’ her. Or at least those she cares about.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t under-” Shiho began before she was cut off.</p><p>“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.” Kamoshida tossed the phone onto the table and turned to stare at Shiho. She could barely make out his features in the dark room and those she could make out were almost entirely expressionless. It terrified her.</p><p>“It just so happens that this comes at an opportune time. I really am sorry, Suzui. I like you… I really do, it’s just… I need to show this person what it means to ignore me. It also happens to be that you’ve been slowing the team down a lot lately. You also nearly embarrassed me earlier today and after tonight's game I wondered where that passionate energy you showed in the last rally match went. So in all honesty, you’re just as much to blame as she is for this. It appears I’ll be giving two lessons tonight.” Kamoshida swiveled around, turning off the PC, leaving no noise in the office before he stood up and turned back around to stare at Shiho.</p><p>“Lock the door,” he said.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> To those of you who care, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just want to say I tried as hard as I could but no matter what I could never pull myself out of the pit. Out of his grasp. Every morning it feels like I’m suffocating and there’s no way to find any air. I can’t see colors anymore and any escape I try to find is done away with. I’m so lost and scared and I just don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve tried everything but everything wasn’t good enough and after everything I know you people still wouldn’t believe me even if I told you. There’s no escape from these chains. Only imprisonment and their constant tightening… I tried so hard to escape. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mom and Dad, I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough. I know how proud it made you guys to know I was on Kamoshida’s starting lineup but it’s too difficult. Day after day it’s nothing but beatings and beratings and then there’s his “special lessons” and they’re just too much. He’s taken everything from me now but I know that if I ever tried to tell you face to face you’d just tell me to suck it up and act like nothing happened. How come you never asked why I keep on getting injured! Is this the price I need to pay for success? Well I don’t want it if this is what it feels like but I know…  I KNOW you’d refuse me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ann, I’m sorry we won’t get to graduate together. You were always by me no matter what but even I can tell that I’m dragging you down. You have such a beautiful career ahead of you and I’m so proud of you. I love you so much so don’t you dare go blaming yourself for this. This is not your fault. I just can’t keep acting like I want to be here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore. </em>
</p><p>The morning light began to seep through the window of her room. Still dressed in her school uniform, Shiho stood up and gently placed the note on her desk. She stared into the waking sun, letting it burn the back of her eyes before the painting Ann gave her caught her attention once more. The color it produced, drained into nothingness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Of Kings and Sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all... college is a bitch</p><p>Also, I edited some dialogue on chapters 9 &amp; 10 between Makoto and Ren as well as Makoto and Ryuji.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>04/13</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have returned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been through this before. How will it end any differently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what am I if I don’t do anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But others won’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when has helping others ever ended well for you? How will this end differently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it won’t. You shouldn’t have returned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take it back. No one can fault you for trying to save your own skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about my friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends? When they’ve so willingly thrown you back into the fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I? When we’re one in the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes flashed open; his lungs gasping for air while he and the others found themselves before the drawbridge of the castle they barely escaped from. Ryuji quickly stepped to Ren’s side, giving his back a light tap and asked, “You okay, man?” With a nod in response from Ren, Ryuji gave a cheeky grin and stepped forward with Makoto. Ren eyed them from behind, unease filling his gut before straightening out his back and shoving that conversation away from memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching up with the others as they began crossing the bridge, Ryuji stopped in his tracks, looking himself over before staring at the others with an open jaw. “Yo, when did we switch our get ups?” At this point, Ren and Makoto had noticed their changed attire. Running his fingers along the grey fur lining his jacket, Ren found comfort in its soft warmth- wrapping him up in what felt like a protective blanket against a cold that had yet to show itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s attention was brought back to the others as Makoto kicked hard and high into the air. A small burst of wind followed quickly behind her calf before she settled back onto both of her feet. Hopping up and down on her toes, Makoto looked at the others and said, “I noticed it before, after we had gotten rid of that… thing. I think it would be safe to assume this has to do with the persona’s Morgana said we had obtained. I don’t mind it though. It’s flexible, breathes, and is easy to move in. You two don’t look too half bad yourselves either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Besides, we could look a lot worse and I agree. It does feel easier to move in. Do you not like your outfit, Ryuji?” asked Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… it’s not that I don’t like it… it was just surprisin’ is all. And hey, Wait a minute. Do any of you even know how to get back to the library from here?” His voice raised slightly along with the question he brought up. Ren and Makoto looked back toward him- only one of which was bewildered that they hadn’t thought of it but Makoto smiled with a matter-of-fact glint in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji and Ren looked at Makoto expectantly when she suddenly lifted her arm and pointed her index finger towards an approaching Morgana. “We don’t need to know. Our guide just arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small, cat-like being ran up to them. His eyes were narrowed and lips pursed together, shushing the teens as he got closer. “Quiet, you three. Do none of you have any idea how easy it is to attract shadows? You’ll get caught in an instant if you’re not careful.” Morgana’s whispers were shrill and mixed with the concern on his face, Makoto dropped her smile and a veneer of caution spread over the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you three even doing back here?” Morgana hissed, lowering his voice and keeping sure it was a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were hoping to get into the library we found last time,” Makoto whispered. “The books there all have names of students and faculty at our school and we’re hoping to find people that can testify against Kamoshida. Nobody we could find was willing to talk but this way, we might be able to find someone who is. Do you think you’d be able to help us find our way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana stopped for a moment before looking down and pondering his answer while the others looked toward him expectantly. A few seconds passed until Morgana looked up at them and said, “Alright. I’ll help you on one condition. You do as I say when I say it. Clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clear,” The three said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Then stay as quiet as possible and follow me.” Morgana turned around and began leading the three teens back through the grated vent they had escaped from before. However, there was a difference to the palace’s atmosphere than last time. Ryuji, Makoto and Ren all noticed but neither spoke a word about it as they walked out of the storage room and into the grand lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them all remembered how eerily quiet it had been last time but it was different now. Now that they knew there were supposed to be guards roaming down the halls, the lack of them struck deep chords in their hearts while Morgana led them up the stairs and through the halls and walls Ryuji had smashed down prior. Repair had begun but it was going by slowly yet no evidence of what was repairing the walls could be found. There wasn’t any evidence that there had even been guards in the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd. Where were the guards now that the three teens knew they were supposed to be there. Even as the three of them got closer to more important areas of the castle, the explicit void of other bodies in the castle was becoming clearer and clearer leaving the three confused while Morgana continued on- unfazed by the empty corridors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the group made it into the chapel where Ren had been kept hostage. Whipped until submission or worse if necessary. The wreckage still laid bare all around the room although the ice had now all but melted except for in one area. The jagged edges where Ren had first summoned Zial still stood in its ring-like formation- unhindered by the warmth in the room and showing no signs of melting any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren looked around the rings and stared deep into the frozen blood on the stone. His blood- it spread beyond his slab of confinement. In parts some feet away the signs of red staining could be seen in areas where the dark crimson had been flung off the whip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren stopped and stared at the stains for a few moments. He could feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest when the voice reinforced it’s words. “You shouldn’t have returned,” it said but Ren had to quickly get rid of the notion so that he could catch up with others who had begun to move on without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Morgana,” Ren called out as he caught up with the group. The cat turned around and stared up at Ren, waiting expectantly for him to continue. Lowering his voice to whisper as he got closer, Ren continued. “What’s going on around here? Why aren’t there any guards nearby?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This happens on occasion and is typically the best time to move around in the palace,” Morgana began to explain. “Kamoshida is currently somewhere where he doesn’t feel in danger- like he’s in full control. There is no need for guards to roam the palace because he doesn’t feel even slightly threatened in the real world. Does that make any sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three teens looked at each other for a small second, each speaking without words while figuring out where Kamoshida could be. “So, Kamoshida must be at what… volleyball practice right now?” Ren asked the group, getting confirming nods from Makoto and Ryuji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, but I wouldn’t know,” Morgana said, crossing his arms and looking up at the teens. “What does it matter anyway? Shouldn’t you guys just be happy to be safe compared to last time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… yeah,” muttered Ryuji. “But then why do we need to be so quiet? If there aren’t any guards shouldn’t we be fine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you’re wrong. There are still guards,” Morgana explained. “They’re called shadows for a reason. They’re always there whether or not you can see them. Think of it like they’re sleeping- if we make too much noise and basically announce we’re walking around here they’ll wake up. Does that make any sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three teens nodded in near unison before Morgana turned around and began leading them further into the palace but he was quickly stopped as Makoto interjected. “Wait, Morgana… how long do these periods of silence usually last?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana looked down at the carpeted floor before he met Makoto’s gaze with steely eyes. “I can’t say. Time is odd here. It doesn't fit the same uniform as your world. Minutes can last hours or sometimes they’ll go by faster. You can never really tell- it’s always shifting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that at any moment these… Shadows can just pop back into existence?” Ren asked, concern leaking from his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana nodded in confirmation and said, “Which is why we need to get moving as fast as possible. Otherwise this whole operation could get a lot more complicated and quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Volleyball practice doesn’t usually last more than three hours in the real world,” Makoto quickly added. “It hasn’t even been one hour here yet. Even if time is going faster here, we still have time to find the people we need. Come on, let’s get going and back to safety.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana turned around once again and began leading them further into the palace with Makoto shortly behind him. Ryuji and Ren looked over at each other- the blond visibly confused but concerned. “I’m not gonna lie, man. All of that went right over my head. But if what I gathered means anything… then we should probably hurry and catch up but I want to ask real quick- are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren took a quick look at the stains again before clenching his fist shut. The image of that mock version of Kobayakawa staring down at him like the judge did at his hearing sickened him. Slowly turning to look at the wreckage of benches where charred remains of that monster's body still remained brought an odd calm. Ren remembered what the silhouette had said before. “I can protect you…,” it had told him and now it continued. “...and I’ll always keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to face Ryuji, Ren nodded his confirmation while the pressure welled in his chest. “Yeah… yeah I’m alright. Let’s just get this over with, yeah?” Ryuji nodded and the two of them ran forward, quickly catching up Morgana and Makoto who had stopped in the middle of the hallway, waiting for them to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group began walking through the last bit of halls, each growing more regal than the last until they came upon a pair of solid oak doors lined with golden trimming. Two lion head door knockers laid on each door. Grabbing hold of the handles, Morgana stepped back as Makoto pulled them open and revealed a small maze of halls with an occasional shelf placed intermittently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the library,” said Morgana. “You guys probably didn’t realize you were in it last time you were here. As you go down the halls you’ll find doors into rooms lined with shelves full with books. Though there is a much vaster room filled with a majority of the tomes toward the main hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then we have a lot of room to cover then,” Makoto said, turning to face Ryuji and Ren. “I think it would be a good idea to split up and gather as many books that look promising. We can meet up in the room Morgana just told us about to go over everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- you want us to split up when those guard things could just show up at any moment and screw our shit up?” Ryuji asked with surprised confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded her confirmation. “Yes. As long as we’re fast enough and make sure to be quiet, we should be okay. If anything happens, try not to yell so you don’t attract any more unwanted attention and make sure to meet up with somebody as soon as possible so that you’re not having to fight alone. Remember, we have these persona’s now. We’re not defenseless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll be roaming the halls to make sure you guys are safe,” Morgana added. “You guys are my responsibility for the time being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving no chance for discussion, Makoto and Morgana turned and went down the halls in separate directions. Morgana moved slowly and eyed every nook and cranny while Makoto walked into the first room she saw. Ryuji and Ren looked at each other and shrugged before following orders, splitting up with each other at one of the first intersections in the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes went by while Ren roamed the halls and rooms looking for anything of interest, occasionally passing one of the others carrying a small handful of books and taking them towards the main room while Ren held onto nothing. There wasn’t anything that stood out to him more particularly than anything else. He wondered if it was because he didn’t know names and faces compared to the other two but he continued to search regardless in the suffocating quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Ren walked into a room and found a book that hadn’t been slid into one of the nooks on the shelf. Instead it stood upright with it’s cover facing outwards ready to be opened and read. With curiosity, Ren picked it up and read the silver letters on lacey leather. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen Book</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ it said and when Ren opened it, he found that it was different from the others. It didn’t have the dossier nature of the other books and instead acted more like an observational journal. Each entry about a new woman yet something was peculiar about the way it read. The letters were entirely unreadable but a voice began whispering from the pages and read aloud the contents that couldn’t be discerned with the naked eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several pages later, Ren began to feel sick to his stomach and closed the book, cutting the whispers off. Not wanting to rid himself of this find just yet, Ren set the book aside underneath his armpit and continued to look around. Opening the door and exiting the room he had entered, Ren could hear the whispering once more, like the book was trying so desperately to be heard. With nausea filling the ends of his guts, Ren shoved the book into one of his pockets and closed the clasp while trying to drown out the whispers with silence as he continued to look for anything else of interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that it had clicked with him. If there were books about the women at the school, the men at the school, and Kamoshida himself- and if there was a book dedicated to Kamoshida’s thoughts on each of the women named </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Queen Book,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> then there stands to be two others each named appropriately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now keeping an eye out for particular bound texts, it didn’t take long before finding another of the three books. Walking down the hall and on a lone shelf, surrounded by rotting novels, Ren found another that seemed to confirm his theory. On old leather, tattered pages with water damage and loose pages falling from the binding, Ren gingerly picked up a tome titled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Slave Book.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The book worked similarly to the last. Opening it, Ren found his ears filled with the whispers of Kamoshida reading off pages that could not be deciphered with his eyes. But these whispers were clearer and dug his way into Ren’s mind, forcing him to listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those worthless pieces of shit think they can act confident on my court? Embarrass me on MY home turf? Oh… no no no no no… that just won’t do. My loyal queens can’t be tainted by the whims of that trash. And my poor Shiho… she was tempted to disobey me! I swear when I get my hands on that inconsiderate fuck… I’ll end him. Ren Amamiya… Ryuji Sakamato… the both of them… they’re disturbing the peace in my castle. Even taking away the chastity of the one I’ve been saving. Right in front of me no less! Makoto Niijima… you will be like a fine wine. I won’t let trash like those rowdy slaves ruin your pristine packaging. No no no no no… I’ll end them both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath quickening, Ren moved to shut the book but two pages fell out as he did. The words still indecipherable but sketches began forming. Sketches that eerily looked like himself and Ryuji. Bending over, Ren eyed the pieces of parchment before putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Slave Book’</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the same pocket as the other, and tore the fallen pages in half. Grinding them into the floor for added measure the paper faded into ash, staining the carpet </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking time to search the rest of the smaller rooms, Ren was unable to find the last of the books and decided to fall into the main room with the others. Morgana met up with him mid way through the halls and together the two entered into the grand room. Books laid open everywhere and Makoto was quickly scanning each one as fast as she could while Ryuji was running back and forth grabbing more tomes for her so she wouldn’t have to slow down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Ren asked the others, “Hey, have any of you guys seen a book similar to these two?” Pulling out the Queen and Slave books, Ryuji walked over and took a look before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I found one like that a while ago. I put it on the table with the globe over there,” Ryuji said, motioning his head towards a table near a corner of the room. “Those are all the ones Makoto said aren’t that important so I wouldn’t worry about it too much. I don’t mind. Thing weirded me out. Felt like it was whispering to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…,” Ren said dismissively, walking over to the novel and picking it up. It was regal in look and heavier than a brick. Covered in gold trimming with a title made of golden lettering, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The King Book’</span>
  </em>
  <span> finished Ren’s hunt and oddly, with all three in his possession, he found that Kamoshida’s whispers had come to a full stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King, Queens, and Slaves…,” Ren muttered to himself while looking at each of the shelves in the room when something bright stood out to him. Walking over to the shelf full of tomes speaking of Kamoshida’s great deeds, Ren found a nook lined with gold and a specific width that none of the books around it seemed to be the perfect size for. All but one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The King Book,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren slid it into the nook and immediately it was a perfect fit with a satisfying click as Ren shoved it in all the way. Ren smiled to himself before looking at the other shelves and finding slots for the other two books. First he placed </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Slave Book’</span>
  </em>
  <span> into place. Then, before sliding the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Queen Book</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ into its slot, Ren called out and asked, “This is a castle, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana looked up towards him and said, “Well technically it’s a palace but yes- it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> take the form of a castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then wouldn’t it make sense for there to be secret passages or doors or something?” Ren quickly asked, garnering the attention of the other two. “Guess we should find out.” With another satisfying click, Ren pushed the book into its slot followed by an unusual silence, And then it happened. A bookshelf on the opposite end of the room was lifted from the floorboards and swung open revealing a room dimly lit by a candelabra, though only three out of the many candles were lit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them immediately stopped what they were doing and stepped into the hidden room- Ren’s small sense of triumph quickly faded as they did. Photographs of Shiho laid bare all along the walls and were strewn about the ground, all of which seemed to form a small semicircle around a small altar with a large book on top of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly opening it, Makoto let go of a small gasp and dropped the cover of the book, allowing its contents to be viewed by all. There were too many photos to count ranging in different variety from creepy faraway shots to more erogenous photos that would normally be kept secret and away from public eyes. Yet they all held one characteristic with one another. Just like the photos on the ground and wall, this scrapbook was dedicated to the body of Shiho Suzui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji stormed out of the room, punching a hole into the wall as he walked by and yelled out, “Damn that bastard! I’m going to make him pay! I swear if he’s touched her I’m going to fucking break his slimy fingers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana stomped out of the room and angrily hushed Ryuji. “Quiet down,” he hissed through his teeth, attempting to keep his tone low. “For crying out loud, do you want to get us </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what the hell do you expect me to do!?” Ryuji yelled out in protest. “I can’t just keep quiet about this! Not when Suzui is out there having to deal with that fucking creep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yelling about it here isn’t going to fix anything and it sure as hell isn’t going to stop Kamoshida.” Morgana was fighting the urge to yell back but his fear of the shadows kept him in check. “All your yelling is going to do is screw over the rest of us so please. Put. A. Lid. On. It.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji opened his mouth, his eyes wide with fury when he began to speak but was quickly cut off by Ren. “He’s right, Ryuji. You need to keep quiet right now. Yelling isn’t going to do anything. You need to calm down. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I…” Ryuji began when Ren cut him off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard. Believe me I know. But you need to keep quiet right now. You’re only going to put yourself and the rest of us in danger. We have no idea when those Shadow things are going to wake up and when they do, I don’t want them knowing exactly where we are.” Ryuji looked like he wanted to protest, but the demanding cold in Ren’s deep grey eyes ended any chance for further discussion on the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right behind him, Ren could hear Makoto mutter to herself, “We’re going to make him pay for everything he’s done. I.. can’t believe I’ve let all of this happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small sigh, Ren turned around and said, “It’s not your fault, Makoto. You had no way of knowing what was going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Makoto quickly snapped before closing the book. “That doesn’t mean I don’t have a right to be angry. It’s just… I’m supposed to make sure that the students of Shujin Academy are safe and… I can’t even do that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here aren’t you?” asked Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that got to do with anything?” Makoto asked in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that you’re still trying. Don’t let this knock you down.” Makoto straightened herself and looked Ren dead in the eyes. The corners of her own were scrunched together in anger while she glared. “Both you and Ryuji have known for a long time that Kamoshida has clearly been abusing his power. To what extent is only now being revealed to you. Don’t let that stop you now. Only then do you fail those who depend on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’d force your own ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>ideals’</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto stared deep into Ren’s eyes for a short while before the tension in hers began to fade. With a long, stress filled sigh, Makoto looked away and nodded her head. “You’re right… thank you,” she said, walking past Ren and out of the hidden room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only do you lie to yourself, but others too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana stepped into the room and stood beside Ren, looking up at him to express his gratitude. “Thank you for that. It’s good to know you can at least keep a level head in a situation like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren didn’t answer. In the silence that followed Morgana’s thanks, Kamoshida’s whispers grew louder and louder, emanating from within the small altar. Running his fingers along underneath the diagonal podium, Ren said, “Don’t worry about it. I have at least some sort of experience with this kind of thing. You learn quickly how to assess a situation when you fail once and it bites you in the ass… ahah,” Ren muttered to himself as his fingers flitted over a small latch. Grabbing hold of it and pulling down, a small compartment flung open out of the altar. Within was a single book with an out pour of whispering. Several different voices were talking, jumbling all of the words together but the tone and pitch could only belong to one man. It was like eight different Kamoshida’s were talking at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana stared at the book with concern as Ren picked it up and sifted through to the last page and found that the text was legible but this time, it was still writing itself. “...really thought she could just blow me off? After all that I’ve not only provided her but also her best friend? No… no I’ll show her. I’ll show her that I always get what I want… I always get what I want… Mishima… he’ll know where to find-” Everything went black while the voice spoke in the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, doesn’t this sound disturbingly familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what’s happening in that passage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… but we can make a pretty good guess. Tell me, what happened last time you tried to help a woman in this exact same situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the exact same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the premise is still there and my question has still gone unanswered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know damn well what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then answer me. How is this going to be any different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But is it going to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let it happen. I can make sure this ends well. With my safety and hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really believe that? You know time doesn’t work the same here. Who’s to say you aren’t already too late? At that point you’re just fighting a battle you’ve already lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stop others from going through the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How valent. But do you even really want too? It looks to me like you’re shoving yourself into a corner. Why does this matter to you so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t… does it? You just want to make your new friends happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So afraid of being alone you’d do anything to keep yourself in the company of others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t try lying to yourself now. You know damn well you regret ever helping that lady the night of your arrest. And look at you. Getting ready to do it all over again because you’re terrified of being left behind by everyone who gave even somewhat of a damn about you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you stop talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you need to understand the severity of the situation you’ve put yourself in. Damned if you do. Damned if you don’t. Bound in chains of your own making. It makes me laugh that the others would even put you in the same group as them? Persona? The very idea that you have one makes me sick. That’s saved for those who can actually break their chains but you… you’re just a slave to your own regret. To your favorite sin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s true. Why fight it. There’s safety in chains. Stability. Don’t run away from me. Accept me. I can keep you safe. I can protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am you! Just say it already! Accept-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren was snapped out of it when Morgana jumped up and called out his name. Ignoring Ren’s terrified eyes and labored breathing, Morgana pointed out of the room and quickly said, “The shadows- they’re waking up. We need to go. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the spit in his mouth and wiping the sweat from his brow, Ren turned on his heels and sped into the library. “You guys get your names?” Ryuji and Makoto looked up and nodded. “Good. Then let’s get the hell out of here. Morgana said that the shadows are waking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Ryuji muttered to himself as a bright, luminescent blue flame wrapped around the three teens. Ryuji was holding a lead pipe, Makota had a pair of spiked knuckles, and Ren held onto a sword made of jagged ice. “What the hell?” Ryuji muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana quickly ran to the door and said, “Don’t question it. Your persona’s are just arming you in case you need to fight. C’mon, we don’t have any time to waste!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With haste, Morgana led them through the halls of the castle, not caring for stealth as speed was the name of this game. Bounding through the halls, Ren’s heart picked up pace- less in tandem with his sprinting, but more so with the sound of Shadows spawning out of the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly, a large gush of red erupted from the ground as one of the Shadows appeared before them just in front of the exit to the lobby. Ren’s hands moved on autopilot as he reached for the dark iron mask on his face and tore it off yelling, “Zial!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearing out of thin air in a blast of ice cold fire, Zial lunged while swinging a stark white scythe upwards. The same icy fire that wrapped around Zial emanated off of the blade and cut straight through the shadow, creating a massive gash in its frame before freezing the creature entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shattering as it hit the ground, the Shadow was no more while Zial dissipated into thin air. “Nice one, frizzy!” yelled out Morgana before ushering them through the hall and into the lobby. “No time for the vent! Run through the front door! Go! Go! Go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, the teens listened to what they were told, ignoring the barrage of shadows appearing from the ground around them just barely slow enough to miss their attacks against the teens. It was then that Morgana summoned his persona, Zoro, and sent a massive gust of wind barreling towards the massive doors and busted them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fumbling for his phone, Ren opened up the navigation app while spells of different make were being flung towards the group. Trying to protect their heads while they ran for the alley, Ren came to a slide and slammed his thumb against the navigate button as he turned around to see a barrage of fire volleying in their direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting go of his phone, and suddenly- the world shifted. The noise had settled into silence and seeming safety. Slowly creeping his eyes open, he found Shujin Academy in the real world and let out a long sigh before turning towards the others. Makoto and Ryuji began to laugh uneasily in the face of near death but it took almost all of Ren’s strength to keep him from trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… where’d Morgana go?” asked Makoto, looking around for him but finding nothing that looked even remotely similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” said Ryuji with a small shrug while he picked himself up off the ground. Reaching out and offering his hands to the others, picking them up, Ryuji continued. “You think he’s alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them answered for a while until Ren cleared his throat. His body no longer threatened to shake uncontrollably. “We just have to hope he’s okay. He knows way more about that world than any of us so we just have to have faith. Anyway, what’s the plan from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rumble of thunder overhead answered the question easily as Ryuji said, “It’s getting late. I should probably head home before my mom gets worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I need to get ready for tomorrow,” Makoto added. “It’s going to be a busy day for the three of us it seems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just meet up in the StuCo room at lunch?” Ryuji asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded and said, “Works for me… and nice work guys. We did a good job. See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… see you tomorrow,” Ren muttered while the three of them stepped out into the street. Ren stood back for a moment, watching the two leave in different directions while the conversation he had with that voice replayed over and over again in his head. The same word sticking out every single time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regret.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>